De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención
by shakary
Summary: Dos años después de la batalla de las doce casas, la diosa Atena está dispuesta a lidiar con los conflictos entre sus Caballeros Dorados con tal de tenerlos de nuevo con ella. Continuación de "Los asesinos de Arles"
1. Prólogo

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Prólogo**

Desde la batalla con Hades, habían pasado seis meses y las cosas comenzaban apenas a equilibrarse en la vida de los habitantes de la gran mansión Kiddo.

Como agradecimiento a todos los sacrificios que sus caballeros de bronce habían sufrido por protegerla a ella y a la Tierra, la heredera Kiddo realizó los arreglos necesarios para incluir a los muchachos dentro del sistema educativo formal, ya que asumió que el ciclo de batallas entre los dioses para lograr el dominio de la Tierra estaban en un punto de equilibrio, si es que no era que había finalizado y por eso era importante que los chicos aseguraran su futuro con una carrera que les permitiera colocarse dentro de la Fundación Graude.

La joven ofreció la opción para que la tomara quien quisiera, sin embargo no todos deseaban incorporarse a la vida normal, ya que prefirieron continuar solamente con su papel como protectores de la diosa.

En cuanto a Shunrei, Sahori le propuso que aceptara quedarse en Japón para realizar estudios de secundaria, por supuesto que cabe de más decir que cierto caballero dragón no cabía en si de la felicidad, aunque por supuesto siempre trataba de disimular, para no ser evidente ante la hermosa chinita, quien ahora compartía su estancia en la mansión Kiddo. Aparte de las peleas, juegos de manos y palabras pasadas de tono por doquier entre tantos varones, Shunrei había comenzado a sentirse muy a gusto entre los hermanitos Kiddo y dejó un poco de lado la desazón por la muerte del maestro Dhonko.

Mientras la vida transcurría en la mansión, Sahori no podía dejar de pensar en los hombres y mujeres de todos los bandos, quienes murieron en las guerras sagradas, pero sobre todo añoraba volver el tiempo atrás, para vivir los días en que su Orden estaba completa y así poder tener la oportunidad de convivir con todos sus caballeros y su Patriarca Shion, quien según el maestro Dhonko, había sido un hombre sabio y maravilloso.

Estaba cansada de esa guerra maldita, de la rivalidad entre los Dioses Olímpicos y de lo insegura que se sentía como reencarnación de la diosa Atena, pero lo que más la cansaba era el peso en sus espaldas de haber entregado a la parca a casi todos sus guerreros por las dichosas batallas.

Pocas veces una idea la había inquietado tanto como esa.

Si tan solo pudiera... hacerlos volver.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo, muy contenta de poder comenzar con otro proyecto de fanfic a ver cómo me va. Espero continuar atrayendo su atención hacia estas locuras, se agradecen mucho sus comentarios._

_Un abrazo, Shakary_


	2. El regalo desconocido

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**El regalo desconocido**

**Tokyo, Japón, dos años después de la caída de las Doce Casas**

Algunos aguaceros esporádicos, caían sobre Tokyo, provocando comentarios de los mayores, acerca de lo raro del fenómeno en la mitad del verano.

Un grupo de muchachos se resguardaba de la lluvia en la entrada de la escuela secundaria de Kodaira, a la espera de que el tiempo mejorara para poder irse.

-Hey Shun -dijo de repente un castaño muy alegre a un lindo muchacho peliverde que se encontraba a su lado tratando de no empapar su pulcro uniforme- yo no pienso quedarme aquí toda la tarde hasta que esta lluvia pare... sabes qué... te reto a una carrera -terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mmmm... no sé Seiya, se me van a mojar los libros, Ikki me regañará por eso... además no estoy de ánimos...

-Shun es solo una carrera... vamos... te encantará... además ¿qué podría salir mal?

Dos minutos después, ambos muchachos corrían en medio del aguacero haciendo trampa uno al otro, para llegar primero a la mansión, así que utilizaron las ramas de los árboles para moverse más rápido, lo cual hacían con una agilidad asombrosa. Un rato después ambos entraban al porche de la gran mansión en alocada carrera y Shun, quien estuvo allí primero, trataba de abrir la puerta en vano. En cuanto la puerta se movió Seiya se le lanzó encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el recibidor empapados y hechos un total desastre, muertos de la risa.

-Valla... ¿es que ya no enseñan modales en la escuela? -Jabu estaba de pie frente al par que seguían jugando a luchar, tirados en el piso de mármol sobre un gran charco que ellos mismos habían formado con lo que escurrió de sus ropas- debieron esperar a que pasara el aguacero... la señorita los va a matar... y eso será muy divertido...

-Jabu, déjalos -dijo Sahori Kiddo mientras bajaba por la gran escalera, los dos muchachos se respingaron ante las palabras de ella y se levantaron de manera torpe, tratando de evitar infructuosamente de ser pillados _in franganti_- cámbiense, necesito hablar con todos, los veo en el comedor pequeño en media hora.

* * *

**Un rato después**

-Esta enorme caja llegó esta mañana a las oficinas principales de la fundación dirigida a mi persona -Sahori Kiddo se encontraba en frente de un contenedor de madera de al menos unos dos metros y medio de alto, el cual tenía estampados algunos sellos postales- no tiene remitente y traía esta nota consigo...

_Princesa Atena:_

_No te tomes a mal la llegada de este obsequio, te aseguro que te interesará su invaluable contenido. Espero que no malinterpretes las inscripciones del ánfora, porque he tratado de que el mensaje esté claro. Corrí muchos riesgos para hacértelo llegar, ojalá y lo aprecies._

_No se admiten devoluciones, _

_Q.P._

-Como pueden observar la nota está escrita en griego antiguo, así que no cabe duda que tiene que ver con alguna Orden Sagrada, además está dirigida a mí como Atena -continuó la pelilila mostrándoles la caligrafía bellísima de la carta- me intriga mucho todo este asunto...

-Sahori, no crees que tal ves sea peligroso -dijo Shiryu como siempre precavido- se supone que estamos en período de paz, no deberíamos hacer algo que provoque una nueva guerra... es muy riesgoso... ¿sabes al menos de quién podrían ser esas iniciales?

-No realmente ni siquiera tengo una sospecha...

-La lagartija tiene razón -intervino el Fénix desde la pared donde se recargaba con los brazos cruzados- otra estupidez más y Zeus nos fríe, ya nos tiene advertidos...

-Eso sin contar que tenemos relaciones hostiles con las órdenes de Apolo y Artemisa -dijo Hyoga mientras tomaba su tercer vaso de agua helada- yo la verdad quiero mantener mi lindo y redondito trasero fuera de más problemas con esos maniáticos del Olimpo... sin ofender -terminó mirando con una sonrisa sexy a Sahori, quien solo le hizo un puchero de falso enojo.

-Fue demasiado el trauma el darme cuenta de que somos medios hermanos, como para saber cómo es tu trasero Hyoga -intervino Seiya divertido, a lo que los demás respondieron con risas.

Shun se mantuvo muy callado durante toda la reunión y solamente jugueteaba con los granos de azúcar que se habían derramado sobre la mesa cuando endulzó su te, se le veía algo pensativo, como en los últimos seis meses.

-Señorita, a mi realmente lo que me preocupa es que sea... un arma para hacerle daño a usted directamente -dijo Jabu viendo a la chica con esa cara de adoración con la que siempre la miraba- que cuando abra el envío pase algo que la hiera...

Sahori volvió a ver a sus diez caballeros de bronce, uno a uno y preguntó muy seria -¿confían en el buen criterio de su diosa?

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y respondieron de manera afirmativa.

-Bien, entonces abramos la caja

* * *

**Mansión Kiddo, esa misma noche**

Tenía al menos una hora de encontrarse sentado en la misma posición, mirando aquel bellísimo objeto, mientras trataba de buscar el significado oculto de tan misterioso regalo.

Un ánfora.*

Dos metros de alto en arcilla roja del mediterráneo, decorada con maestría en figuras negras, las cuales contaban una maravillosa historia acerca de héroes caídos... digna de un museo.

Estaba sellada, por el puño y letra de Hades.

Una mano cálida y delicada le acarició los hombros con cariño.

-Si te ve Seiya, se va a molestar...

-Seiya no puede decirme nada, no sé por qué siempre que me acerco me dices eso... ¿te molesta alcaso?

-No, mi querida diosa... para nada... es solo que no quiero que tengas problemas... de ese tipo... tú me entiendes

-Pero parece que tú eres el que no entiende Shun -contestó Sahori con una dulce sonrisa, mientras rodeaba al chico peliverde- ¿cuándo vas a dejar de estar así?, ha pasado mucho tiempo... te queremos de vuelta...

-Sabes que la culpa me come por dentro Sahori -contestó Shun sin dejar de mirar el ánfora- algo cambió... lo siento en mi corazón y no lo comprendo con mi mente... pero para mi alma es imposible librarse de la oscuridad que la sofoca... a veces me siento perdido

Sahori lo besó en la frente, para luego sentarse a su lado acariciándose los brazos para aplacar el frío tan inusual en verano, a lo que el chico de inmediato reaccionó abrazándola para transmitirle algo de su calor.

-¿Cuándo piensas romper el sello?

-Pronto, pero no quiero hacerlo en Japón -y suspiró mientras recostaba su cabeza al hombro del peliverde- si las inscripciones son ciertas, tendremos de vuelta a la mayoría en poco tiempo

-¿Y los otros?

-Solo desearía pensar que es posible

Shun afianzó el abrazo y besó a su diosa en la cabeza, mientras ambos trataban de comprender aquello, cada uno desde su punto de vista.

-Podrás tenerlos de vuelta...ya lo verás princesa...

* * *

**Camino a Grecia, dos días después**

Tal como se lo informó a Shun y aprovechando que los muchachos podrían acompañarla porque estaban en vacaciones de la escuela, Sahori decidió ir a Grecia para llevar el ánfora misteriosa al Santuario y a la vez evaluar los daños consecuencia de la guerra con Hades.

El viaje era largo y agotador, llegar en avión privado hasta Atenas, era lo de menos, sin embargo, los incómodos caminos de lastre, quebrados y angostos, que iban de Atenas a Rodorio eran toda una odisea y solo un conductor experto (o muy temerario) se ofrecía a realizar la peligrosa travesía por unas cuantos cientos de euros de sobreprecio, los que Sahori pagaba gustosa, antes de tener que pasar por la pena de dejar que Hyoga o Ikki tomaran el volante.

Rodorio era un pueblito rural que se encontraba a los pies de la colina donde se alzaba majestuoso el Santuario. Debido al misticismo que emanaba de éste, solía ser visitado por amantes de las ciencias ocultas, y estudiosos de la antropología y la historia, por ello es que en algún momento, Shion solicitó al gobierno de Grecia que no interviniera los accesos al pueblo para no facilitar la entrada de los turistas. Es por lo anterior, que Rodorio se mantuvo fuera de los avances de la modernidad por mucho tiempo, sin embargo para sus habitantes el hecho de no gozar de algunos lujos y comodidades tecnológicas, bien valía el sacrificio con tal de vivir al pie del Santuario y departir con los caballeros de Atena.

Por otro lado, debido a las energías emanadas en el Recinto Sagrado, no era posible ubicar a Rodorio con un dispositivo de GPS y la interferencia electromagnética era tan fuerte, que existía restricción de vuelo sobre esa zona, la cual estaba bien definida en los mapas aéreos internacionales. Además no llegaban claras las señales de televisión, internet o teléfono celular, tampoco había instalación eléctrica en todas partes, así que la gente se acostumbró a cocinar con leña o gas y a depender muy poco de los aparatos eléctricos. Hacía algo más de un año, el maestro Dhonko permitió que cruzaran unos cables para colocar un par de teléfonos públicos por si hubiera una emergencia, pero eso y cuatro emisoras de radio era lo más parecido a tecnología moderna que se encontraba en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Como el mar estaba cerca algunas familias se dedicaban a la pesca, otras aprovechaban el suelo fértil y vivían de la agricultura, algunos criaban animales de granja y el resto comerciaban. En Rodorio se podía encontrar un expendio de abarrotes, regalos y suplementos para las manualidades de las señoras y un gran mercado donde se conseguía carne y verdura de la mejor calidad, las panaderías eran excelentes y existían un par de fondas donde la gente se divertía bebiendo, comiendo y bailando, "La almenara" y "El gallego". Sin embargo, desde la ausencia de los guardianes de las doce casas, el ánimo de los alegres habitantes de Rodorio, siempre tan colorido, se vio afectado por la tristeza que emanaba del Recinto Sagrado en estado de ruinas.

Los guardianes sagrados se habían ido, la muerte los arrastró con ella.

* * *

Después de ocho horas en avión hasta Atenas, el grupo conformado por seis caballeros de bronce, Shunrei, Kiki, Sahori y el viejo Tatsumi, comieron en el aeropuerto y continuaron con la travesía hasta el Santuario, tras cuatro horas más de camino lleno de curvas y precipicios, dos llantas estalladas y dolor de trasero generalizado, llegaron a la entrada del pueblo al atardecer, desde donde tenían que continuar a pie, ya que Rodorio no tenía caminos asfaltados para seguir con vehículo. Como era tan tarde y no era posible alquilar un caballo que al menos llevara a Sahori y Tatsumi al otro lado, entonces decidieron pasar a "La almenara" a comer algo. Al reconocerlos como caballeros, debido a los gabinetes de las armaduras, el dueño de la fonda los atendió muy amable, les sirvió lo mejor de su menú y tuvo el tino de sentarse a conversar acerca de lo cambiado que estaba todo desde la trágica partida de los dorados, el día del eclipse.

-Ha sido muy triste, mis estimados... algunos de ellos acostumbraban a venir a tomarse algo y la gente los rodeaba para escuchar historias de sus aventuras en las tierras de los dioses -les contó el viejo migrante portugués, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con el delantal- ese eclipse del demonio se los llevó con él...

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada triste, como guardando un momento de silencio por el alma de los caídos.

-Cuénteme, señor -dijo Seiya- eran como personas... ¿normales?

-Sí claro, eran alegres y joviales, muchachos así como ustedes, tal ves un poco mayores... -continuaba narrando el hombre al momento en que una mujer se le acercaba por la espalda y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de éste.

-Todos eran... _tan_ guapos, la diosa tiene buen gusto... -decía la muchacha algo apenada, pero con una risilla bailándole en la boca- nosotras decíamos que la diosa Atena los escogía por su físico, más que por sus habilidades...

-Hija... por amor a la diosa... no puedes hablar así de la Orden Dorada... no eran actores de cine... ay disculpen a esta imprudente!

Algunos de los muchachos volvieron a ver la reacción de Sahori, quien había enarcado las cejas, para después dejar escapar una carcajada sincera, con lo cual los demás se sintieron en plena libertad de reirse por la ocurrencia de la hija del tabernero.

Una vez hubo terminado la abundante cena, los muchachos se levantaron de la mesa, mientras tanto Tatsumi pagó la cuenta en dólares (el chofer que los llevó hasta Rodorio se encargó de sacarles hasta el último euro que llevaban) y después de agradecer la comida y despedirse, continuaron su camino para llegar al Templo Principal.

Una vez al pie de la larguísima escalinata, Sahori prefirió cruzar por los túneles secretos y evitar la entrada a los templos, esto con el objetivo de no exponer a los chicos y sobre todo a Kiki al triste espectáculo que encarnaban las ruinas, desgraciadamente el portón de entrada a dicho túnel, se encontraba dentro de la primera casa.

Al entrar al templo de Aries se encontraron con un paisaje desolador, el aposento destinado al taller, tenía la puerta arrancada de tajo y en el interior se apreciaba la herramienta tirada por doquier y algunos estantes desbancados, donde seguramente se encontraban los frasquitos de vidrio que se veían esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos de los cuales se habían quebrado mostrando un polvo muy parecido a la brillantina, solamente que muy finito y de colores matálicos. La mayoría de la columnata estaba en el suelo, lo que había falseado el techo, que estaba a punto de derrumbarse hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Todos los frisos de mármol que contenían los relieves se habían venido abajo, la mayoría por supuesto que estaban hechos pedazos. Cuando Ikki forzó el portón de hierro que seguía de la pared falsa hacia el pasadizo secreto, algunos trozos de escombro les cayeron encima sin hacerles daño, pero esa era señal de que lo mejor era hacer abandono de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

La vista de la casa de Aries, fue muy impresionante para los muchachos y sobre todo para Kiki, así que a pesar de que venían alegres, guardaron silencio el resto del camino. Ikki prefirió cargar a Kiki en la espalda para aligerar el tiempo de viaje por los pasadizos, Hyoga, Shunrei y Shun iban atrás de ellos y Tatsumi se agarraba sin querer al brazo del dragón, el agarre del viejo se hizo más fuerte, cuando el foco empezó a fallar y se quedaron a oscuras por unos minutos, hasta que Seiya encendió una antorcha de las que se encontraban colocadas en la pared.

-Deja de apretarme, me estás lastimando -dijo Shiryu al hombre cuando aún se encontraban a oscuras.

-Uy si quieren los dejamos solos... -dijo Seiya mientras encendía la antorcha, lo que provocó las risas del grupo menos del dragón, cosa que aligeró un poco el ambiente triste que dejó la travesía por la primera casa.

Al llegar al imponente Templo Principal, la vista no fue tan desoladora como en Aries ya que no había sido destruido, pero al encender las antorchas pudieron observar los estragos de la suciedad acumulada en tantos meses sin mantenimiento. Seiya se adentró a los aposentos internos y volvió con algunos implementos de limpieza, pero debido al cansancio solo sacudieron lo necesario para poner las bolsas de dormir en el salón del trono y echarse a descansar de inmediato, al otro día comenzarían con el duro trabajo de ordenar el templo principal con el objetivo de hacerlo habitable para el grupo, ya que se iban a quedar allí al menos las próximas cuatro semanas, hasta que las clases comenzaran de nuevo en Japón.

* * *

**Esa misma noche: primer contacto**

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Seiya qué diablos pasa! -gritó Ikki, quien se despertó de repente gracias al grito de su hermano- casi me matas del susto... demonios contigo!

-Ya dejen de gritar, que nos van a matar a los demás de un ataque de nervios -terminó Hyoga para hacer más grande el escándalo- miren que tenemos un anciano entre nosotros -dijo aprovechando la situación para burlarse un poco de Tatsumi.

Un gruñido fue toda la contestación del viejo.

Shiryu un poco más prudente, se acercó a Seiya para hablar con él y así tratar de calmarlo un poco.

-¿Qué te sucedió?... realmente te ves mal, te siento muy nervioso, tu cosmo está alterado hermano

Seiya volvió a ver al pelinegro con los ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba un poco.

-Lo... lo vi -dijo tartamudeando.

-¿A quién viste Seiya? -insistió preocupado el dragón.

-Déjalo Shiryu -intervino Ikki girándose en su bolsa para continuar durmiendo- comió demasiado anoche, tiene que haberle sentado mal la cena, eso te pasa por glotón pony!

-Ikki no molestes a Seiya -regañó Shun con una voz suave, presentía que esto generaría en una de esas peleas largas y aburridas entre el Pegaso y el Fénix- está muy nervioso

-Estaba sufriendo... él... él estaba pidiendo ayuda... ellos... ellos lo torturaban... y se reían de lo que le hacían para... para causarle... dolor...

-¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Shun abrazando a Seiya y haciéndole cariño en la espalda.

-Lo torturaban unos espectros... torturaban a Saga de Géminis...

* * *

En los días subsiguientes, los chicos se dedicaron con esmero a las labores de limpieza, pero la prioridad fue acondicionar habitaciones para ellos, debido a que todos amanecían con dolor de cuerpo debido a la dureza del mármol del piso en el Salón del Trono.

A la semana, por fin el Templo se veía limpio y ordenado, tuvieron que tirar todas las alfombras porque estaban raídas y aparte de los espejos que se habían quebrado, lo demás estaba bastante bien conservado. Así que en cuanto estuvieron ubicados, cada uno en una de las habitaciones, decidieron comenzar a inspeccionar las ruinas de las doce casas.

* * *

**Cuatro días después: segundo contacto**

Para esos días muchas cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder, Shun bajó a la casa de Virgo, porque quería revisar si había quedado algo de Shaka mínimamente recuperable de entre los escombros y Shiryu y Hyoga decidieron acompañarlo para realizar la misma triste tarea en Libra y Acuario. Estando solo, el pequeño peliverde suspiró entristecido, porque todo estaba hecho añicos, la desolación era terrible y lo que más le dolió, fue ver destruido el pedestal en forma de lotto que el guardián de la sexta casa utilizaba para meditar... se acercó y acarició uno de los pétalos y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, de repente sintió una presencia detrás suyo, y contuvo la respiración, ya que no se trataba de algún cosmo conocido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca en el momento en que la sensación de que una mano se apoyó en su hombro lo sorprendió de repente, obligándolo a volver a ver hacia atrás donde ya no había nada.

Sea lo que sea que estuvo allí, dejó algo en el suelo.

Una semilla de loto.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

Tatsumi acababa de llevarle la correspondencia, se sentía tan cansada por los trabajos de limpieza, que tomó los sobres y paquetes con desdén y los revisó para separarlos por orden de prioridad. Estaba sentada perezosamente en una señorial silla en el estudio del Patriarca, hacía mucho calor, lo que daría por un aire acondicionado.

De pronto dos sobres le llamaron la atención, uno estaba en noruego y el otro venía sellado con cera... nada menos que por Julián Solo.

Con premura abrió la primera carta enviada por su amiga Hilda, de la región del norte de Asgard.

_Mi muy querida Sahori:_

_Primero que todo, quiero enviarte un abrazo de mi parte, sé que tienes numerosas ocupaciones en tu empresa, pero ojalá pudieras escaparte otra temporada a estos fríos lares de Asgard, te prometo enseñarte a patinar sobre hielo esta vez._

_Las cosas por acá siguen muy solitarias desde la dolorosa partida de mis guerreros, Fler y yo somos nuestra única compañía, así que te imaginarás lo que nos gustaría tenerte de vuelta._

_Por otro lado, quería solicitarte un favor que me apena mucho pedirte, pero hace unos días recibí un ánfora con inscripciones griegas como regalo y quería pedirte que me ayudaras a interpretar los grafos que contiene... ¿será mucho abuso que pueda visitarte para llevar la pieza y que la estudiemos juntas?_

_Realmente esto me tiene muy intrigada y con todo lo que ha pasado mi corazón se llena de temor de que esto signifique que algo malo va a suceder pronto._

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta._

_Me despido amiga querida, un abrazo a la distancia,_

_Hilda de Polaris_

Con el corazón palpitando por lo que acababa de leer, se dispuso a abrir la carta de Julián, sospechando que tenía que ver con el tema del ánfora, leyó seguido los primeros párrafos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_"... un ánfora que recibí como regalo hace unos días, trae una "simpática" nota firmada por algún gracioso con las iniciales Q.P., pensaba que tal ves tú tendrías una respuesta para esto... ¿alguno de tus caballeros no habrá querido pasarse de listo conmigo?_

_Por otro lado, necesito verte para conversar algunos asuntos importantes contigo, y no son prescisamente de negocios._

_Quedo a la espera de que agendes la cita, dale prioridad, te aseguro que es urgente..."_

Sahori se deslizó suspirando decepcionada por el respaldar de la silla y miró a la ventana con la carta de Julián en la mano.

Como detestaba admitir que necesitaba de Julián Solo ahora.

* * *

**Templo principal, ****dos noches después****: tercer contacto**

El caballero de Cisne se revolvía entre sus sábanas, tratando de quitarse de encima esas imágenes terribles que amenazaban con terminar con su cordura.

_Camus... por favor... Camus... maestro Camus, resista por favor..._

Mientras tanto en la habitación del lado, Shiryu trataba sin éxito de librarse de su pesadilla.

_No les hagan eso... por favor... déjenlos en paz!_

A la vez, ambos escucharon la misma voz en sus cabezas.

_Cualquiera que ose desafiar a los dioses del Olimpo no se queda sin recibir su castigo, por eso las almas de los llamados Caballeros Dorados no volverán al ciclo de las reencarnaciones y serán torturadas por toda la eternidad..._

Hyoga se despertó de repente, respirando de forma agitada y empapado en sudor. Cuando volvió hacia su izquierda, allí estaba Shun viéndolo con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó hermano?... no podía despertarte

-Yo... -trataba de contestar el rubio- no... podía salir de la pesadilla... era espantoso... no sé... Shiryu estaba allí... Camus...

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, era Jabu, se le veía muy asustado.

-Shun, Pato -dijo con alarma- la lagartija no despierta!

* * *

Habían pasado unas seis horas desde que Hyoga y Shiryu tuvieron la misma pesadilla, sin que nadie hasta el momento lograra volver en sí al dragón. Sahori se mantenía viendo hacia la nada con la preocupación tatuada en su bello rostro, mientras Shunrei velaba el sueño del pelinegro sin despegarse un segundo de la cama, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun se habían turnado para tratar de hacer contacto con el muchacho por medio del cosmo, pero en vano. Ikki se mantenía recostado en el marco del ventanal, sin decir gran cosa.

-Pero Hyoga ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste? -cuestionaba Seiya por enésima vez.

-Ya te dije, era el maestro Camus, lo estaban torturando de formas horribles y me pedía ayuda, en el momento en que estuve a punto de tomar su mano para traerlo me desperté, y heme aquí explicándote ooootra vez lo que pasó...

-Estás sensible... -dijo Seiya con una mueca de resentimiento.

-Y tú estás más distraído que nunca...

El inicio de una larga e infantil pelea entre Seiya y Hyoga se vio interrumpido por la voz cansada de Shiryu, quien deliraba.

_Maestro... por favor... ¿dónde está?... ya no puedo verlo..._

Los muchachos corrieron hasta donde estaba Shunrei sosteniendo la mano del dragón, quien otra vez parecía estar viviendo la pesadilla de la cual no había podido despertarse.

-Shiryu -dijo Sahori encendiendo su cosmo y acercándose al muchacho- por favor necesito que me escuches, tienes que volver, nosotros no podemos hacer _nada_ por ahora, los Caballeros Dorados están en los dominios de Hades, dominios que nosotros no conocemos, no puedes traerlos a la vida... ni siquiera yo puedo...

-Tú si puedes Atena -replicó Shun de repente- tienes en tus manos lo que Hades pide para liberarlos...

* * *

**Habitación de Sahori, dos noches después**

Tenía horas de dar vueltas sobre las suaves sábanas de su cama de dosel, aquella en la que habían descansado las otras reencarnaciones de Atena durante muchas generaciones.

Varias interrogantes le daban vueltas en la cabeza y no la dejaban en paz.

¿Despertaría Shiryu si ellos revivían? ¿Sería lo correcto traerlos de vuelta, siendo el vagar eternamente el castigo impuesto por un dios? ¿En caso de que volvieran, podrían superar los conflictos entre ellos para enfrentar una vida de convivencia y hermandad en el Santuario?

Sin poder darle más largas al asunto, se levantó decidida y salió al balcón de su habitación dispuesta a cumplir con el que creía su deber de diosa. Estaba tan angustiada por toda la situación, que no se daba cuenta del frío que se colaba por la planta de su pies descalzos o por las fibras de su delicada pijama de seda.

Abrazando el ánfora contra su pecho, se acuclilló sobre sus rodillas para estar cómoda, no sabía cómo romper el sello porque las indicaciones que recibió eran muy ambiguas, pero hizo lo que su corazón de diosa le dictó. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, comenzó a encender su cosmo llamando a su ejército caído para que volvieran con ella. De a poco, decenas de imágenes se apoderaron de su mente y enternecieron su corazón, cada una correspondiente al momento en que sus guerreros de bronce y plata perdieron la vida. Pudo sentir el arrepentimiento de algunos y el orgullo o el miedo de otros al morir.

_Mis amados caballeros, les pido que vuelvan a luchar a mi lado en las batallas venideras y les aseguro, como su diosa, que sus pecados serán perdonados y sus conciencias quedarán libres de culpa..._

De repente, el ánfora comenzó a brillar por sí misma y la tapa que cubría el sello se levantó como empujada desde adentro.

Fue respondido el llamado de la diosa.

Y el sello se rompió, liberando las almas de los caídos.

* * *

**Alrededores del Templo Principal, días después**

Ahora que las órdenes de plata y bronce estaban completas, en el Santuario se hablaba de los miembros de la última Orden Dorada, con la misma devoción y respeto con el que se mencionaban los héroes de la Era del Mito, aquellos hijos de humanos engendrados por dioses, cuyas hazañas marcaron el curso de la historia humana y que ahora estaban registradas en la literatura universal. Los jóvenes guerreros dorados, junto con la figura del Patriarca Shion, se habían ganado el corazón de la gente del Santuario y la admiración de los miembros de otras Órdenes del Olimpo.

La vuelta a la vida de los caballeros de plata y bronce muertos en la Guerra Santa, trajo grandes cambios a los planes establecidos por Sahori antes de emprender su viaje a Atenas. Ahora, tenían mucha ayuda extra para la reconstrucción del Recinto Sagrado y además el espíritu alegre parecía haber retornado a Rodorio.

Tanto a los miembros de la orden de plata como a los de la de bronce se les asignaron tareas específicas en las que tenían que trabajar de forma conjunta. Todas las tareas estaban dirigidas a la reconstrucción de la planta física del Santuario, con el obejtivo de tener las doce casas en condiciones habitables.

Misty de Lacerta, retomó sus deberes como cabeza de la Orden de Plata y Bronce y utilizando sus grandes dotes de administrador, organizó de forma eficiente las labores de limpieza, recontratando los servicios del personal externo, quienes en su totalidad eran habitantes del pueblito.

Poco a poco y con el pasar de los días, el Recinto Sagrado dejó de ser un conjunto en ruinas, para volver a mostrar los vestigios de la majestuosidad de la que se jactaban sus habitantes.

Sin embargo algunos accidentes ocurrían de vez en cuando.

-Sahori... Sahori! -gritaba Seiya quien corría los últimos peldaños de la escalinata para encontrarse con la pelilila, esto ante la mirada atónita de Misty de Lacerta, Capella de Auriga y Moses de Ballena, quienes escoltaban a la diosa, mientras revisaba el avance de la limpieza del jardín de la doceava casa- ufff -jadeó Seiya tomándose de las rodillas- en este lugar... no puede haber alguien que diga que no hace ejercicio con esa escalinata...

-Seiya -dijo Sahori un tanto acongojada por la confianza que demostraba el Pegaso con ella, delante de su escolta de Plata- ¿sucede algo caballero?

-¿Caballero?... ¿te pasa algo Sahori?... ahh -dijo respingándose y fingiendo una posición de firmes, cuando entendió el por qué de la actitud de Sahori para con él- el dichoso protocolo... este -carraspeó y trató de disimular delante de los plateados agravando la voz- princesa Atena, solamente quería informarle que tenemos un tremendo error de cálculo en el templo de Escorpión - y terminó con una reverencia exagerada.

-Disculpe mi señora -intervino Misty y se dirigió al recién llegado- ¿a qué te refieres con "tremendo error de cálculo"? caballero Pegaso

-Ikki se trajo abajo casi toda la columnata...

* * *

**Aposentos privados de la diosa, horas después**

Después de lograr mantener en su lugar el techo de la octava casa y de apagar el incendio que por poco destruye lo que quedaba del cuarto templo, la diosa envió a llamar a dos caballeros de plata con los que tenía planeada una conversación que para ella era muy importante. Media hora después, ella se encontraba sentada frente a su mesita de te, acompañada de Capella y Moses, caballeros de Áuriga y Ballena, respectivamente.

Los dos hombres se veían evidentemente acongojados, mientras la muchacha les servía una taza de te a cada uno y los invitaba amablemente a sentarse con ella.

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando porqué los he mandado a llamar

Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio con una cortés reverencia.

-Entiendo que ustedes eran cercanos a algunos caballeros dorados y que saben mucho de ellos, quisiera que me contaran todo.

Los dos se volvieron a ver algo nerviosos y accedieron a sentarse con su diosa a tomar el te. Algo apenado, el caballero del Áuriga habló primero.

-Mi querida diosa, lo digo en nombre mío... pero sé que somos muchos los que pensamos igual, los Caballeros Dorados eran maravillosos, no sé si usted tuvo la oportunidad de verlos en acción, realmente no conozco qué pasó en la última guerra, pero su poder era extraordinario

La niña asintió complacida y con un gesto amable motivó a Moses para que continuara con la conversación.

-Yo...yo, pues si ellos eran increíbles, sin embargo eran un poco… estrafalarios.

-¿Estrafalarios? ¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres con eso Moses?

-Si, ellos eran extraños…exóticos, unos más que otros…nosotros no los veíamos mucho…de hecho el señor Arles no permitía que nos acercáramos a ellos, entonces era difícil reconocer sus rostros, pero sus actitudes eran...

Sahori, trató de apresurar la respuesta con un movimiento de su ceja derecha.

-¿Sí?

-Algo…aterradoras…crueles...

-Moses cállate –interrumpió Capella- señorita, Moses está exagerando un poco…

Sin hacer caso de Capella, Sahori le pidió más explicaciones a Moses.

-Bueno señorita, lo que sucede es que no eran piadosos y algunas veces los vimos ejecutar miembros de la orden sin ningún reparo…

-Ya veo…

-Señora… algunos eran terribles. Arles los utilizaba como verdugos de sus enemigos, eran verdaderas máquinas asesinas… -continuó Moses ya más confiado- los vimos derramar sangre sin remordimiento en muchas ocasiones.

Sahori no contestó, sino que sorbió un poco más de la taza. Una duda se le venía a la cabeza, ¿sería lo correcto? La respuesta era que necesitaba que volvieran y no solo por ella, sino por Shiryu y además, ninguna de las doce constelaciones había brillado anunciando a nuevos miembros de la élite… tenía que tomar una decisión… por el bien de todos.

* * *

**Templo Principal, días después**

Julián Poseidón, junto con su amazona De Sirena, Tethys, y una extraña mujer de cabellos rojos, quien se presentó como Queen, llegaron puntuales a la cita que había solicitado el dios del Mar a Sahori, con la intención de hablar con ella acerca de algunas alarmantes señales en la Tierra. A parecer a Julián le preocupaban ciertas brechas abiertas, entre el mundo sagrado y el de los hombres que podrían, en algún momento, desencadenar un conflicto que involucrara a los Titanes.

En medio de la conversación, Sahori no podía dejar de recodar que hacía unos años el heredero Solo, había hecho lo imposible para convertirla en su esposa y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable ante su presencia, por otro lado esa misma obsesión había permanecido en él, durante la batalla de los Siete Pilares, por eso respondía a la plática manteniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Al cabo de un rato de una conversación que en momentos se volvía un tanto incómoda, y varias tazas de te acompañadas con canapés, la pelirroja misteriosa intercambió una mirada cómplice con Julián, quien continuó con el otro tema que los tenía allí.

-Atena, hay otro asunto del cual queremos platicar contigo -indicó el peliceleste de forma categórica y sin esforzarse en mostrar amabilidad a sus palabras.

-Soy toda oídos Julián

-Por lo visto lograste resolver sola lo del ánfora, te felicito... eres más lista de lo que parece!

Sahori juntó sus labios por la ira de forma tal que casi formaron una delgada línea en su hermoso rostro, no pudo contestar nada.

-Julián, creo que no es necesario que seas grosero -intervino la pelirroja- Atena siento mucho su impertinencia, fui yo la que te envié el ánfora

Sahori, casi deja caer su taza.

-Tu... ¿tu quién eres?

-Soy Perséfone, la reina del inframundo, firmo Queen Perséfone, prefiero no pecar de obvia para no ser descubierta, sobre por los odiosos jueces de mi marido.

-Pero... ¿por qué me ayudaste?

-Porque te necesito, de hecho... si mal no recuerdas las palabras de Julián todos nos necesitamos ahora... por eso te devolví tus órdenes de plata y bronce...

-¿Y qué hay de mis caballeros dorados?

-Ellos no están muertos Atena -explicó Tethys refiriéndose a la Orden Dorada- por eso tus caballeros de bronce logran contactarlos a través de sus sueños o por medio de visiones, creemos que están cerca de la frontera entre los vivos y los muertos. Sin embargo solamente un cosmos que esté al nivel del noveno sentido puede traerlos de vuelta. Hay dos problemas, los dorados vagan perdidos en alguna dimensión paralela a la nuestra, la cual ellos no conocen y de la que no pueden salir, por otro lado el único que puede autorizar su regreso y por lo tanto guiarlos es Hades, ya que él y solo él, es quien conoce el camino al mundo de los hombres...

-Hades está herido en el pecho por su propia espada y además furioso conmigo, no... no creo que...

-Hay algo que tú tienes y que él necesita, puedes hacer un trueque -dijo Julián sonriendo de lado, mientras miraba a la diosa por encima de su taza de te.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A tu caballero de Andrómeda

* * *

_Continuará..._

_*Anfora: jarrón enorme, cuyo fondo era puntiagudo, por lo que había que sostenerlo con una estructura diseñada para ello, eran utilizadas para almacenar todo tipo de líquidos de conserva, como aceites y vino._

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero les guste. Un abrazo a los que me apoyan con su lectura y sus maravillosos reviews que no hacen más que darme muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_Shakary_


	3. Retorno a casa, primera parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**El retorno a casa, segunda parte**

**En algún lugar de mi mente que no conozco...**

_Sensaciones..._

Todo en este momento son sensaciones que recorren cada rincón de mi cuerpo... sensaciones que no tenía antes... como si mis sentidos hubieran estado atrofiados hasta ahora...

Me siento pleno, completo... se ha acortado la lejanía de mis pensamientos... mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu son uno con el cosmos... con el universo...

Siento como si comprendiera todos los misterios que me rodean, cobran relevancia las leyes de la física y ahora entiendo el cómo y el porqué... ¿será eso a lo que llaman _felicidad_?

Porque felicidad plena, creo que nunca he sentido... ni en mis pocas experiencias amorosas, ni con mis hermanos... tal vez ni siquiera con ella... con mi diosa, la única mujer que quizá he amado de verdad, en mi toda mi vida...

Es extraño, la primera vez que esto sucedió, sentí lo contrario... mi alma estaba prisionera y mi cuerpo a merced de _su_ voluntad... sufrí cada gota de sangre que él derramó, cada lágrima que provocó cuando me controlaba... odié el beso que me dio Pandora... el beso con el que me robó mi inocencia, aquel beso infame con el que me mostró las peores depravaciones de las que son capaces los hombres y que debilitó mi espíritu de forma tal, que lo dejé tomarme y usarme como quiso, incluso, hasta el punto de querer asesinar a mi propio hermano... y a mi diosa...

Pero ahora... todas esas sensaciones me parecen lejanas... él no tiene el control... yo no tengo el control... ahora somos _uno _y yo sufro el dolor de sus heridas y él los torbellinos de mi mente... ahora todo está claro para mí... Hades tampoco tenía el control... lo usaron, como él, me usó a mi...

Pero... ¿quién tuvo la fuerza suficiente para doblegar la voluntad de uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo?

* * *

**Templo Principal, alcoba del Patriarca**

Sahori, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikky y Jabu se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación patriarcal observando la transfiguración de Shun azorados, las dos princesas de Asgard, se les unieron a continuación, cuando sintieron la cosmoenergía del caballero de Andrómeda extenderse por el Santuario. Todos estaban tan concentrados en el muchacho, que no se percataron de lo que sucedía tras ellos, ni en el resto del complejo.

Justo en el momento en que el cosmo de Shun comenzaba a estabilizarse, algo empezó a ocurrir en el lecho patriarcal, cuando Hyoga se dio cuenta, corrió hasta allí, donde un pequeño torbellino de polvo de estrellas iba formando lentamente una figura humana.

-¡Jabu, ven acá por favor! -gritó el rubio al ver sobre el lecho un cuerpo convaleciente- ¡tráeme algo para cubrirlo!

Un hombre muy alto, con largo cabello y dos lunares púrpura en vez de cejas, señal inequívoca de su origen lemuriano, estaba ahora recostado sobre el lecho, tenía la piel empapada en sudor y jadeaba como si acabara de realizar un esfuerzo tremendo.

-Déjenlos... por... favor -balbuceaba en medio del delirio que lo atormentaba- ellos... no tuvieron la culpa... son... son mis niños...

-Caballero -susurró Jabu arropando al recién llegado- estás bien, tranquilo -y dirigiéndose a Hyoga preguntó- pato... ¿no es este el caballero guardián de la primera casa?

-No Jabu, este hombre es Shion de Aries, era el maestro de Mu de Aries... pero... si mal no recuerdo, debería ser un hombre mayor, casi tanto como Dhonko de Libra, sin embargo este que vemos aquí no tiene más de veinticinco años!

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que es Shion?

-Hay un óleo de él en una de las bodegas que me tocó revisar la semana pasada, es el retrato oficial de la toma del Trono, tiene una inscripción atrás, está fechado de mil setecientos y algo... se veía exactamente igual que en ese momento... esto... es increíble...

El hombre volvió a revolverse en la cama y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz mortecina de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban en ese momento la estancia.

-¿Dónde...? oh!... yo... ya veo -susurró Shion sabiamente intuyendo la respuesta que buscaba, al ver los curiosos ojos de los dos muchachos que acompañaron su despertar. Levantando una mano de forma temblorosa, tocó suavemente a Hyoga en la frente y luego a Jabu en el pecho -Cisne... Unicornio... mucho gusto... soy Shion, antiguo caballero de la estrella de Aries...

Ante el saludo del lemuriano, ambos caballeros de bronce hicieron una reverencia tan exagerada que estuvieron a punto de golpearse entre ellos. El antiguo primer guardián les dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y luego recostó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y cerró los ojos para acompasar su respiración.

Para los dos caballeros de bronce, el encuentro con aquellos ojos magenta, había sido indescriptible, en medio del rostro bellísimo de un veinteañero, aquel par de zafiros mostraban la sabiduría acumulada por decenas de años de vida, pero al mismo tiempo dejaban entrever el carácter paternal que le daba a su mirada un aire de dulzura y severidad a la vez.

En cuanto Sahori se percató de esa presencia tan poderosa, corrió a confirmar que el que estaba allí era el antiguo caballero de Aries, quien volvió en la batalla de Hades, con el fin de sacrificarse para entregarle su armadura divina.

-_Shion _-sonrió ella y se acercó al hombre para recibirlo. El hombre, quien se encontraba evidentemente agotado, trató de incorporarse al verla, pero ella se abrió paso entre Jabu y Hyoga para darle un pequeño empujón en el pecho, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo- no te hace bien, el esfuerzo que significa volver a la vida es enorme para cualquiera, incluso para ti, así que tienes que descansar- Sahori se sentó en el borde de la cama de un acongojado Shion, quien sabía que estaba desnudo debajo de las sábanas y le tomó las manos -¿sabes quién soy? -dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, por alguna razón sentía que adoraba a aquel hombre a pesar de que no lo conocía.

-Sí, mi niña... es usted la reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra justa y la sapiencia -dijo él con los ojos exhudando emoción- es un honor... al fin conocerla... ¿acaso me recuerda, señora?

-Claro que te recuerdo _mi_ amado Shion... tú eres _mi _Patriarca...

* * *

**Coliseo de las Amazonas**

-Caballeros, amazonas, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, en los últimos minutos se encendieron los cosmos de catorce caballeros dorados -recitaba Misty de Lacerta caminando de un lado a otro, en uno de los escalones superiores del coliseo de las amazonas - divídanse en parejas, un bronce y un plateado, irán un equipo por casa y actuarán de acuerdo al protocolo de emergencia... compañeros, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, ni qué encontraremos, así que vallan con la diosa... caballeros, amazonas corran a sus posiciones! -gritaba Misty haciendo señales para indicar la formación adecuada.

Los caballeros de bronce y plata se formaron obedeciendo las órdenes de su mayor en jefe, retirándose de inmediato al momento en que escuchaban sus nombres junto con las indicaciones.

-Recuerden una cosa caballeros y esto es para todos en general... si los que están allí son los dorados y esperemos que así sea, ellos son más rápidos y hábiles que cualquiera de nosotros... así que roguemos porque estén de nuestro lado... -y dirigiéndose a Cerbero empezó a dictar instrucciones específicas- Dante, tú con Aracné, primera casa... Mu de Aries, telépata... puede confundir sus mentes y atacarlos desde cualquier flanco, Algor y Geki, segunda casa... Aldebarán de Tauro, dos metros diez de puro músculo...

-Vamos Geki, nos toca controlar al gigante... ¿listo? -le dijo Argol a su compañero al momento en que se dirigían escalinata arriba, mientras el otro asentía resignado.

-Kalia y Ban a la tercera casa, detecto dos cosmos dorados allí, tengan cuidado y no duden en pedir ayuda, Saga de Géminis posee una fuerza tremenda y su táctica es engañar a su oponente por medio de ilusiones... Geist y Ptólemy... Cáncer... el tipo es un psicópata -dijo Misty mirando burlonamente a Geist que le devolvió el gesto con una señal obsena- los puede mandar al infierno con un chasquido de sus dedos... no sigan los fuegos fatuos que controla... -terminó el francés deleitándose de haber molestado a la guerrera.

-Misty... ¿qué está sucediendo? -preguntó Shaina, quien acababa de llegar al coliseo, después de que fue informada por Argol del llamado del caballero Lacerta.

-Sucede, mi querida... Shaina -dijo el aludido con su marcado acento francés y característica forma de arrastrar las palabras, que inyectaban un dejo de impertinencia a todo lo que decía- que nuestra princesa Atena ha intercedido por el alma de los caballeros dorados, y se las ha arreglado para traerlos de vuelta y dados los antecedentes acerca del carácter de estos hombres, vamos a vigilar su llegada muy de cerca...-dándole la espalda a la recién llegada prosiguió- Jamián, Ichi, les toca controlar a Aioria de Leo, velocidad, fuerza y precisión fuera de todo lo que han conocido... Shaina, Nachi... Shaka de Virgo -Nachi no pudo ocultar un bufido debido a su mala suerte y Shaina respiró hondo tratando de serenarse- encomiéndense a la diosa si a este tipo se le ocurre abrir los ojos...

-Misty -dijo Shaina- vete al diablo... -el aludido le dedicó una sonrisas burlona y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sirius, Moses, ustedes se encargarán del antiguo maestro, demasiada fuerza y demasiado poder...es lo único que puedo decirles… Anaya y... -allí Misty se quedó en silencio al ver que no quedaban caballeros de bronce en el coliseo- _los protegidos de la diosa si que hacen lo que se les viene en gana, solo ellos no responden a ningún llamado_ -pensó restando importancia al asunto- _trés bien_... continuemos... Anaya, Capella, octava casa... cuídense de las agujas de Milo...

_Maldición_ -pensó la amazona- _que mala suerte... -_Anaya de Lépus, tuvo varios "desafortunados tropiezos" con el caballero de Escorpión hacía unos años y se había jurado a sí misma que esas historias no se repetirían, pero ahora Misty le ponía aquella tentación en bandeja de plata.

-Marín, Sirius... les toca la novena casa... sinceramente no sé que pueden encontrar allí... que la diosa los acompañe... Alguetti, Dhorte, décima casa, Shura de Capricornio, Escalibur mora en su brazo derecho, cualquier movimiento en falso y los decapita... no hay escudo que valga. Orpheo y Babel, Camus de Acuario, el señor de los hielos, los puede convertir en granizo en segundos, sin importar que lleven sus armaduras puestas. Asterión y yo nos vamos para la última casa... los demás sirvan de apoyo a sus compañeros...

-Qué coincidencia que escogieras precisamente ir a Piscis -le dijo Asterión a su compañero cuando se encontraban subiendo la escalinata.

Misty dejó salir una carcajada.

-Qué mal pensado eres, sé manejar a Afro mejor que nadie... aunque no lo creas... es _solo_ eso...

-Si claro... _manejarlo_...

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer**

De camino a la cuarta casa, su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción, ya que si eran ciertos los rumores de que la diosa pensaba traer de vuelta a la Orden Dorada, su amado caballero estaría de vuelta también, así que a pesar de los gritos de su compañero Ptólemy, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la escalinata hasta el cuarto templo.

-¡Geist!... no seas tonta -gritaba Ptólemy detrás de ella- no sabemos si fue él realmente el que regresó...

Pero Geist lo ignoró por completo... _Angello ha vuelto... _era lo único de lo que estaba segura en ese momento.

Buscó por toda la casa frenética, hasta que logró ver la silueta de su adorado caballero en medio del pasillo, estaba desnudo, inconsciente y boca abajo. Al volverlo se sonrojó, ya que no pudo evitar recordar los maravillosos momentos que había pasado abrazado a ese cuerpo de ensueño y al ver esos labios que aún consideraba suyos, no se contuvo y se acercó para rozarlos delicadamente con sus dedos, al tiempo que él abría los ojos. En ese momento Ptólemy, se colocó detrás de Geist, quien se encontraba acuclillada con Máscara Mortal en sus brazos, con el objetivo de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-_Willkommen_, guapo... -dijo ella sin importarle la presencia de su compañero de plata.

El caballero de Cáncer estaba muy aturdido, se sentía algo nervioso porque no lograba enfocar la mirada, sin embargo aquella dulce bienvenida era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado jamás, porque ella estaba allí con él, ella, a quien la parca se la había arrebatado hacía tanto tiempo.

… _Geist... ¿eres tu verdad? -_logró susurrar mientras respiraba con dificultad- los espectros... dime... que... estamos en el cuarto templo... es que ¿estamos a salvo de ellos?

-SÍ amor mío, aquí no hay espectros, ni torturas, ni oscuridad... estás conmigo...

La amazona sonrió, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y cubrió a su Angello en una manta que llevaba, con el objetivo de encaminarlo hasta la habitación, ayudada por el caballero de plata, quien cargó al aturdido caballero Cáncer.

-Geist, creo que lo mejor es que lo llevemos al Sanatorio -decía el caballero de Sagitta a la amazona- está casi inconciente –ella asintió preocupada y entonces se dirigieron escalinata arriba.

-Estarás bien...Angello... aunque el cielo se caiga, pero estarás bien...

* * *

**Habitación de Shiryu**

Tal como había sucedido en las últimas dos semanas, una agotada Shunrei se quedó dormida en el silloncito que estaba al lado de la cama del caballero dragón, estaba tan agotada, debido a la preocupación y el estrés acumulado, que no se percató de lo que estaba pasando afuera. De un momento a otro, la labor de tejido que estaba realizando para matar las horas mientras cuidaba a Shyriu, resbaló por sus piernas hacia el suelo, pero alguien con muy buenos reflejos lo tomó antes de que tocara el piso y acomodó su cabeza en una almohada con el objeto de que reposara tranquila, sin embargo el rápido movimiento la despertó de un sueño superficial.

-Yo... qué... pero -balbuceó atontada.

-Soy yo Shunrei -la china se topó de frente con un par de cristales azul-gris que añoraba tener cerca hace muchos días- lamento haberlos asustado... sobre todo lamento que pasaras trabajos por cuidarme- continuó el muchacho señalando el sillón donde estaba la muchacha.

-Pero... cómo sabes... tú estabas...

-Desde donde me encontraba podía ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo que pasaba en la dimensión, en la que estaban encerrados los caballeros dorados... estoy bien... me siento muy bien y... -dijo tomando de las manos a Shunrei- gracias por estar allí... porque si te necesito... muchísimo...

_Shyriu..._

-Por ahora descansa -el pelinegro cubrió a la china con una manta y la llevó a la cama- yo tengo que ir a ver qué está sucediendo afuera... -terminó él, permitiéndose un beso en la frente de ella- no quiero que te muevas de aquí... por si alcaso...

-Shyriu ¿qué está pasando?

-Volvieron Shunrei... y Dhonko con ellos

* * *

**Casa de Tauro**

Cuando Algor y Geki llegaron a la entrada de la segunda casa, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para proteger a sus compañeros que subían al resto del complejo, de los enormes objetos que caían en la nave central del templo del Toro.

-Maldición... -gritó un asustado Geki, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Kalia de Corona que cruzaba en ese momento- el torito se despertó de malas... -terminó con una risilla tonta.

-Gracias..._ -_dijo la chica acurrucada bajo la enorme mole del caballero del Oso- mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a géminis antes de que haya otro dorado con los ánimos descontrolados... -continuó ella, sintiendo algo de incomodidad por la cercanía del muchacho, quien se había quedado embobado viéndola.

-_De nada_ -contestó Geki muy perturbado por la presencia cercana de la amazona- fue... un placer... -siguió mientras veía desaparecer la esbelta silueta de la peliceleste, en la penumbra de la segunda casa.

-¡GEKI... CUIDADO! -gritó Algor en el momento en que un sofá estuvo a punto de volverle la cabeza hacia el lado contrario- DEBES ESTAR ATENTO NIÑO... - y acercándose a la cara del asustado Oso terminó- no puedes distraerte por unas caderas bonitas... ¿entendido?

-Sí.. sí se... -el muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que en ese momento distinguió detrás de Algor, la enorme mole de Aldaberán, quien se sostenía la cabeza y tiraba todo lo que se le atravesaba al frente; muebles, trastos, escombro... personas...

-AHHHHHHHHH¡! -gritaba un histérico Alguetti, quien voló por los aires ante la desconcertada mirada de su compañera Dhorte de Columba, ambos guerreros se dirigían hacia la décima casa, cuando se toparon con la mala suerte de atravesarse en el camino del toro en medio de... un despertar confuso.

-CABALLEROS! -gritó la amazona- nosotros lo distraemos, Geki tómalo por la espalda... trata de inmovilizarle los brazos, yo lo mantendré quieto con mis anillos de energía y Algor lo golpea en la nuca, trata de no usar tu escudo de Perseo...

Los hombres obedecieron las órdenes de la corpulenta amazona, quien siempre se había distinguido por su ecuanimidad en situaciones extremas. Así que Geki trató de colocarse detrás del aturdido Aldaberán, quien gritaba de forma descontrolada y seguía lanzando todo a su paso.

-Demonios -pensó la mujer- a estos hombres les sucedió algo _realmente_ malo en el otro lado...

* * *

**Templo Principal**

Shaka había llegado por sus propios medios al templo de la diosa, bajo un aguacero perenne que se había confoabulado con la oscuridad de la noche para dificultar la visibilidad en la escalinata. Notó mucho movimiento a su alrededor mientras subía, al parecer todos los caballeros de plata y bronce, habían sido echados de la cama y corrían de arriba a abajo como en estado de sitio. Estaban tan concentrados en su alocado vaivén, que ninguno se percató de su presencia, sin embargo a él poco le importaba, subía despacio por un lado de la escalinata, siguiendo el llamado que les hacía la diosa, anhelando sentir en todo su esplendor su cosmo divino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Salón del Trono, los temblorosos guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato y no sabían si atacarlo o salir corriendo.

-Buenas noches, caballeros -dijo el rubio con una delicada reverencia de cabeza- ¿será que me pueden dejar pasar?

Los aterrorizados hombres, difícilmente podían olvidar los oscuros días del reinado de Arles en los que Shaka era uno de los asesinos predilectos del Patriarca, además, el rubio se había caracterizado siempre por su actitud altanera y era extraño que pidiera permiso para hacer cualquier cosa.

Los asustados hombres, se volvieron a ver con duda sin saber qué hacer, pero al final decidieron dejarlo pasar, más por miedo que por cortesía.

El guardián de Virgo se encaminó entonces dentro del gran salón que consistía en una estructura rectangular dividida por columnas en tres naves, la más ancha en el centro, era la que terminaba en la silla patriarcal. La alfombra que señalaba el camino hasta el trono había desaparecido y el salón completo estaba abarrotado de toda clase de tiestos viejos y magníficos muebles empolvados o hechos una ruina, esparcidos por todo lo que en algún momento fue un majestuoso salón, donde el Patriarca recibía a sus guerreros más importantes e invitados personales, ahora poco quedaba del Salón del Trono.

Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a permanecer abiertos, así que al entrar a la habitación que estaba semi-oscura, le dolieron, pero definitivamente no quería perderse de nada... eso si que no. Con la delicadeza que caracterizaba su caminar, siguió la pista del cosmo de la diosa, quien sin duda estaba cerca de allí, así que terminó por adentrarse al edificio por la parte de atrás hasta que llegó a la habitación del Patriarca.

Sahori quien estaba al cuidado de Shion, no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría ante la llegada del caballero de Virgo y sin importarle lo empapado que estaba, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente –SHAKA!

Por supuesto que el rubio no supo qué hacer en el momento, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño torso de la muchacha, cerró los ojos solo un momento para disfrutar de la sensación y al abrirlos se topó de frente con una mirada de esmeralda que hacía mucho que no veía.

_Mu… estás aquí…_

* * *

**Habitación del Patriarca**

Shun había cambiado... de eso no cabía la menor duda... su apariencia era distinta, a pesar de que sus aniñados rasgos se mantenían, parecía que había crecido, ahora se veía fuerte y decidido, ya no era aquel chiquillo frágil que lloraba por todo.

Poco a poco, el cosmo que rodeaba al caballero de Andrómeda fue contrayéndose hasta desaparecer dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, quien comenzó a tambalearse y hubiera terminado tendido en el suelo de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Ikki.

-Hermanito... Shun... contéstame algo dime que estás bien...

Hilda de Asgard, quien había estado muy pendiente de los acontecimientos, se acercó a verficar los signos del muchacho, quien realmente parecía que estaba durmiendo de forma plácida.

-Ikki -dijo tomándole un brazo delicadamente al fénix- él está bien... solo duerme, no te preocupes, debe estar agotado… -terminó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al acongojado muchacho, quien asintió sin ganas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación del Patriarca, Sahori se mantenía velando el sueño de Shion

-Sahori -interrumpió Seiya- si ellos están de vuelta y al parecer, no todos pueden moverse por sus propios medios -hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia Shion- lo mejor es que movilicemos a los sanadores y vallamos a ayudar a los templos

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jabu, tu ve a la Fuente y diles que estén preparados para recibir a los caballeros dorados... Hyoga y Seiya bajen a la escalinata y asistan a los que necesiten, Shaka tú te quedas aquí y buscaremos algo para que te cambies -el aludido intentó contradecir, pero la niña no lo dejó, negando con la cabeza- Mu, tú también vas a descansar y no me veas con esa cara. Tatsumi, encárgate de que la servidumbre nos ayude a preparar rápidamente algunas habitaciones y ropa limpia y seca para que ellos se vistan decentemente y se vallan a descansar...

-Sahori, nosotras podemos ayudar también y nos encantaría que nos permitieras hacerlo -intervino Flare de Asgard, refiriéndose también a su hermana.

-Ellos están heridos -dijo la muchacha señalando a los tres dorados que se encontraban en la habitación- si no es mucho abuso, tal vez nos puedan ayudar a curarlos... creo que la fuente no va a dar abasto, tenemos solamente a tres sanadores y cinco cuidadoras y me preocupa que muchos de ellos estén más delicados.

-Será un placer _min vein_ -terminó Hilda- caballeros pasen por aquí- dijo ella con tanta autoridad que Shaka y Mu se volvieron a ver y no se atrevieron a replicar. Flare de inmediato corrió a buscar lo necesario para limpiar y desinfectar las heridas y los muchachos se sentaron en un sofá cercano a la cama de Shion, al que Mu no dejaba de contemplar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Padre... _-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Él es tu padre? -preguntó Hilda sorprendida, mientras recogía el cabello del pelilila por enfrente del hombro para descubrirle la espalda.

-Si, señorita, murió cuando yo tenía siete años y tenerlo aquí de nuevo... -Mu no pudo terminar porque la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Hilda respetuosa de los sentimientos del lemuriano continuó delicadamente y con esmero su labor, la verdad era sorprendente lo que estaba pasando y admiraba muchísimo a esos hombres que habían transgredido el límite entre la tierra de los dioses y la de los muertos en varias ocasiones, con el fin de salvar a la humanidad.

En cuanto a Sahori, aún se resistía a dejar de velar al hermoso lemuriano, que dormía en la cama patriarcal, agradecida con Hades por haberle dado la oportunidad de tenerlo con ella en esta vida. Con gran delicadeza acariciaba suavemente la mano izquierda del hombre, quien hacía tan solo unos momentos cayó rendido por el cansancio, producto de su regreso a la vida.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

Kalia y Ban llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la tercera casa, después del encontronazo con el guardián del segundo templo. Misty les había advertido que se sentían claramente dos cosmos allí y efectivamente así era, desde que entraron pudieron percibirlos fácilmente.

La amazona de plata, era sumamente disciplinada y su mayor virtud en el campo de batalla era la agilidad con la que podía moverse, Shaina siempre comentaba que parecía estar danzando. Sigilosamente, le hizo una seña a su compañero de bronce para que caminara detrás de ella por en medio de la nave central del templo, sin embargo la energía emitida de los cosmos, venía, al parecer, de los aposentos privados. El león menor, era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, se adelantó y la abrió despacio, mientras Kalia cruzaba por el umbral detrás de él.

-Hola -dijo Ban con una voz temblorosa que dejaba entrever que estaba nervioso- ¿hay alguien en casa?

-Caballero, no seas tan evidente con tus emociones -dijo la experimentada muchacha- eso será tu pase al otro mundo en una batalla- el muchacho asintió con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, Kalia solo movió la cabeza en gesto negativo reafirmando lo que acababa de decirle.

_-Por... favor... ayuda _-escucharon apenas los dos guerreros, quienes apresuraron el paso hacia donde venía aquella débil voz- _mi hermano... mi hermano... no sé si está... muerto_ -dijo un hombre peliazul, en el momento en que la amazona se acuclillaba al lado del cuerpo que se encontraba apenas cubierto en el suelo, y que parecía una copia del que les estaba hablando. La mujer no pudo evitar enrojecer detrás de la máscara al levantar el rostro y toparse con las maravillosas facciones de uno de los caballeros de la tercera casa, quien estaba totalmente desnudo, sentado en el piso delante de ella.

-¿Está vivo? -preguntó el peliazul a la aturdida muchacha- es que me dejó de hablar y por más que lo intento no abre los ojos...

-Si, caballero de géminis -respondió Ban en lugar de la mujer, ofreciéndole de paso una sábana para que se cubriera y tocó en el hombro a su compañera para que volviera en si de su estupor para susurrarle- Kalia, recuerda lo de las emociones...

Dejando de lado la vergüenza que sentía por la observación de su compañero, preguntó al peliazul- ¿cuál de los dos es usted, señor?

-Soy Kanon – respondió el hombre cubriéndose tranquilamente sus partes íntimas, sin preocuparse por la presencia femenina- dime... mi hermano... ¿cómo está?

-Pues... pues -balbuceó la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por quitarle los ojos de encima a Kanon- está inconsciente y parece que tiene algo de fiebre- terminó acariciando suavemente la frente de Saga y dirigiéndose tímidamente a Kanon preguntó- ¿usted cómo se siente, señor?

-Yo... pues... sobreviviré... pero _por favor,_ ayuden a mi hermano... yo no necesito nada... de verdad, díganme que lo van a curar...

Kalia asintió y le hizo una seña a Ban para que llevara de inmediato a Saga al Sanatorio y mientras tanto ella ayudó a Kanon a incorporarse y lo recostó en la cama, donde le llevó ropa y se dispuso a revisarlo para atender sus heridas.

-Valla, señor -dijo ella cuando le revisaba la espalda- ... está lleno de moretones y de... estas pequeñas heridas... no sangran, pero tampoco están sanas, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la Fuente...

-No es necesario, te aseguro que hay otros de nosotros que lo necesitan más que yo...

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que les sucedió? -continuó ella limpiando cuidadosamente los cortes del cuerpo del gemelo.

-Fueron los espectros... sin embargo yo estoy bien, los malditos se ensañaron con mi hermano y con el caballero de Piscis... -Kalia dejó de limpiar las heridas como si la hubieran paralizado- _ellos _les decían que era el castigo justo porque ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para asesinar a Ares cuando aún habitaba el cuerpo de mi hermano... así que eso, aunado a su participación en la última batalla contra Hades, los puso en una posición muy comprometedora delante de los dioses... además en el lugar donde estábamos, nuestros cosmos estaban bloqueados y no podíamos defendernos... al menos no de la misma forma...

-¿Y cómo está el otro caballero? -preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz, refiriéndose a Aphrodite.

-No lo sé... antes de que el cosmo de Hades nos guiara a la salida, los habían trasladado fuera de sus encierros para otra sesión de tortura... por la forma en que se reían los espectros... pensé que habían logrado destruir sus almas, pero gracias a la diosa desperté con Saga a mi lado... espero que el Piscis también haya vuelto... -y dirigiéndose hacia la amazona le dijo casi dormido- estás empapada... cuidado y te enfermas...

-Usted no se preocupe por mi, señor... estoy bien... descanse por favor... -terminó ella recostando la cabeza del hombre en la almohada. Kanon se veía evidentemente agotado y soltaba las palabras haciendo una gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido, Kalia al verlo, decidió no provocarle más cansancio con una charla desagradable acerca de la amarga experiencia que acababan de vivir, así que continuó con su labor, hasta que lo dejó debidamente vendado y arropado descansando en su lecho, sin embargo se dirigió de inmediato al Templo Principal para dar su parte de la situación y averiguar un poco más del estado de salud de los demás caballeros dorados.

Pero sobre todo quería conocer la suerte del doceavo caballero.

* * *

**Casa de Tauro**

-ALGOR... CUIDADO!

La situación con Aldebarán se había vuelto insostenible, aparentemente tenía problemas para ver y había caído presa de una terrible crisis de pánico, sí, volver a la vida después de pasar varios meses en un limbo en el reino de los muertos era terrible. El recuento de los daños era cuantioso, un caballero de bronce inconciente, dos plateados heridos y una amazona a punto de perder su ecuanimidad en cualquier momento, eso sin contar los daños a la estructura del templo y los muebles destrozados.

La amazona de Columbo, se mantenía atrincherada detrás de lo que quedaba de una columna caída cuando sintió a su compañera de Ofiuco.

_Dhorte_ -era Shaina comunicándose con la amazona vía cosmo- _veo que tienen problemas y buda no está en casa, así que nos encargaremos nosotros de Capricornio... controlen ustedes al toro..._

_No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Shaina... esto está que arde literalmente... vallan con la diosa..._

Un golpe repentino a una velocidad impresionante, dirigido directamente a la quijada de Aldaberán, tiró noqueado al gigantesco hombre al suelo, esto ante la mirada atónita de los caballeros que trataban inútilmente de controlarlo.

-¿Se salió de control la mole? - Milo de escorpión lucía magnífico, enfundado en su bella armadura dorada, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras revisaba los ojos del aturdido caballero de Tauro.

-Señor Milo -suspiró la amazona de Columba- es... es maravilloso tenerlo de vuelta...

-Cuando llegamos, estaba a punto de bajar la escalinata enfundado en su armadura -renegó Anaya, quien llegó corriendo detrás del octavo caballero- valla que tuvieron verdaderos problemas aquí... esto es un desastre -terminó la amazona haciendo un rápido inventario visual a su alrededor.

-Alde... grandote... despierta... vamos -dijo Milo dándole cachetadas a su compañero- estás desnudo y hay dos hermosas chicas presentes... ¿no te da verguenza?... porque la verdad a mi si…

Anaya rodeó los ojos detrás de la máscara _…típico de Milo…_ pero la verdad en el fondo estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo allí…

* * *

**Casa de Capricornio**

Al igual que otros de sus compañeros, Shura de Capricornio sentía que le había caído parte del inframundo sobre la cabeza; para ese momento en que despertó, debido al alboroto general perpretado por amazonas y guerreros corriendo por doquier, su cuerpo estaba entumido y el frío le calaba los huesos desde dentro, sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse a la poca claridad y podía sentir todas y cada una de las heridas que había recibido en el otro lado.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, llamó a su armadura y se cubrió con ella para soportar un poco el frío, el trauma de volver a la vida era tan fuerte, que cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco, sin embargo su poderoso autocontrol, desarrollado a travez de los años de entrenamiento, no lo dejó caer en la desesperación.

Cuando Shaina y Nachi llegaron, él deseaba con todas sus pocas fuerzas que lo ayudaran a recostarse en un lugar más cómodo que el suelo, para dormir a pierna suelta hasta la próxima guerra de Titanes contra Olímpicos.

-Shura… Shura de Carpricornio –su nombre lo escuchaba en labios de una mujer, quien seguramente lo sacudía de los hombros, hablaba en griego, pero él solo le entendió su nombre, la verdad el único idioma que reconocía en ese momento era el español.

La voz de ella se le hacía cada vez más lejana, tenía tanto sueño y frío que no le importaba que Hades le cayera encima… solo quería dormir…

-Shura de Capriconio –insitió Shaina, pero él la escuchaba en la lejanía y sólo pudo responderle una sarta de incoherencias en español.

-¿¡Shulana!?... y ¿a este qué le pasa? –dijo Shaina furiosa, ante la risa del caballero de bronce que la asistía- Nachi, si lo puedes cargar con todo y armadura, es mejor que lo llevemos al sanatorio, éste tipo definitivamente está delirando…

Shura, mientras tanto se dejó llevar por el delicioso divagar de la inconciencia, como si su alma libre, estuviera fuera de ese cuerpo que le escocía… y en ese momento sus bellos ojos de esmeralda, no vieron más que oscuridad…

* * *

**Casa de Acuario**

-Maestro… maestro Camus…

Hyoga entró como esperpento buscando por toda la onceava casa a su amado maestro de Acuario, mientras por el frente entraban Orpheo y Babel de forma sigilosa, temiendo encontrarse en cualquier momento con una ráfaga que los convirtiera en una maqueta de hielo.

-Señor Camus –decía Orpheo caminando con todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando una mala reacción al regreso, como el que tuvo el guardián de Tauro, sin embargo al final del pasillo, se encontraron al francés recostado a una columna, mientras era auxiliado por Hyoga.

-Quédense a cuidarlo, yo buscaré algo que ponerle –los plateados arquearon las cejas, por la prepotencia del cisne al darles una orden, lo cual captó de inmediato Hyoga- … por favor señores- terminó con un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

Orpheo entonces se acuclilló al lado del señor de Acuario, quien estaba casi inconciente, sin embargo lograba decir algunas palabras sueltas… en francés! Cuando Hyoga volvió con unos pantalones y camisa de dormir, lo cubrieron bien para llevarlo lo antes posible al sanatorio. Como Babel era el más corpulento de los tres, cargó con cuidado al dorado y salieron por la escalinata en medio del aguacero, el cual se hacía más copioso conforme corría la madrugada.

En medio de la escalinata hacia el templo principal, Camus balbuceó algo en su lengua natal que paralizó a Hyoga instantáneamente.

-Hyoga… dime que los vinos… están bien…

* * *

**Casa de Libra**

El color y la textura de su piel eran distintos, ahora era suave, sin manchas, sin arrugas. También su rostro había perdido los signos de tantos años vividos, ya no tenía la barba cana que lo caracterizaba.

Pero sus ojos eran los mismos, ellos sí habían envejecido, toda la experiencia acumulada estaba evidente en su mirar, la diosa le había permitido su cuerpo de joven otra vez para que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar lo que al parecer podría ser otra batalla divina.

Esta generación de caballeros dorados era muy particular, ya que aunque Arles les hubiera obligado a ordenarse siendo aún muy pequeños, la mayoría tenía el poder necesario para portar una armadura dorada a muy temprana edad. Además en este momento, habían cinco caballeros vistiendo armaduras divinas y eso nunca había pasado, todo lo anterior aunado al hecho de que un dios del Olimpo utilizó a un miembro de la orden como avatar.

En sus casi trecientos años de vida, nunca había visto tantas coincidencias juntas y eso solo significaba que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

**Sanatorio**

-Pasen por acá, por favor –dirigía una preocupada Marin a Aioria, quien venía cargando junto con Dhonko a su hermano mayor, el cual, prácticamente se dejaba arrastrar por los dos hombres. Aiorios estaba pálido y sudoroso, también temblaba constantemente, víctima de los escalofríos y parecía estar a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

-Acuéstenlo aquí –señaló la cuidadora, disponiendo la almohada de una cama para recibir al joven sagitario. Aioria acostó cuidadosamente a su hermano y obedeciendo a regañadientes la señal de la mujer, se retiró cuando el sanador llegó corriendo para atender a Aiorios. Marín tomó al león del brazo y junto con Dhonko, se sentaron en una salita contigua al cuarto donde minutos antes dejaron a Aiorios bajo el cuidado del personal de la Fuente.

-Aioria, sé que no hay palabras para consolarte en este momento, pero aquí estamos para apoyarte… si está de vuelta, es porque un destino maravilloso está escrito para él…

-No quiero… no quiero perderlo otra vez, maestro Dhonko –Aioria no pudo evitar el llanto y Marín lo rodeó con un abrazo fuerte, para que al menos se sintiera acompañado y ese simple gesto, el caballero del león lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya que en ese momento lo que temía era volver a la soledad.

Un tumulto se escuchó entrando por la misma puerta que hace un momento usaron para llevar a Aiorios. Misty traía en brazos el cuerpo de uno de ellos, envuelto en unas sábanas ensangrentadas. Fue realmente alarmante cuando uno de los sanadores salió corriendo a recibirlos para hacer una ligera revisión al caballero y su semblante se ensombreció por completo, de inmediato, dos cuidadoras, junto al mayor se dirigieron a una de las salas del fondo corriendo a toda prisa, detrás de Lacerta.

-¿Pudo ver cuál era señor Dhonko? –inquirió Marín

-No lo vi bien… ¿Asterión a cuál traían?

El caballero de plata intentó empezar a hablar en medio del caos, cuando en eso llegó Ban cargando con dificultad a Saga de Géminis y de inmediato Dhonko se puso en pie para ayudarle.

-Señor... –dijo el de bronce jadeando- lo veo mal, casi no se siente cuando respira… ¿dónde lo llevo?

Dhonko, entonces, tomó al muchacho del brazo y lo ayudó a cargar a Saga hasta el fondo, donde atendían al otro caballero que no habían identificado.

Poco después entró Babel con Camus en brazos y detrás de ellos Milo, con Aldaberán apoyado en los hombros, todos empapados por el aguacero.

-Siéntate grandote… aquí está bien –y volviendo a ver a Aioria se dirigió a ál con una gran sonrisa- GATO… ¡volviste también!... ¿cómo está Olos?

-¿Olos? –preguntó Marín

-Así le decía Mu a Aiorios, cuando era bebé –contestó el escorpión- y pues a nosotros se nos pegó… bueno a mí…

-Pues -contestó Aioria apenas audible- está...

Dhonko volvía con el semblante muy decaído en ese momento y se sentó al lado de los otros interrumpiendo al león.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? –preguntó Milo, borrando su sonrisa de la cara al ver la cara del caballero de Libra.

-Aphrodite y Saga están agonizando…

* * *

**Despacho del Patriarca, unas horas después**

-Entonces por lo que usted me dice, al parecer algunos de ellos están delicados…

-Si señora, los caballeros de Capricornio, Cáncer, Sagitario y Acuario deben recluirse en el sanatorio un tiempo, porque no pueden moverse por sus propios medios, a pesar de eso se encuentran estables y sobrevivirán sin duda, pero uno de los gemelos y Piscis están muy graves… no sé… qué será de ellos…

Sahori bajó la mirada llena de tristeza.

-En cuanto a los demás, con todo respeto señora, a mi parecer el señor Shion debería internarse también…

-Lo sé, pero no lo aceptará… preferiría ceder su cama a alguno de los chicos y dormir en el piso… conozco su corazón y ama a esos muchachos como si fueran hijos suyos…

-Sí, mi señora, aún recuerdo la forma en que los trataba cuando estaban pequeños… eran su adoración…

Sahori suspiraba cada vez que oía algo que tuviera que ver con el pasado de Shion, cuando estuvo a la cabeza de la Orden antes que Saga, esas remembranzas lograban sacarle más de una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Todos tienen golpes varios, pero manejables, las asistentes se han encargado de suturar, limpiar y curar y en este momento trabajan afanosamente en dejar las heridas bien tratadas para que puedan echarse a dormir tranquilos… señora, no debe permitirles que se levanten de sus camas, al menos en una semana…

-Eso… si va a estar difícil… -dijo ella suspirando de forma dramática, lo que la hacía ver muy graciosa- muchas gracias por su informe Eneas… ahora… ¿le puedo pedir algo?

-Por supuesto… señora –dijo el hombre inclinándose.

-Trate de que se pongan bien por favor… haré lo que me pida…

El sanador, un hombre mayor de pelo entrecano, se inclinó delante de la diosa para retirarse, dejándola a ella sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma mirando la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

Algo le decía a Sahori que los problemas no habían terminado, sino que _apenas _estaban por comenzar…

* * *

**Sanatorio, tres días después del renacimiento**

-Pero que alegría verte con tan buen semblante, Camus -observó Mu al visitar a su compañero en la habitación que les habían reservado a algunos de los caballeros dorados, quienes aún no se recuperaban de las consecuencias físicas de su estancia en el otro mundo, en donde estuvieron condenados por algún tiempo.

-Gracias... ¿Mu de Aries, verdad? -contestó Camus amablemente, quien permanecía con el torso y el brazo izquierdo vendados- es que realmente después de que nos fuimos a entrenar fuera del Santuario, nos vimos poco... pero si te recuerdo de cuando niños... muy gratos recuerdos por cierto…

-Pero no es tarde para conocernos mejor, caballero de Acuario... me encantaría que conversemos acerca de algunos libros que no he podido comentar con nadie y que me encantaría analizar algún día, sé que te gustan los libros

-Claro que sí, será un placer -terminó Camus con una reverencia de cabeza, que era lo único que realmente podía mover sin que le doliera.

Mu después de despedirse, dejó a Camus continuar con la lectura de "La dama de las Camelias" que tenía en las manos y dirigió una mirada rápida a la habitación, con el objetivo de encontrar al caballero de Géminis, quien también estaba delicado.

El salón era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a todos los miembros convalecientes de la Orden Dorada. Camus era quien se encontraba más cerca de la puerta y después de permanecer dos días en estado de semi-inconciencia, se había comenzado a recuperar con buen ritmo de sus heridas; tres costillas y una pierna rotas y un brazo dislocado. En la cama contigua se encontraba Shura, un poco más delicado que Camus, tenía contusiones en todo el cuerpo y permanecía con sedantes para mantenerlo tranquilo, al lado de este (y de forma muy irónica, pensó Mu) estaba Aiorios durmiendo. Al fondo, habían colocado a Saga a la derecha y a Aphrodite a la izquierda, éste último grave e inconsciente desde que volvieron a la vida. El caballero de Aries, se dirigió entonces al final del salón acercándose a cada cama para revisar el estado de sus compañeros.

Aiorios se veía durmiendo muy tranquilo, mientras que Aphrodite si tenía señales evidentes de sufrimiento, la piel bañada en sudor y constantes temblores en el cuerpo. Para Mu, Aphrodite era prácticamente alguien desconocido, sin embargo consideraba a todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados como hermanos, así que ver al peliceleste en tan mal estado, le llenaba de profunda tristeza, por eso, buscó en el armario de la habitación un par de mantas y arropó al muchacho tratando de brindarle algo de calor, antes de ir a visitar a Saga.

-Que la diosa te brinde su fortaleza caballero de Piscis, debes salir adelante, no te conozco, pero si he escuchado de ti y sé lo poderoso que puedes ser, por eso no debes dejarte vencer por lo que te hicieron en el otro lado, no le des gusto a _ellos_... -Aphrodite se revolvió en sueños como única respuesta a las palabras de Mu, quien de inmediato se dirigió a la cama de Saga.

Saga se encontraba dormido, se le veía tranquilo y su respiración era acompasada, lo que significaba un gran avance con respecto al día en que volvieron y habían llevado al geminiano muy mal herido, el poder de recuperación de su hermano mayor era asombroso, igual que todo él. Con cuidado se acercó al peliazul y lo observó largo rato, tratando de recordar el rostro del adolescente de hacía quince años atrás. Y como si Saga supiera que lo estaban observando, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con las bellas esmeraldas de Mu.

-Hola -dijo el lemuriano algo serio.

-Hola... - Saga había soñado tanto tiempo con tener a Mu al frente para decirle tantas cosas, que en ese momento simplemente se quedó mudo, tener al frente a su hermano pequeño convertido en un hombre tan parecido a su padre, con un cosmo tan desarrollado, era sorprendente.

El lemuriano suspiró y volvió a ver a la cama del lado, justo donde yacía Aiorios.

-Padre... está vivo ¿lo sabías?

Saga no pudo evitar que un camino de lágrimas comenzara a brotar de sus ojos y el temblor en su pecho desnudo provocado por los sollozos, dejó ver al menor, el dolor que su hermano sentía por todo lo que había pasado. Mu tenía rabia por el asesinato de Shion, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Saga no tenía la culpa y por eso no pudo evitar enternecerse con la reacción que éste tuvo con la noticia que acababa de darle acerca de su padre.

Por la forma en que se acercó a él, Saga pensó que Mu no iba a perdonarlo, pero el lemuriano reaccionó como no se lo esperaba y lo abrazó como lo hacía cuando eran niños y tenía sueño, ocultando la cara en su abundante cabello azul, a la espera de que el gemelo lo paseara hasta que caía dormido en sus brazos.

-Saga... hermano… te he extrañado _tantísimo_…

* * *

**Sanatorio, una semana después del renacimiento**

Para ese momento, todos los dorados que habían sido recluídos en el sanatorio, se encontraban fuera, hospedados en el Templo Principal, terminando de recuperarse de sus heridas*. Todos a excepción de Saga y Aphrodite.

Después de la visita de Mu, Saga había mejorado notablemente, debido a que la motivación para continuar luchando, era aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba para recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de su amada familia y aunque no le permitían salir del sanatorio, se sentía feliz de recibir a su padre y hermanos todos los días en su habitación, es cierto, aún era difícil que todos se sintieran cómodos en una conversación, pero el solo hecho de estar cerca, había alivianado poco a poco el ambiente familiar.

Para esos días el único que se mantenía sin cambios, era el caballero de Piscis, quien aún permanecía inconciente, sin embargo ese día su salud comenzó a irse de pique.

Los sanadores decían que la causa del desmejoramiento en la salud de Afro era que su sangre se había vuelto tan tóxica que su cuerpo buscaba expulsarla, por supuesto que tampoco sabían cómo curarlo. Esa tarde mandaron a llamar a Máscara de urgencia, debido a que el muchacho empeoró notoriamente en las últimas horas. Con premura y tan rápido como sus lesiones le permitían, recorrió los pasillos que formaban el laberinto de habitaciones del sanatorio, al final del último pasillo, donde habían trasladado a Aphrodite, debido a la caída de su condición.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del caballero de Piscis se sorprendió de la palidez tan marcada de su rostro, porque ni siquiera cuando se le había ido la mano sometiéndose a los efectos de algún veneno, se le vio tan decaído... y eso no era lo peor, su cabello perdió el hermoso color de cielo, tornándose casi blanco, pero lo que hizo a Angello estar a punto de gritar fue ver el delgado camino que delineaban las gotas carmesí que salían de los ojos, y oídos del muchacho.

Cuidadoras y sanadores, corrían por ayudar al caballero piscis para que no se desangrara, mientras las cuidadoras aplicaban paños de hierbabuena en la frente, los sanadores sometían el cuerpo a la energía de sus cosmos curadores, pero el muchacho no respondía a ninguno de los tratamientos.

-¿Por qué no hacen algo más efectivo?... un aguijonazo en el pecho, eso puede funcionar... -dijo desesperado Máscara.

Eneas, el sanador más viejo y por lo tanto el de más experiencia, se sentó agotado en el silloncito de la habitación tratando de recuperar fuerzas para continuar aplicando la energía al caballero.

-Señor, para nosotros también es un riesgo atenderlo, cualquier tacto con su piel o su sangre es mortal, necesito que lo comprenda... hacemos todo lo posible...

Qué impotente se sintió entonces el caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

-¿Dices que tiene que ver con el estado del árbol Angello? –Shion había llegado a la habitación de Piscis en cuanto se enteró de que el muchacho estaba mal.

-Estoy casi seguro, maestro. Parece que el destino del caballero Piscis está ligado a ese abedul, y el árbol está muerto… ahora...

La mirada de Shion se llenó de evidente tristeza, sabía que el muchacho estaba sufriendo, se veía en la forma en que se revolvía en la cama, y en los débiles gemidos que emitía.

-Hablaré con Atena... –fue lo más que pudo decir y acercándose al oído del enfermo le susurró- Kris… sé mejor que nadie que para ti no ha sido fácil, pero…-Shion suspiró afligido- aunque no me creas, te quiero como a un hijo… no te vallas, por favor… te lo suplico… te necesitamos aquí, antes que cualquier cosa, eres un caballero Dorado y no debes rendirte- diciendo esto, salió de la habitación muy preocupado por el estado del chico con el objetivo de dirigirse en busca de la diosa, para encontrar alguna solución en conjunto, si es que la había.

Al salir del sanatorio, tuvo frente a él la vista completa de lo que fuera el hermoso jardín exterior de la doceava casa, por lo que el Patriarca se percató de la gravedad de la situación: las rosas, cuya vida dependía del cosmo del doceavo guardián, estaban muertas y el lugar continuaba siendo tierra árida, señal inequívoca de que el guardián de la doceava casa estaba realmente mal, ¿cómo no lo había visto?...el caballero de piscis se estaba muriendo y no lo había visto…¿que clase de Patriarca era?

* * *

**Tres horas después**

Aphrodite no mejoraba, a pesar de que el personal del sanatorio hacía lo que podía. Shaina y Dhonko se le habían unido más tarde a MM, para ayudar a hacer guardia. Mu llegó después de un rato con un frasco de extracto de belladona para calmar un poco la ansiedad del enfermo, porque para entonces los sanadores no habían podido hacer nada por tranquilizarlo.

Conforme pasaba la noche, otros miembros de la orden llegaron al sanatorio, ya sea para ayudar o simplemente para dar su apoyo, Shaka, por ejemplo se apostó al lado del muchacho con toda la intención de ayudarle a controlar su respiración y tranquilizarlo un poco.

Cerca de la media noche, Atena apareció en el umbral de la habitación. Despacio se fue acercando al enfermo y con su mano brillante de cosmo lo revisó despacio, cuando llegó al pecho del muchacho le colocó la mano y lo apretó fuerte, mientras hacía brillar su cosmo intensamente, lo que hizo que él gimiera un poco. Una vez terminó aquel ritual, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al grupo.

-No puedo hacer más…él no quiere seguir…lo siento –la diosa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis, un rato después…**

MALDITO ÁRBOL! –Máscara apoyaba sus gritos con un par de patadas al tronco seco del abedul- ESTA ES TU VENGANZA…LO DEJASTE QUE SE MURIERA! –luego cayó rendido, sollozando a los pies del gigante- …le dolía mucho lo que te pasó... le dolía todo lo que hizo, lo que _él_ lo hizo hacer y tú no lo escuchaste... ESPÍRITU DE MIERDA… ahora no hay nada que pueda salvarlo… ¡nada!... oiste… qué te costaba perdonarlo... hablarle siquiera... recordarle su nombre...

Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, que la mejor forma de desquitarse con el universo era culpando al abedul sagrado de la desgracia de perder a una de las únicas dos personas que había amado en toda su miserable existencia. Se sentía frustrado porque todo lo que habían intentado falló, impotencia porque había perdido su cosmo y parecía que no lo iba a recuperar nunca, ansiedad porque los acontecimientos se mantenían igual y no había un giro inesperado que arreglara todo y miedo, porque su amigo se moría y no sabía qué pasaría con él cuando sucediera...

Mientras el caballero de cáncer se desquitaba con el abedul, una mariposa noctámbula revoloteaba buscando algo de néctar para alimentarse esa noche y lo encontró, en unos capullos de rosa aquamarina que habían brotado en un rincón del jardín de piscis.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Bueno, se me hizo un poquitín largo, pero había muchas situaciones de por medio que no quería dejar sueltas para el próximo y otras que si necesitaba comenzar, gracias por sus comentarios y me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido hasta ahora. _

_*Me tienen paciencia, próximamente van a desarrollarse más las relaciones entre la gente de la Orden, pero por ahora, los doraditos tienen que recuperarse._

_En uno de los reviews me preguntan si la historia es yaoi, bueno pues, sinceramente en este momento no lo tengo claro ni yo, lo que sucede es que este relato no es romántico, creo que eso del romance no se me da muy bien. Realmente la historia trata de la vuelta a la vida de los caballeros dorados y pues, el amor vendrá, pero como les dije, no es mi motivo central. No tengo nada en contra del yaoi, de hecho he leído fics maravillosos en ese género y no lo descarto para este fic, pero como les cuento, no es el centro de la historia, por eso no he puesto una advertencia. Eso sí, les garantizo que por una cuestión de respeto hacia mis propias convicciones, nunca relataré acerca de relaciones incestuosas u hombres embarazados, lo siento, nada en contra de quien lo escribe o lo disfruta, pero yo no lo comparto y por lo tanto tampoco lo leo o lo escribo._

_Un abrazo como siempre, Shakary_


	4. Retorno a casa II parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**El retorno a casa, segunda parte**

**En algún lugar de mi mente que no conozco...**

_Sensaciones..._

Todo en este momento son sensaciones que recorren cada rincón de mi cuerpo... sensaciones que no tenía antes... como si mis sentidos hubieran estado atrofiados hasta ahora...

Me siento pleno, completo... se ha acortado la lejanía de mis pensamientos... mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu son uno con el cosmos... con el universo...

Siento como si comprendiera todos los misterios que me rodean, cobran relevancia las leyes de la física y ahora entiendo el cómo y el porqué... ¿será eso a lo que llaman _felicidad_?

Porque felicidad plena, creo que nunca he sentido... ni en mis pocas experiencias amorosas, ni con mis hermanos... tal vez ni siquiera con ella... con mi diosa, la única mujer que quizá he amado de verdad, en mi toda mi vida...

Es extraño, la primera vez que esto sucedió, sentí lo contrario... mi alma estaba prisionera y mi cuerpo a merced de _su_ voluntad... sufrí cada gota de sangre que él derramó, cada lágrima que provocó cuando me controlaba... odié el beso que me dio Pandora... el beso con el que me robó mi inocencia, aquel beso infame con el que me mostró las peores depravaciones de las que son capaces los hombres y que debilitó mi espíritu de forma tal, que lo dejé tomarme y usarme como quiso, incluso, hasta el punto de querer asesinar a mi propio hermano... y a mi diosa...

Pero ahora... todas esas sensaciones me parecen lejanas... él no tiene el control... yo no tengo el control... ahora somos _uno _y yo sufro el dolor de sus heridas y él los torbellinos de mi mente... ahora todo está claro para mí... Hades tampoco tenía el control... lo usaron, como él, me usó a mi...

Pero... ¿quién tuvo la fuerza suficiente para doblegar la voluntad de uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo?

* * *

**Templo Principal, alcoba del Patriarca**

Sahori, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikky y Jabu se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación patriarcal observando la transfiguración de Shun azorados, las dos princesas de Asgard, se les unieron a continuación, cuando sintieron la cosmoenergía del caballero de Andrómeda extenderse por el Santuario. Todos estaban tan concentrados en el muchacho, que no se percataron de lo que sucedía tras ellos, ni en el resto del complejo.

Justo en el momento en que el cosmo de Shun comenzaba a estabilizarse, algo empezó a ocurrir en el lecho patriarcal, cuando Hyoga se dio cuenta, corrió hasta allí, donde un pequeño torbellino de polvo de estrellas iba formando lentamente una figura humana.

-¡Jabu, ven acá por favor! -gritó el rubio al ver sobre el lecho un cuerpo convaleciente- ¡tráeme algo para cubrirlo!

Un hombre muy alto, con largo cabello y dos lunares púrpura en vez de cejas, señal inequívoca de su origen lemuriano, estaba ahora recostado sobre el lecho, tenía la piel empapada en sudor y jadeaba como si acabara de realizar un esfuerzo tremendo.

-Déjenlos... por... favor -balbuceaba en medio del delirio que lo atormentaba- ellos... no tuvieron la culpa... son... son mis niños...

-Caballero -susurró Jabu arropando al recién llegado- estás bien, tranquilo -y dirigiéndose a Hyoga preguntó- pato... ¿no es este el caballero guardián de la primera casa?

-No Jabu, este hombre es Shion de Aries, era el maestro de Mu de Aries... pero... si mal no recuerdo, debería ser un hombre mayor, casi tanto como Dhonko de Libra, sin embargo este que vemos aquí no tiene más de veinticinco años!

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que es Shion?

-Hay un óleo de él en una de las bodegas que me tocó revisar la semana pasada, es el retrato oficial de la toma del Trono, tiene una inscripción atrás, está fechado de mil setecientos y algo... se veía exactamente igual que en ese momento... esto... es increíble...

El hombre volvió a revolverse en la cama y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz mortecina de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban en ese momento la estancia.

-¿Dónde...? oh!... yo... ya veo -susurró Shion sabiamente intuyendo la respuesta que buscaba, al ver los curiosos ojos de los dos muchachos que acompañaron su despertar. Levantando una mano de forma temblorosa, tocó suavemente a Hyoga en la frente y luego a Jabu en el pecho -Cisne... Unicornio... mucho gusto... soy Shion, antiguo caballero de la estrella de Aries...

Ante el saludo del lemuriano, ambos caballeros de bronce hicieron una reverencia tan exagerada que estuvieron a punto de golpearse entre ellos. El antiguo primer guardián les dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y luego recostó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y cerró los ojos para acompasar su respiración.

Para los dos caballeros de bronce, el encuentro con aquellos ojos magenta, había sido indescriptible, en medio del rostro bellísimo de un veinteañero, aquel par de zafiros mostraban la sabiduría acumulada por decenas de años de vida, pero al mismo tiempo dejaban entrever el carácter paternal que le daba a su mirada un aire de dulzura y severidad a la vez.

En cuanto Sahori se percató de esa presencia tan poderosa, corrió a confirmar que el que estaba allí era el antiguo caballero de Aries, quien volvió en la batalla de Hades, con el fin de sacrificarse para entregarle su armadura divina.

-_Shion _-sonrió ella y se acercó al hombre para recibirlo. El hombre, quien se encontraba evidentemente agotado, trató de incorporarse al verla, pero ella se abrió paso entre Jabu y Hyoga para darle un pequeño empujón en el pecho, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo- no te hace bien, el esfuerzo que significa volver a la vida es enorme para cualquiera, incluso para ti, así que tienes que descansar- Sahori se sentó en el borde de la cama de un acongojado Shion, quien sabía que estaba desnudo debajo de las sábanas y le tomó las manos -¿sabes quién soy? -dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, por alguna razón sentía que adoraba a aquel hombre a pesar de que no lo conocía.

-Sí, mi niña... es usted la reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra justa y la sapiencia -dijo él con los ojos exhudando emoción- es un honor... al fin conocerla... ¿acaso me recuerda, señora?

-Claro que te recuerdo _mi_ amado Shion... tú eres _mi _Patriarca...

* * *

**Coliseo de las Amazonas**

-Caballeros, amazonas, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, en los últimos minutos se encendieron los cosmos de catorce caballeros dorados -recitaba Misty de Lacerta caminando de un lado a otro, en uno de los escalones superiores del coliseo de las amazonas - divídanse en parejas, un bronce y un plateado, irán un equipo por casa y actuarán de acuerdo al protocolo de emergencia... compañeros, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, ni qué encontraremos, así que vallan con la diosa... caballeros, amazonas corran a sus posiciones! -gritaba Misty haciendo señales para indicar la formación adecuada.

Los caballeros de bronce y plata se formaron obedeciendo las órdenes de su mayor en jefe, retirándose de inmediato al momento en que escuchaban sus nombres junto con las indicaciones.

-Recuerden una cosa caballeros y esto es para todos en general... si los que están allí son los dorados y esperemos que así sea, ellos son más rápidos y hábiles que cualquiera de nosotros... así que roguemos porque estén de nuestro lado... -y dirigiéndose a Cerbero empezó a dictar instrucciones específicas- Dante, tú con Aracné, primera casa... Mu de Aries, telépata... puede confundir sus mentes y atacarlos desde cualquier flanco, Algor y Geki, segunda casa... Aldebarán de Tauro, dos metros diez de puro músculo...

-Vamos Geki, nos toca controlar al gigante... ¿listo? -le dijo Argol a su compañero al momento en que se dirigían escalinata arriba, mientras el otro asentía resignado.

-Kalia y Ban a la tercera casa, detecto dos cosmos dorados allí, tengan cuidado y no duden en pedir ayuda, Saga de Géminis posee una fuerza tremenda y su táctica es engañar a su oponente por medio de ilusiones... Geist y Ptólemy... Cáncer... el tipo es un psicópata -dijo Misty mirando burlonamente a Geist que le devolvió el gesto con una señal obsena- los puede mandar al infierno con un chasquido de sus dedos... no sigan los fuegos fatuos que controla... -terminó el francés deleitándose de haber molestado a la guerrera.

-Misty... ¿qué está sucediendo? -preguntó Shaina, quien acababa de llegar al coliseo, después de que fue informada por Argol del llamado del caballero Lacerta.

-Sucede, mi querida... Shaina -dijo el aludido con su marcado acento francés y característica forma de arrastrar las palabras, que inyectaban un dejo de impertinencia a todo lo que decía- que nuestra princesa Atena ha intercedido por el alma de los caballeros dorados, y se las ha arreglado para traerlos de vuelta y dados los antecedentes acerca del carácter de estos hombres, vamos a vigilar su llegada muy de cerca...-dándole la espalda a la recién llegada prosiguió- Jamián, Ichi, les toca controlar a Aioria de Leo, velocidad, fuerza y precisión fuera de todo lo que han conocido... Shaina, Nachi... Shaka de Virgo -Nachi no pudo ocultar un bufido debido a su mala suerte y Shaina respiró hondo tratando de serenarse- encomiéndense a la diosa si a este tipo se le ocurre abrir los ojos...

-Misty -dijo Shaina- vete al diablo... -el aludido le dedicó una sonrisas burlona y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sirius, Moses, ustedes se encargarán del antiguo maestro, demasiada fuerza y demasiado poder...es lo único que puedo decirles… Anaya y... -allí Misty se quedó en silencio al ver que no quedaban caballeros de bronce en el coliseo- _los protegidos de la diosa si que hacen lo que se les viene en gana, solo ellos no responden a ningún llamado_ -pensó restando importancia al asunto- _trés bien_... continuemos... Anaya, Capella, octava casa... cuídense de las agujas de Milo...

_Maldición_ -pensó la amazona- _que mala suerte... -_Anaya de Lépus, tuvo varios "desafortunados tropiezos" con el caballero de Escorpión hacía unos años y se había jurado a sí misma que esas historias no se repetirían, pero ahora Misty le ponía aquella tentación en bandeja de plata.

-Marín, Sirius... les toca la novena casa... sinceramente no sé que pueden encontrar allí... que la diosa los acompañe... Alguetti, Dhorte, décima casa, Shura de Capricornio, Escalibur mora en su brazo derecho, cualquier movimiento en falso y los decapita... no hay escudo que valga. Orpheo y Babel, Camus de Acuario, el señor de los hielos, los puede convertir en granizo en segundos, sin importar que lleven sus armaduras puestas. Asterión y yo nos vamos para la última casa... los demás sirvan de apoyo a sus compañeros...

-Qué coincidencia que escogieras precisamente ir a Piscis -le dijo Asterión a su compañero cuando se encontraban subiendo la escalinata.

Misty dejó salir una carcajada.

-Qué mal pensado eres, sé manejar a Afro mejor que nadie... aunque no lo creas... es _solo_ eso...

-Si claro... _manejarlo_...

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer**

De camino a la cuarta casa, su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción, ya que si eran ciertos los rumores de que la diosa pensaba traer de vuelta a la Orden Dorada, su amado caballero estaría de vuelta también, así que a pesar de los gritos de su compañero Ptólemy, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la escalinata hasta el cuarto templo.

-¡Geist!... no seas tonta -gritaba Ptólemy detrás de ella- no sabemos si fue él realmente el que regresó...

Pero Geist lo ignoró por completo... _Angello ha vuelto... _era lo único de lo que estaba segura en ese momento.

Buscó por toda la casa frenética, hasta que logró ver la silueta de su adorado caballero en medio del pasillo, estaba desnudo, inconsciente y boca abajo. Al volverlo se sonrojó, ya que no pudo evitar recordar los maravillosos momentos que había pasado abrazado a ese cuerpo de ensueño y al ver esos labios que aún consideraba suyos, no se contuvo y se acercó para rozarlos delicadamente con sus dedos, al tiempo que él abría los ojos. En ese momento Ptólemy, se colocó detrás de Geist, quien se encontraba acuclillada con Máscara Mortal en sus brazos, con el objetivo de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-_Willkommen_, guapo... -dijo ella sin importarle la presencia de su compañero de plata.

El caballero de Cáncer estaba muy aturdido, se sentía algo nervioso porque no lograba enfocar la mirada, sin embargo aquella dulce bienvenida era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado jamás, porque ella estaba allí con él, ella, a quien la parca se la había arrebatado hacía tanto tiempo.

… _Geist... ¿eres tu verdad? -_logró susurrar mientras respiraba con dificultad- los espectros... dime... que... estamos en el cuarto templo... es que ¿estamos a salvo de ellos?

-SÍ amor mío, aquí no hay espectros, ni torturas, ni oscuridad... estás conmigo...

La amazona sonrió, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y cubrió a su Angello en una manta que llevaba, con el objetivo de encaminarlo hasta la habitación, ayudada por el caballero de plata, quien cargó al aturdido caballero Cáncer.

-Geist, creo que lo mejor es que lo llevemos al Sanatorio -decía el caballero de Sagitta a la amazona- está casi inconciente –ella asintió preocupada y entonces se dirigieron escalinata arriba.

-Estarás bien...Angello... aunque el cielo se caiga, pero estarás bien...

* * *

**Habitación de Shiryu**

Tal como había sucedido en las últimas dos semanas, una agotada Shunrei se quedó dormida en el silloncito que estaba al lado de la cama del caballero dragón, estaba tan agotada, debido a la preocupación y el estrés acumulado, que no se percató de lo que estaba pasando afuera. De un momento a otro, la labor de tejido que estaba realizando para matar las horas mientras cuidaba a Shyriu, resbaló por sus piernas hacia el suelo, pero alguien con muy buenos reflejos lo tomó antes de que tocara el piso y acomodó su cabeza en una almohada con el objeto de que reposara tranquila, sin embargo el rápido movimiento la despertó de un sueño superficial.

-Yo... qué... pero -balbuceó atontada.

-Soy yo Shunrei -la china se topó de frente con un par de cristales azul-gris que añoraba tener cerca hace muchos días- lamento haberlos asustado... sobre todo lamento que pasaras trabajos por cuidarme- continuó el muchacho señalando el sillón donde estaba la muchacha.

-Pero... cómo sabes... tú estabas...

-Desde donde me encontraba podía ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo que pasaba en la dimensión, en la que estaban encerrados los caballeros dorados... estoy bien... me siento muy bien y... -dijo tomando de las manos a Shunrei- gracias por estar allí... porque si te necesito... muchísimo...

_Shyriu..._

-Por ahora descansa -el pelinegro cubrió a la china con una manta y la llevó a la cama- yo tengo que ir a ver qué está sucediendo afuera... -terminó él, permitiéndose un beso en la frente de ella- no quiero que te muevas de aquí... por si alcaso...

-Shyriu ¿qué está pasando?

-Volvieron Shunrei... y Dhonko con ellos

* * *

**Casa de Tauro**

Cuando Algor y Geki llegaron a la entrada de la segunda casa, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para proteger a sus compañeros que subían al resto del complejo, de los enormes objetos que caían en la nave central del templo del Toro.

-Maldición... -gritó un asustado Geki, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Kalia de Corona que cruzaba en ese momento- el torito se despertó de malas... -terminó con una risilla tonta.

-Gracias..._ -_dijo la chica acurrucada bajo la enorme mole del caballero del Oso- mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a géminis antes de que haya otro dorado con los ánimos descontrolados... -continuó ella, sintiendo algo de incomodidad por la cercanía del muchacho, quien se había quedado embobado viéndola.

-_De nada_ -contestó Geki muy perturbado por la presencia cercana de la amazona- fue... un placer... -siguió mientras veía desaparecer la esbelta silueta de la peliceleste, en la penumbra de la segunda casa.

-¡GEKI... CUIDADO! -gritó Algor en el momento en que un sofá estuvo a punto de volverle la cabeza hacia el lado contrario- DEBES ESTAR ATENTO NIÑO... - y acercándose a la cara del asustado Oso terminó- no puedes distraerte por unas caderas bonitas... ¿entendido?

-Sí.. sí se... -el muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que en ese momento distinguió detrás de Algor, la enorme mole de Aldaberán, quien se sostenía la cabeza y tiraba todo lo que se le atravesaba al frente; muebles, trastos, escombro... personas...

-AHHHHHHHHH¡! -gritaba un histérico Alguetti, quien voló por los aires ante la desconcertada mirada de su compañera Dhorte de Columba, ambos guerreros se dirigían hacia la décima casa, cuando se toparon con la mala suerte de atravesarse en el camino del toro en medio de... un despertar confuso.

-CABALLEROS! -gritó la amazona- nosotros lo distraemos, Geki tómalo por la espalda... trata de inmovilizarle los brazos, yo lo mantendré quieto con mis anillos de energía y Algor lo golpea en la nuca, trata de no usar tu escudo de Perseo...

Los hombres obedecieron las órdenes de la corpulenta amazona, quien siempre se había distinguido por su ecuanimidad en situaciones extremas. Así que Geki trató de colocarse detrás del aturdido Aldaberán, quien gritaba de forma descontrolada y seguía lanzando todo a su paso.

-Demonios -pensó la mujer- a estos hombres les sucedió algo _realmente_ malo en el otro lado...

* * *

**Templo Principal**

Shaka había llegado por sus propios medios al templo de la diosa, bajo un aguacero perenne que se había confoabulado con la oscuridad de la noche para dificultar la visibilidad en la escalinata. Notó mucho movimiento a su alrededor mientras subía, al parecer todos los caballeros de plata y bronce, habían sido echados de la cama y corrían de arriba a abajo como en estado de sitio. Estaban tan concentrados en su alocado vaivén, que ninguno se percató de su presencia, sin embargo a él poco le importaba, subía despacio por un lado de la escalinata, siguiendo el llamado que les hacía la diosa, anhelando sentir en todo su esplendor su cosmo divino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Salón del Trono, los temblorosos guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato y no sabían si atacarlo o salir corriendo.

-Buenas noches, caballeros -dijo el rubio con una delicada reverencia de cabeza- ¿será que me pueden dejar pasar?

Los aterrorizados hombres, difícilmente podían olvidar los oscuros días del reinado de Arles en los que Shaka era uno de los asesinos predilectos del Patriarca, además, el rubio se había caracterizado siempre por su actitud altanera y era extraño que pidiera permiso para hacer cualquier cosa.

Los asustados hombres, se volvieron a ver con duda sin saber qué hacer, pero al final decidieron dejarlo pasar, más por miedo que por cortesía.

El guardián de Virgo se encaminó entonces dentro del gran salón que consistía en una estructura rectangular dividida por columnas en tres naves, la más ancha en el centro, era la que terminaba en la silla patriarcal. La alfombra que señalaba el camino hasta el trono había desaparecido y el salón completo estaba abarrotado de toda clase de tiestos viejos y magníficos muebles empolvados o hechos una ruina, esparcidos por todo lo que en algún momento fue un majestuoso salón, donde el Patriarca recibía a sus guerreros más importantes e invitados personales, ahora poco quedaba del Salón del Trono.

Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a permanecer abiertos, así que al entrar a la habitación que estaba semi-oscura, le dolieron, pero definitivamente no quería perderse de nada... eso si que no. Con la delicadeza que caracterizaba su caminar, siguió la pista del cosmo de la diosa, quien sin duda estaba cerca de allí, así que terminó por adentrarse al edificio por la parte de atrás hasta que llegó a la habitación del Patriarca.

Sahori quien estaba al cuidado de Shion, no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría ante la llegada del caballero de Virgo y sin importarle lo empapado que estaba, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente –SHAKA!

Por supuesto que el rubio no supo qué hacer en el momento, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño torso de la muchacha, cerró los ojos solo un momento para disfrutar de la sensación y al abrirlos se topó de frente con una mirada de esmeralda que hacía mucho que no veía.

_Mu… estás aquí…_

* * *

**Habitación del Patriarca**

Shun había cambiado... de eso no cabía la menor duda... su apariencia era distinta, a pesar de que sus aniñados rasgos se mantenían, parecía que había crecido, ahora se veía fuerte y decidido, ya no era aquel chiquillo frágil que lloraba por todo.

Poco a poco, el cosmo que rodeaba al caballero de Andrómeda fue contrayéndose hasta desaparecer dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, quien comenzó a tambalearse y hubiera terminado tendido en el suelo de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Ikki.

-Hermanito... Shun... contéstame algo dime que estás bien...

Hilda de Asgard, quien había estado muy pendiente de los acontecimientos, se acercó a verficar los signos del muchacho, quien realmente parecía que estaba durmiendo de forma plácida.

-Ikki -dijo tomándole un brazo delicadamente al fénix- él está bien... solo duerme, no te preocupes, debe estar agotado… -terminó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al acongojado muchacho, quien asintió sin ganas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación del Patriarca, Sahori se mantenía velando el sueño de Shion

-Sahori -interrumpió Seiya- si ellos están de vuelta y al parecer, no todos pueden moverse por sus propios medios -hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia Shion- lo mejor es que movilicemos a los sanadores y vallamos a ayudar a los templos

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jabu, tu ve a la Fuente y diles que estén preparados para recibir a los caballeros dorados... Hyoga y Seiya bajen a la escalinata y asistan a los que necesiten, Shaka tú te quedas aquí y buscaremos algo para que te cambies -el aludido intentó contradecir, pero la niña no lo dejó, negando con la cabeza- Mu, tú también vas a descansar y no me veas con esa cara. Tatsumi, encárgate de que la servidumbre nos ayude a preparar rápidamente algunas habitaciones y ropa limpia y seca para que ellos se vistan decentemente y se vallan a descansar...

-Sahori, nosotras podemos ayudar también y nos encantaría que nos permitieras hacerlo -intervino Flare de Asgard, refiriéndose también a su hermana.

-Ellos están heridos -dijo la muchacha señalando a los tres dorados que se encontraban en la habitación- si no es mucho abuso, tal vez nos puedan ayudar a curarlos... creo que la fuente no va a dar abasto, tenemos solamente a tres sanadores y cinco cuidadoras y me preocupa que muchos de ellos estén más delicados.

-Será un placer _min vein_ -terminó Hilda- caballeros pasen por aquí- dijo ella con tanta autoridad que Shaka y Mu se volvieron a ver y no se atrevieron a replicar. Flare de inmediato corrió a buscar lo necesario para limpiar y desinfectar las heridas y los muchachos se sentaron en un sofá cercano a la cama de Shion, al que Mu no dejaba de contemplar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Padre... _-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Él es tu padre? -preguntó Hilda sorprendida, mientras recogía el cabello del pelilila por enfrente del hombro para descubrirle la espalda.

-Si, señorita, murió cuando yo tenía siete años y tenerlo aquí de nuevo... -Mu no pudo terminar porque la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Hilda respetuosa de los sentimientos del lemuriano continuó delicadamente y con esmero su labor, la verdad era sorprendente lo que estaba pasando y admiraba muchísimo a esos hombres que habían transgredido el límite entre la tierra de los dioses y la de los muertos en varias ocasiones, con el fin de salvar a la humanidad.

En cuanto a Sahori, aún se resistía a dejar de velar al hermoso lemuriano, que dormía en la cama patriarcal, agradecida con Hades por haberle dado la oportunidad de tenerlo con ella en esta vida. Con gran delicadeza acariciaba suavemente la mano izquierda del hombre, quien hacía tan solo unos momentos cayó rendido por el cansancio, producto de su regreso a la vida.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

Kalia y Ban llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la tercera casa, después del encontronazo con el guardián del segundo templo. Misty les había advertido que se sentían claramente dos cosmos allí y efectivamente así era, desde que entraron pudieron percibirlos fácilmente.

La amazona de plata, era sumamente disciplinada y su mayor virtud en el campo de batalla era la agilidad con la que podía moverse, Shaina siempre comentaba que parecía estar danzando. Sigilosamente, le hizo una seña a su compañero de bronce para que caminara detrás de ella por en medio de la nave central del templo, sin embargo la energía emitida de los cosmos, venía, al parecer, de los aposentos privados. El león menor, era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, se adelantó y la abrió despacio, mientras Kalia cruzaba por el umbral detrás de él.

-Hola -dijo Ban con una voz temblorosa que dejaba entrever que estaba nervioso- ¿hay alguien en casa?

-Caballero, no seas tan evidente con tus emociones -dijo la experimentada muchacha- eso será tu pase al otro mundo en una batalla- el muchacho asintió con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, Kalia solo movió la cabeza en gesto negativo reafirmando lo que acababa de decirle.

_-Por... favor... ayuda _-escucharon apenas los dos guerreros, quienes apresuraron el paso hacia donde venía aquella débil voz- _mi hermano... mi hermano... no sé si está... muerto_ -dijo un hombre peliazul, en el momento en que la amazona se acuclillaba al lado del cuerpo que se encontraba apenas cubierto en el suelo, y que parecía una copia del que les estaba hablando. La mujer no pudo evitar enrojecer detrás de la máscara al levantar el rostro y toparse con las maravillosas facciones de uno de los caballeros de la tercera casa, quien estaba totalmente desnudo, sentado en el piso delante de ella.

-¿Está vivo? -preguntó el peliazul a la aturdida muchacha- es que me dejó de hablar y por más que lo intento no abre los ojos...

-Si, caballero de géminis -respondió Ban en lugar de la mujer, ofreciéndole de paso una sábana para que se cubriera y tocó en el hombro a su compañera para que volviera en si de su estupor para susurrarle- Kalia, recuerda lo de las emociones...

Dejando de lado la vergüenza que sentía por la observación de su compañero, preguntó al peliazul- ¿cuál de los dos es usted, señor?

-Soy Kanon – respondió el hombre cubriéndose tranquilamente sus partes íntimas, sin preocuparse por la presencia femenina- dime... mi hermano... ¿cómo está?

-Pues... pues -balbuceó la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por quitarle los ojos de encima a Kanon- está inconsciente y parece que tiene algo de fiebre- terminó acariciando suavemente la frente de Saga y dirigiéndose tímidamente a Kanon preguntó- ¿usted cómo se siente, señor?

-Yo... pues... sobreviviré... pero _por favor,_ ayuden a mi hermano... yo no necesito nada... de verdad, díganme que lo van a curar...

Kalia asintió y le hizo una seña a Ban para que llevara de inmediato a Saga al Sanatorio y mientras tanto ella ayudó a Kanon a incorporarse y lo recostó en la cama, donde le llevó ropa y se dispuso a revisarlo para atender sus heridas.

-Valla, señor -dijo ella cuando le revisaba la espalda- ... está lleno de moretones y de... estas pequeñas heridas... no sangran, pero tampoco están sanas, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la Fuente...

-No es necesario, te aseguro que hay otros de nosotros que lo necesitan más que yo...

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que les sucedió? -continuó ella limpiando cuidadosamente los cortes del cuerpo del gemelo.

-Fueron los espectros... sin embargo yo estoy bien, los malditos se ensañaron con mi hermano y con el caballero de Piscis... -Kalia dejó de limpiar las heridas como si la hubieran paralizado- _ellos _les decían que era el castigo justo porque ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para asesinar a Ares cuando aún habitaba el cuerpo de mi hermano... así que eso, aunado a su participación en la última batalla contra Hades, los puso en una posición muy comprometedora delante de los dioses... además en el lugar donde estábamos, nuestros cosmos estaban bloqueados y no podíamos defendernos... al menos no de la misma forma...

-¿Y cómo está el otro caballero? -preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz, refiriéndose a Aphrodite.

-No lo sé... antes de que el cosmo de Hades nos guiara a la salida, los habían trasladado fuera de sus encierros para otra sesión de tortura... por la forma en que se reían los espectros... pensé que habían logrado destruir sus almas, pero gracias a la diosa desperté con Saga a mi lado... espero que el Piscis también haya vuelto... -y dirigiéndose hacia la amazona le dijo casi dormido- estás empapada... cuidado y te enfermas...

-Usted no se preocupe por mi, señor... estoy bien... descanse por favor... -terminó ella recostando la cabeza del hombre en la almohada. Kanon se veía evidentemente agotado y soltaba las palabras haciendo una gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido, Kalia al verlo, decidió no provocarle más cansancio con una charla desagradable acerca de la amarga experiencia que acababan de vivir, así que continuó con su labor, hasta que lo dejó debidamente vendado y arropado descansando en su lecho, sin embargo se dirigió de inmediato al Templo Principal para dar su parte de la situación y averiguar un poco más del estado de salud de los demás caballeros dorados.

Pero sobre todo quería conocer la suerte del doceavo caballero.

* * *

**Casa de Tauro**

-ALGOR... CUIDADO!

La situación con Aldebarán se había vuelto insostenible, aparentemente tenía problemas para ver y había caído presa de una terrible crisis de pánico, sí, volver a la vida después de pasar varios meses en un limbo en el reino de los muertos era terrible. El recuento de los daños era cuantioso, un caballero de bronce inconciente, dos plateados heridos y una amazona a punto de perder su ecuanimidad en cualquier momento, eso sin contar los daños a la estructura del templo y los muebles destrozados.

La amazona de Columbo, se mantenía atrincherada detrás de lo que quedaba de una columna caída cuando sintió a su compañera de Ofiuco.

_Dhorte_ -era Shaina comunicándose con la amazona vía cosmo- _veo que tienen problemas y buda no está en casa, así que nos encargaremos nosotros de Capricornio... controlen ustedes al toro..._

_No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Shaina... esto está que arde literalmente... vallan con la diosa..._

Un golpe repentino a una velocidad impresionante, dirigido directamente a la quijada de Aldaberán, tiró noqueado al gigantesco hombre al suelo, esto ante la mirada atónita de los caballeros que trataban inútilmente de controlarlo.

-¿Se salió de control la mole? - Milo de escorpión lucía magnífico, enfundado en su bella armadura dorada, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras revisaba los ojos del aturdido caballero de Tauro.

-Señor Milo -suspiró la amazona de Columba- es... es maravilloso tenerlo de vuelta...

-Cuando llegamos, estaba a punto de bajar la escalinata enfundado en su armadura -renegó Anaya, quien llegó corriendo detrás del octavo caballero- valla que tuvieron verdaderos problemas aquí... esto es un desastre -terminó la amazona haciendo un rápido inventario visual a su alrededor.

-Alde... grandote... despierta... vamos -dijo Milo dándole cachetadas a su compañero- estás desnudo y hay dos hermosas chicas presentes... ¿no te da verguenza?... porque la verdad a mi si…

Anaya rodeó los ojos detrás de la máscara _…típico de Milo…_ pero la verdad en el fondo estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo allí…

* * *

**Casa de Capricornio**

Al igual que otros de sus compañeros, Shura de Capricornio sentía que le había caído parte del inframundo sobre la cabeza; para ese momento en que despertó, debido al alboroto general perpretado por amazonas y guerreros corriendo por doquier, su cuerpo estaba entumido y el frío le calaba los huesos desde dentro, sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse a la poca claridad y podía sentir todas y cada una de las heridas que había recibido en el otro lado.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, llamó a su armadura y se cubrió con ella para soportar un poco el frío, el trauma de volver a la vida era tan fuerte, que cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco, sin embargo su poderoso autocontrol, desarrollado a travez de los años de entrenamiento, no lo dejó caer en la desesperación.

Cuando Shaina y Nachi llegaron, él deseaba con todas sus pocas fuerzas que lo ayudaran a recostarse en un lugar más cómodo que el suelo, para dormir a pierna suelta hasta la próxima guerra de Titanes contra Olímpicos.

-Shura… Shura de Carpricornio –su nombre lo escuchaba en labios de una mujer, quien seguramente lo sacudía de los hombros, hablaba en griego, pero él solo le entendió su nombre, la verdad el único idioma que reconocía en ese momento era el español.

La voz de ella se le hacía cada vez más lejana, tenía tanto sueño y frío que no le importaba que Hades le cayera encima… solo quería dormir…

-Shura de Capriconio –insitió Shaina, pero él la escuchaba en la lejanía y sólo pudo responderle una sarta de incoherencias en español.

-¿¡Shulana!?... y ¿a este qué le pasa? –dijo Shaina furiosa, ante la risa del caballero de bronce que la asistía- Nachi, si lo puedes cargar con todo y armadura, es mejor que lo llevemos al sanatorio, éste tipo definitivamente está delirando…

Shura, mientras tanto se dejó llevar por el delicioso divagar de la inconciencia, como si su alma libre, estuviera fuera de ese cuerpo que le escocía… y en ese momento sus bellos ojos de esmeralda, no vieron más que oscuridad…

* * *

**Casa de Acuario**

-Maestro… maestro Camus…

Hyoga entró como esperpento buscando por toda la onceava casa a su amado maestro de Acuario, mientras por el frente entraban Orpheo y Babel de forma sigilosa, temiendo encontrarse en cualquier momento con una ráfaga que los convirtiera en una maqueta de hielo.

-Señor Camus –decía Orpheo caminando con todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando una mala reacción al regreso, como el que tuvo el guardián de Tauro, sin embargo al final del pasillo, se encontraron al francés recostado a una columna, mientras era auxiliado por Hyoga.

-Quédense a cuidarlo, yo buscaré algo que ponerle –los plateados arquearon las cejas, por la prepotencia del cisne al darles una orden, lo cual captó de inmediato Hyoga- … por favor señores- terminó con un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

Orpheo entonces se acuclilló al lado del señor de Acuario, quien estaba casi inconciente, sin embargo lograba decir algunas palabras sueltas… en francés! Cuando Hyoga volvió con unos pantalones y camisa de dormir, lo cubrieron bien para llevarlo lo antes posible al sanatorio. Como Babel era el más corpulento de los tres, cargó con cuidado al dorado y salieron por la escalinata en medio del aguacero, el cual se hacía más copioso conforme corría la madrugada.

En medio de la escalinata hacia el templo principal, Camus balbuceó algo en su lengua natal que paralizó a Hyoga instantáneamente.

-Hyoga… dime que los vinos… están bien…

* * *

**Casa de Libra**

El color y la textura de su piel eran distintos, ahora era suave, sin manchas, sin arrugas. También su rostro había perdido los signos de tantos años vividos, ya no tenía la barba cana que lo caracterizaba.

Pero sus ojos eran los mismos, ellos sí habían envejecido, toda la experiencia acumulada estaba evidente en su mirar, la diosa le había permitido su cuerpo de joven otra vez para que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar lo que al parecer podría ser otra batalla divina.

Esta generación de caballeros dorados era muy particular, ya que aunque Arles les hubiera obligado a ordenarse siendo aún muy pequeños, la mayoría tenía el poder necesario para portar una armadura dorada a muy temprana edad. Además en este momento, habían cinco caballeros vistiendo armaduras divinas y eso nunca había pasado, todo lo anterior aunado al hecho de que un dios del Olimpo utilizó a un miembro de la orden como avatar.

En sus casi trecientos años de vida, nunca había visto tantas coincidencias juntas y eso solo significaba que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

**Sanatorio**

-Pasen por acá, por favor –dirigía una preocupada Marin a Aioria, quien venía cargando junto con Dhonko a su hermano mayor, el cual, prácticamente se dejaba arrastrar por los dos hombres. Aiorios estaba pálido y sudoroso, también temblaba constantemente, víctima de los escalofríos y parecía estar a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

-Acuéstenlo aquí –señaló la cuidadora, disponiendo la almohada de una cama para recibir al joven sagitario. Aioria acostó cuidadosamente a su hermano y obedeciendo a regañadientes la señal de la mujer, se retiró cuando el sanador llegó corriendo para atender a Aiorios. Marín tomó al león del brazo y junto con Dhonko, se sentaron en una salita contigua al cuarto donde minutos antes dejaron a Aiorios bajo el cuidado del personal de la Fuente.

-Aioria, sé que no hay palabras para consolarte en este momento, pero aquí estamos para apoyarte… si está de vuelta, es porque un destino maravilloso está escrito para él…

-No quiero… no quiero perderlo otra vez, maestro Dhonko –Aioria no pudo evitar el llanto y Marín lo rodeó con un abrazo fuerte, para que al menos se sintiera acompañado y ese simple gesto, el caballero del león lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya que en ese momento lo que temía era volver a la soledad.

Un tumulto se escuchó entrando por la misma puerta que hace un momento usaron para llevar a Aiorios. Misty traía en brazos el cuerpo de uno de ellos, envuelto en unas sábanas ensangrentadas. Fue realmente alarmante cuando uno de los sanadores salió corriendo a recibirlos para hacer una ligera revisión al caballero y su semblante se ensombreció por completo, de inmediato, dos cuidadoras, junto al mayor se dirigieron a una de las salas del fondo corriendo a toda prisa, detrás de Lacerta.

-¿Pudo ver cuál era señor Dhonko? –inquirió Marín

-No lo vi bien… ¿Asterión a cuál traían?

El caballero de plata intentó empezar a hablar en medio del caos, cuando en eso llegó Ban cargando con dificultad a Saga de Géminis y de inmediato Dhonko se puso en pie para ayudarle.

-Señor... –dijo el de bronce jadeando- lo veo mal, casi no se siente cuando respira… ¿dónde lo llevo?

Dhonko, entonces, tomó al muchacho del brazo y lo ayudó a cargar a Saga hasta el fondo, donde atendían al otro caballero que no habían identificado.

Poco después entró Babel con Camus en brazos y detrás de ellos Milo, con Aldaberán apoyado en los hombros, todos empapados por el aguacero.

-Siéntate grandote… aquí está bien –y volviendo a ver a Aioria se dirigió a ál con una gran sonrisa- GATO… ¡volviste también!... ¿cómo está Olos?

-¿Olos? –preguntó Marín

-Así le decía Mu a Aiorios, cuando era bebé –contestó el escorpión- y pues a nosotros se nos pegó… bueno a mí…

-Pues -contestó Aioria apenas audible- está...

Dhonko volvía con el semblante muy decaído en ese momento y se sentó al lado de los otros interrumpiendo al león.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? –preguntó Milo, borrando su sonrisa de la cara al ver la cara del caballero de Libra.

-Aphrodite y Saga están agonizando…

* * *

**Despacho del Patriarca, unas horas después**

-Entonces por lo que usted me dice, al parecer algunos de ellos están delicados…

-Si señora, los caballeros de Capricornio, Cáncer, Sagitario y Acuario deben recluirse en el sanatorio un tiempo, porque no pueden moverse por sus propios medios, a pesar de eso se encuentran estables y sobrevivirán sin duda, pero uno de los gemelos y Piscis están muy graves… no sé… qué será de ellos…

Sahori bajó la mirada llena de tristeza.

-En cuanto a los demás, con todo respeto señora, a mi parecer el señor Shion debería internarse también…

-Lo sé, pero no lo aceptará… preferiría ceder su cama a alguno de los chicos y dormir en el piso… conozco su corazón y ama a esos muchachos como si fueran hijos suyos…

-Sí, mi señora, aún recuerdo la forma en que los trataba cuando estaban pequeños… eran su adoración…

Sahori suspiraba cada vez que oía algo que tuviera que ver con el pasado de Shion, cuando estuvo a la cabeza de la Orden antes que Saga, esas remembranzas lograban sacarle más de una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Todos tienen golpes varios, pero manejables, las asistentes se han encargado de suturar, limpiar y curar y en este momento trabajan afanosamente en dejar las heridas bien tratadas para que puedan echarse a dormir tranquilos… señora, no debe permitirles que se levanten de sus camas, al menos en una semana…

-Eso… si va a estar difícil… -dijo ella suspirando de forma dramática, lo que la hacía ver muy graciosa- muchas gracias por su informe Eneas… ahora… ¿le puedo pedir algo?

-Por supuesto… señora –dijo el hombre inclinándose.

-Trate de que se pongan bien por favor… haré lo que me pida…

El sanador, un hombre mayor de pelo entrecano, se inclinó delante de la diosa para retirarse, dejándola a ella sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma mirando la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

Algo le decía a Sahori que los problemas no habían terminado, sino que _apenas _estaban por comenzar…

* * *

**Sanatorio, tres días después del renacimiento**

-Pero que alegría verte con tan buen semblante, Camus -observó Mu al visitar a su compañero en la habitación que les habían reservado a algunos de los caballeros dorados, quienes aún no se recuperaban de las consecuencias físicas de su estancia en el otro mundo, en donde estuvieron condenados por algún tiempo.

-Gracias... ¿Mu de Aries, verdad? -contestó Camus amablemente, quien permanecía con el torso y el brazo izquierdo vendados- es que realmente después de que nos fuimos a entrenar fuera del Santuario, nos vimos poco... pero si te recuerdo de cuando niños... muy gratos recuerdos por cierto…

-Pero no es tarde para conocernos mejor, caballero de Acuario... me encantaría que conversemos acerca de algunos libros que no he podido comentar con nadie y que me encantaría analizar algún día, sé que te gustan los libros

-Claro que sí, será un placer -terminó Camus con una reverencia de cabeza, que era lo único que realmente podía mover sin que le doliera.

Mu después de despedirse, dejó a Camus continuar con la lectura de "La dama de las Camelias" que tenía en las manos y dirigió una mirada rápida a la habitación, con el objetivo de encontrar al caballero de Géminis, quien también estaba delicado.

El salón era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a todos los miembros convalecientes de la Orden Dorada. Camus era quien se encontraba más cerca de la puerta y después de permanecer dos días en estado de semi-inconciencia, se había comenzado a recuperar con buen ritmo de sus heridas; tres costillas rotas y un brazo dislocado. En la cama contigua se encontraba Shura, un poco más delicado que Camus, tenía contusiones en todo el cuerpo y permanecía con sedantes para mantenerlo tranquilo, al lado de este (y de forma muy irónica, pensó Mu) estaba Aiorios durmiendo. Al fondo, habían colocado a Saga a la derecha y a Aphrodite a la izquierda, éste último grave e inconsciente desde que volvieron a la vida. El caballero de Aries, se dirigió entonces al final del salón acercándose a cada cama para revisar el estado de sus compañeros.

Aiorios se veía durmiendo muy tranquilo, mientras que Aphrodite si tenía señales evidentes de sufrimiento, la piel bañada en sudor y constantes temblores en el cuerpo. Para Mu, Aphrodite era prácticamente alguien desconocido, sin embargo consideraba a todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados como hermanos, así que ver al peliceleste en tan mal estado, le llenaba de profunda tristeza, por eso, buscó en el armario de la habitación un par de mantas y arropó al muchacho tratando de brindarle algo de calor, antes de ir a visitar a Saga.

-Que la diosa te brinde su fortaleza caballero de Piscis, debes salir adelante, no te conozco, pero si he escuchado de ti y sé lo poderoso que puedes ser, por eso no debes dejarte vencer por lo que te hicieron en el otro lado, no le des gusto a _ellos_... -Aphrodite se revolvió en sueños como única respuesta a las palabras de Mu, quien de inmediato se dirigió a la cama de Saga.

Saga se encontraba dormido, se le veía tranquilo y su respiración era acompasada, lo que significaba un gran avance con respecto al día en que volvieron y habían llevado al geminiano muy mal herido, el poder de recuperación de su hermano mayor era asombroso, igual que todo él. Con cuidado se acercó al peliazul y lo observó largo rato, tratando de recordar el rostro del adolescente de hacía quince años atrás. Y como si Saga supiera que lo estaban observando, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con las bellas esmeraldas de Mu.

-Hola -dijo el lemuriano algo serio.

-Hola... - Saga había soñado tanto tiempo con tener a Mu al frente para decirle tantas cosas, que en ese momento simplemente se quedó mudo, tener al frente a su hermano pequeño convertido en un hombre tan parecido a su padre, con un cosmo tan desarrollado, era sorprendente.

El lemuriano suspiró y volvió a ver a la cama del lado, justo donde yacía Aiorios.

-Padre... está vivo ¿lo sabías?

Saga no pudo evitar que un camino de lágrimas comenzara a brotar de sus ojos y el temblor en su pecho desnudo provocado por los sollozos, dejó ver al menor, el dolor que su hermano sentía por todo lo que había pasado. Mu tenía rabia por el asesinato de Shion, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Saga no tenía la culpa y por eso no pudo evitar enternecerse con la reacción que éste tuvo con la noticia que acababa de darle acerca de su padre.

Por la forma en que se acercó a él, Saga pensó que Mu no iba a perdonarlo, pero el lemuriano reaccionó como no se lo esperaba y lo abrazó como lo hacía cuando eran niños y tenía sueño, ocultando la cara en su abundante cabello azul, a la espera de que el gemelo lo paseara hasta que caía dormido en sus brazos.

-Saga... hermano… te he extrañado _tantísimo_…

* * *

**Sanatorio, una semana después del renacimiento**

Para ese momento, todos los dorados que habían sido recluídos en el sanatorio, se encontraban fuera, hospedados en el Templo Principal, terminando de recuperarse de sus heridas*. Todos a excepción de Saga y Aphrodite.

Después de la visita de Mu, Saga había mejorado notablemente, debido a que la motivación para continuar luchando, era aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba para recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de su amada familia y aunque no le permitían salir del sanatorio, se sentía feliz de recibir a su padre y hermanos todos los días en su habitación, es cierto, aún era difícil que todos se sintieran cómodos en una conversación, pero el solo hecho de estar cerca, había alivianado poco a poco el ambiente familiar.

Para esos días el único que se mantenía sin cambios, era el caballero de Piscis, quien aún permanecía inconciente, sin embargo ese día su salud comenzó a irse de pique.

Los sanadores decían que la causa del desmejoramiento en la salud de Afro era que su sangre se había vuelto tan tóxica que su cuerpo buscaba expulsarla, por supuesto que tampoco sabían cómo curarlo. Esa tarde mandaron a llamar a Máscara de urgencia, debido a que el muchacho empeoró notoriamente en las últimas horas. Con premura y tan rápido como sus lesiones le permitían, recorrió los pasillos que formaban el laberinto de habitaciones del sanatorio, al final del último pasillo, donde habían trasladado a Aphrodite, debido a la caída de su condición.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del caballero de Piscis se sorprendió de la palidez tan marcada de su rostro, porque ni siquiera cuando se le había ido la mano sometiéndose a los efectos de algún veneno, se le vio tan decaído... y eso no era lo peor, su cabello perdió el hermoso color de cielo, tornándose casi blanco, pero lo que hizo a Angello estar a punto de gritar fue ver el delgado camino que delineaban las gotas carmesí que salían de los ojos, y oídos del muchacho.

Cuidadoras y sanadores, corrían por ayudar al caballero piscis para que no se desangrara, mientras las cuidadoras aplicaban paños de hierbabuena en la frente, los sanadores sometían el cuerpo a la energía de sus cosmos curadores, pero el muchacho no respondía a ninguno de los tratamientos.

-¿Por qué no hacen algo más efectivo?... un aguijonazo en el pecho, eso puede funcionar... -dijo desesperado Máscara.

Eneas, el sanador más viejo y por lo tanto el de más experiencia, se sentó agotado en el silloncito de la habitación tratando de recuperar fuerzas para continuar aplicando la energía al caballero.

-Señor, para nosotros también es un riesgo atenderlo, cualquier tacto con su piel o su sangre es mortal, necesito que lo comprenda... hacemos todo lo posible...

Qué impotente se sintió entonces el caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

-¿Dices que tiene que ver con el estado del árbol Angello? –Shion había llegado a la habitación de Piscis en cuanto se enteró de que el muchacho estaba mal.

-Estoy casi seguro, maestro. Parece que el destino del caballero Piscis está ligado a ese abedul, y el árbol está muerto… ahora...

La mirada de Shion se llenó de evidente tristeza, sabía que el muchacho estaba sufriendo, se veía en la forma en que se revolvía en la cama, y en los débiles gemidos que emitía.

-Hablaré con Atena... –fue lo más que pudo decir y acercándose al oído del enfermo le susurró- Kris… sé mejor que nadie que para ti no ha sido fácil, pero…-Shion suspiró afligido- aunque no me creas, te quiero como a un hijo… no te vallas, por favor… te lo suplico… te necesitamos aquí, antes que cualquier cosa, eres un caballero Dorado y no debes rendirte- diciendo esto, salió de la habitación muy preocupado por el estado del chico con el objetivo de dirigirse en busca de la diosa, para encontrar alguna solución en conjunto, si es que la había.

Al salir del sanatorio, tuvo frente a él la vista completa de lo que fuera el hermoso jardín exterior de la doceava casa, por lo que el Patriarca se percató de la gravedad de la situación: las rosas, cuya vida dependía del cosmo del doceavo guardián, estaban muertas y el lugar continuaba siendo tierra árida, señal inequívoca de que el guardián de la doceava casa estaba realmente mal, ¿cómo no lo había visto?...el caballero de piscis se estaba muriendo y no lo había visto…¿que clase de Patriarca era?

* * *

**Tres horas después**

Aphrodite no mejoraba, a pesar de que el personal del sanatorio hacía lo que podía. Shaina y Dhonko se le habían unido más tarde a MM, para ayudar a hacer guardia. Mu llegó después de un rato con un frasco de extracto de belladona para calmar un poco la ansiedad del enfermo, porque para entonces los sanadores no habían podido hacer nada por tranquilizarlo.

Conforme pasaba la noche, otros miembros de la orden llegaron al sanatorio, ya sea para ayudar o simplemente para dar su apoyo, Shaka, por ejemplo se apostó al lado del muchacho con toda la intención de ayudarle a controlar su respiración y tranquilizarlo un poco.

Cerca de la media noche, Atena apareció en el umbral de la habitación. Despacio se fue acercando al enfermo y con su mano brillante de cosmo lo revisó despacio, cuando llegó al pecho del muchacho le colocó la mano y lo apretó fuerte, mientras hacía brillar su cosmo intensamente, lo que hizo que él gimiera un poco. Una vez terminó aquel ritual, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al grupo.

-No puedo hacer más…él no quiere seguir…lo siento –la diosa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis, un rato después…**

MALDITO ÁRBOL! –Máscara apoyaba sus gritos con un par de patadas al tronco seco del abedul- ESTA ES TU VENGANZA…LO DEJASTE QUE SE MURIERA! –luego cayó rendido, sollozando a los pies del gigante- …le dolía mucho lo que te pasó... le dolía todo lo que hizo, lo que _él_ lo hizo hacer y tú no lo escuchaste... ESPÍRITU DE MIERDA… ahora no hay nada que pueda salvarlo… ¡nada!... oiste… qué te costaba perdonarlo... hablarle siquiera... recordarle su nombre...

Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, que la mejor forma de desquitarse con el universo era culpando al abedul sagrado de la desgracia de perder a una de las únicas dos personas que había amado en toda su miserable existencia. Se sentía frustrado porque todo lo que habían intentado falló, impotencia porque había perdido su cosmo y parecía que no lo iba a recuperar nunca, ansiedad porque los acontecimientos se mantenían igual y no había un giro inesperado que arreglara todo y miedo, porque su amigo se moría y no sabía qué pasaría con él cuando sucediera...

Mientras el caballero de cáncer se desquitaba con el abedul, una mariposa noctámbula revoloteaba buscando algo de néctar para alimentarse esa noche y lo encontró, en unos capullos de rosa aquamarina que habían brotado en un rincón del jardín de piscis.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Bueno, se me hizo un poquitín largo, pero había muchas situaciones de por medio que no quería dejar sueltas para el próximo y otras que si necesitaba comenzar, gracias por sus comentarios y me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido hasta ahora. _

_*Me tienen paciencia, próximamente van a desarrollarse más las relaciones entre la gente de la Orden, pero por ahora, los doraditos tienen que recuperarse._

_En uno de los reviews me preguntan si la historia es yaoi, bueno pues, sinceramente en este momento no lo tengo claro ni yo, lo que sucede es que este relato no es romántico, creo que eso del romance no se me da muy bien. Realmente la historia trata de la vuelta a la vida de los caballeros dorados y pues, el amor vendrá, pero como les dije, no es mi motivo central. No tengo nada en contra del yaoi, de hecho he leído fics maravillosos en ese género y no lo descarto para este fic, pero como les cuento, no es el centro de la historia, por eso no he puesto una advertencia. Eso sí, les garantizo que por una cuestión de respeto hacia mis propias convicciones, nunca relataré acerca de relaciones incestuosas u hombres embarazados, lo siento, nada en contra de quien lo escribe o lo disfruta, pero yo no lo comparto y por lo tanto tampoco lo leo o lo escribo._

_Un abrazo como siempre, Shakary_


	5. No hay oscuridad más profunda

Nota obligatoria: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

_Nota:_

_En este capítulo me devuelvo y regreso en la línea de tiempo, traté de que no fuera confuso por medio de los subtítulos… un abrazo._

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**No hay oscuridad más profunda, que cuando está a punto de amanecer**

* * *

**Habitación de Sahori, ocho días después del renacimiento, once de la noche**

Hacía unas cuatro horas, Shion le informó que el estado de salud de su caballero de Piscis iba de mal en peor, y que al parecer tenía que ver con la muerte de un "árbol sagrado" que se encontraba en el jardín interno de la doceava casa, el cual guardaba las memorias de los caballeros que habían fallecido como guardianes de ese templo. Al parecer este abedul formaba parte de todos los ritos propios de la Casa de Piscis y estaba allí desde los primeros registros de la Orden, nadie sabía cuando nació o cómo llegó allí.

Pero ¿qué importancia tenía esto para la Orden? ¿Por qué la vida de un caballero dorado estaba ligada de esa forma a un árbol de abedul? ¿Era ese árbol, solo un contenedor espiritual o quizá los caballeros Piscis lo sacralizaron sin motivo alguno? O… ¿simplemente era una cuestión de apego sentimental?

Sahori no estaba dispuesta a perder la vida de un caballero dorado por razones como esas, además todo el asunto le parecía muy perturbador, así que decidió consultar con la única que podría saber todo al respecto; la diosa Deméter.

Y es que nunca antes, había intentado comunicarse directamente con alguno de los Olímpicos, pero le parecía que la situación lo ameritaba, así que se dedicó a despejar la mente y a concentrarse en la figura de la diosa de la vegetación y la fertilidad. Y en un hecho sin precedentes, Deméter respondió.

Llevaba meditando un rato sin que sucediera nada y pensó que no lograría el contacto, hasta que sintió el enorme cosmo acercándose a ella. De repente, tenía frente a sí una mujer bellísima con ojos ámbar, que no dejaba de brillar con una luz blanca que la hacía ver etérea, casi fantasmal. Deméter poseía un larguísimo cabello verde que caía en una cascada de rizos hasta el suelo, y los traía peinados primorosamente con algunas trenzas y adornado con flores blancas, dispuestas en forma aleatoria, venía vestida con un peplo verde y su aroma era el del más exquisito campo de flores.

-Mi querida niña…

-Adorada Deméter _Anesidora*_, diosa de los dones de la tierra y la fertilidad… bienvenida seas… -contestó Sahori con una reverencia.

-Respondo a tu llamado Atena _Partenos_, diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría... es un placer volverte a ver, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos una frente a la otra... sobrina…

-Sí, lo sé… desgraciadamente nuestra familia ha vivido en guerra desde que el hombre apareció en esta tierra…

-Diferencia de criterios… diría yo… posiciones irreconciliables… unos aman a los hombres como tú, otros los detestan, como Ares y a otros no nos interesan…

Atena guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, su tía tenía razón, esa guerra sería eterna.

-No creo que me hayas invocado para hablar de nuestra familia… y sus... dificultades para comunicarse… sobrina…

-No señora… con humildad solicito un favor de su parte; uno de mis caballeros dorados está agonizando y su destino está ligado al de un abedul que se considera sagrado en la tradición de su casa, quería saber si usted sabía algo al respecto…

-Ese árbol, es uno de los tres existentes que mantienen el ciclo natural en la Tierra, la muerte de uno de ellos significa un cambio drástico en el equilibrio total del planeta y en este momento además del árbol de Piscis, solo quedan el Roble de Thor en Asgard y el Cedro Dorado, en Persia; cada uno data de la Era del Mito y tu Abedul Sagrado, fue cultivado en este Santuario, específicamente en la doceava casa, para que gozara de tu protección. Desde entonces, cada caballero Piscis es su guardián y al morir, su conciencia mantiene y fortalece la vitalidad de ese árbol.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué… el Abedul Sagrado murió?

-Lo que sucedió en esta generación, es que tu caballero Piscis perdió el ligamen con el gran Abedul siendo muy niño y la conciencia de Amadeo de Piscis, su maestro, solamente pudo mantenerlo vivo durante poco tiempo, realmente el abedul no ha muerto del todo aún, pero si tu caballero no puede alimentarlo con su cosmo, sí perecerá...

-¿Por qué pasó eso?

-Le arrebataron la inocencia siendo muy pequeño y desde entonces, perdió la pureza de su alma…

-¿Por qué no interveniste? –reclamó Sahori con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque tu Santuario estaba bajo el dominio de Ares y yo no tengo el poder para enfrentarlo… - y entregándole una pequeña semilla roja a Sahori le dijo- plántala en su pecho y si es digno, la conexión florecerá con su energía y la tuya… y estoy segura que se salvarán los dos…

-Y… si la semilla no retoña…

-Inevitablemente morirán, es lo único que puedo hacer, mi querida sobrina, lo siento…

Poco después de eso, la reencarnación de Atena corría por los pasillos del Templo Principal hasta la habitación donde el caballero de Piscis, se batía en una terrible batalla contra la Parca.

* * *

**Despacho del Patriarca**

Shion se encontraba prácticamente echado en la silla de cuero que estaba detrás del antiguo escritorio de roble. Después de que Atena intentara sin éxito ayudar al caballero Piscis, se sintió tan derrotado que decidió enclaustrarse en su despacho.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos jugueteaba con una copa de plata que estaba a medio llenar de vino dulce, dibujando la circunferencia del borde con sus largos dedos, mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba la suave piel de su barbilla tratando de repasar una y otra vez los sucesos que había vivido en los últimos tiempos, buscando una explicación lógica al deterioro de salud, sufrido solamente por Aphrodite.

Había intentado por todos los medios que Saga le contara lo sucedido en la dimensión en la que estuvieron encerrados los últimos meses, después de la batalla con Hades, pero su hijo era un hombre testarudo, al igual que Helena, su madre y se negó rotundamente a darle detalles, ya que aparentemente, Aphrodite le pidió que no contara nada.

Bueno... Saga era un hombre de palabra y eso era una virtud digna de reconocerse, sin embargo, no tenía tacto para decir las cosas y había sido poco diplomático (por no decir que insolente) al comunicarle a la diosa su decisión de mantener el secreto a salvo.

Sus hijos gemelos tenían un carácter fuerte y orgulloso, sobre todo si se les comparaba con el pequeño Mu, quien había heredado la dulzura de May, su madre, aquella bellísima lemuriana de cabellos lilas, de la cual se enamoró como un adolecente y cuyo recuerdo él guardó en su mente y en su corazón como el más valioso de los tesoros... y cómo desearía que estuviera acompañándole en este momento.

_Mi querida May, si supieras cuánto te necesito ahora…_

* * *

**Ocho días antes, la noche del renacimiento**

Tal y como les había ordenado Misty, corrió junto con su compañero de equipo Nachi, hasta la sexta casa, de camino se toparon con el caballero de Aries, quien traía al pequeño Kiki de la mano brincando de la felicidad.

-¿Caballero de Aries?... señor Mu de Aries... ¿es usted? -preguntó Nachi asombrado.

-Mi maestro ha vuelto Shaina -dijo a todas voces el pequeño aprendiz- mira, mira Shaina... está igual... es mi maestro... ¡no es un fantasma... no es un fantasma!

-No la aturdas Kiki... señorita, Nachi... soy Mu de Aries, un placer conocerlos..

Shaina sonrió por debajo de la máscara y le agradeció a esta que los demás caballeros no pudieran observar sus ojos llorosos, aunque no lo aceptara, Kiki le despertaba lo más parecido a un instinto maternal–me llamo Shaina de Ofiuco, señor Mu…

-Señor Mu... ¿se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó Nachi.

El lemuriano asintió con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente a la vez que revolvía los cabellos de fuego de su aprendiz -¿son catorce cosmos, verdad?- dijo Mu mirando la escalinata hacia arriba, en el momento en que llegaron a su templo Dante y Aracné, quienes se quedaron paralizados al observar al imponente caballero enfundado en su armadura dorada.

-Señor Mu -intervino Dante- ¿cómo se siente?

-Le preguntaba a la amazona –dijo ignorando la pregunta de Dante, sin dejar de mirar hacia la escalinata - si efectivamente se han sentido catorce cosmos dorados...

Shaina al escucharlo, se echó una risilla, segura de que Mu ya había olvidado su nombre, ya que escuchó por allí que el caballero de Aries era sumamente distraído.

-Sí, así es señor -contestó Aracné presuroso.

-Podrá ser posible que… _él_ haya vuelto -murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás- caballeros, señorita –continuó recordando de repente que estaba acompañado –Kiki, necesito ir al Templo Principal, quédate a ayudar a los demás –Mu se acuclilló para estar a la altura del niño- te prometo que hablaremos largo y tendido cuando amanezca… primero tengo que verificar algo...

-Pero falta mucho para que salga el Sol… -protestó el niño al tiempo que veía a su maestro desaparecer de repente.

En cuanto a Mu, él tenía muy claro hacia donde se dirigía y segundos después apareció frente a la puerta de la habitación del Patriarca, aspirando profundamente para tomar valor, caminó unos pocos pasos hacia el aposento y pudo constatar que había mucha gente reunida allí. Sigiloso entró y lo primero que vio en la cama, fue un lemuriano de cabello verde; su padre Shion.

* * *

**Primer día del renacimiento**

Las risas de dos hombres se escuchaban fuera de la habitación del Patriarca. Después de quince años de no estar con él, por fin Mu pudo reunirse con su amado padre.

-Siempre te asustaba con ese asunto de que un… zombie te iba a comer la panza –Shion casi no podía hablar porque tenía algunas costillas quebradas y al reírse le escocían de dolor, pero aún así no quería dejar pasar un minuto sin conversar con su "pequeño hombre", quien ya era todo un veinteañero.

-Si… me acuerdo… acostumbraba a leer esas tonterías en revistas de historietas… por cierto que cuando… todos se fueron, encontré un puñado en la tercera casa, las que aún conservo conmigo –Mu estaba sentado en el borde de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado Shion, el pelilila tenía el torso vendado y de vez en cuando buscaba una posición más cómoda, pero se sentía tan contento de tener allí a su padre, que no le daba importancia al dolor.

-Y a propósito de historias de zombies… ¿Kanon... qué tal está?

-Está bien, sin embargo el pobre también padece este agotamiento que nos mantiene a todos tan aletargados, tiene heridas, pero nada de consideración… Eneas dice que no hay de qué preocuparse…

Shion asintió complacido y se relajó, recostando la cabeza sobre la almohada –tengo… tanto que compartir con ustedes, tanto… de qué hablar… mi temor más grande es volverlos a perder… ¿cómo está Saga? -Mu guardó silencio, pero la perturbación en su cosmo, fue evidente para el Patriarca –habla con la verdad Mu…

Mu suspiró, ya que no quería darle preocupaciones a su padre.

-Delicado… pero estable, hoy lo fui a ver, sigue inconsciente y ha tenido algo de fiebre...

Shion se volvió a recostar en la almohada, estaba agotado –lo sé por la diosa que va a estar bien- dijo suspirando –si nos permitió volver es porque tiene grandes planes para nosotros...

-Padre yo… me siento muy mal por no… haber intervenido por Saga en el "otro mundo"…

-No debes sentirte agobiado, lo que has hecho lo has hecho bien y estoy muy orgulloso de ti… hijo mío… -dijo Shion casi arrastrando las palabras, a la vez que los ojos se le cerraban sin remedio- lo siento pero… no puedo… mantenerme…

Mu arropó a su padre y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente en el momento en que Shion se quedaba profundamente dormido otra vez.

-Ya habrá tiempo, padre… yo también estoy orgulloso de ti…

* * *

**Casa de Géminis, dos días después del Renacimiento**

Cuando se despertó, dos días después, no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, "_esto no es el Santuario Marino"_. Se sentía un poco más descansado, pero sumamente confundido, estaba en una habitación sencilla, cuyo único mueble era un camón antiguo de dosel, en el que él se encontraba recostado y un viejo armario, las sábanas que lo cubrían olían a limpio y estaba lleno de vendajes que parecían recién hechos, definitivamente alguien lo estaba cuidando.

-Buenos días, señor Kanon –le preguntó una amazona, quien recordó, fue la que le ayudó la noche que volvieron- ¿se siente un poco mejor?

-Si… si gracias… eres muy amable –le había llamado mucho la atención que la muchacha parecía más madura que el resto de las amazonas al hablar, tenía un andar elegante y además llevaba el cabello celeste recogido en un moño alto, cosa que no había visto en ninguna otra.

Al verlo revisando todos los rincones de la habitación, ella se apresuró a aclararle un poco el panorama.

-Se encuentra en la casa de géminis, esta es la habitación principal, y bueno –dijo señalándole las heridas- estaba lleno de golpes y algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo, traje un sanador para que lo revisara y parece que sobrevivirá, de hecho fue él quien hizo estos últimos vendajes…

-Oh… te lo agradezco mucho… –contestó Kanon, realmente impresionado por la soltura de la chica al expresarse- ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?

-Sí señor, soy Kalia, amazona plateada de Corona… hemos tenido mucho trabajo estos días… y parece que olvidé presentarme, disculpe mis modales... -dijo reverenciando algo cansada.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado… y tú… deberías descansar… –Kanon sintió de inmediato el llamado del hambre en su estómago como un rugido, debido a lo cual la amazona soltó una risilla de tono cristalino– que pena contigo Kalia, la verdad es que sí me muero del hambre y te agradecería algo de comer…

-No soy buena cocinera, por eso le traje algo del Templo Principal… el Patriarca ordenó que se preparen cinco comidas al día, tres principales y dos meriendas a horas establecidas, quiere que comamos todos juntos, en el gran comedor...

Kanon se volvió con cara de asombro hacia la puerta donde ella se recostaba.

-¿Ya tenemos Patriarca?¿Quién... quién es? –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Ah señor, un hombre maravilloso… el gran Patriarca Shion...

De los ojos abiertos como platos de Kanon, comenzó a brotar de forma descontrolada un camino de lágrimas.

* * *

**Habitación de Aldaberán, tres días después del Renacimiento**

-¿Todo mejor Aldaberán?

-Pues sí, solamente muy apenado por lo sucedido...

Aldaberán de Tauro, apoyaba su gigantesca mole en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, que se le había asignado en el Templo Principal, tenía la cabeza vendada y la barbilla con un enorme moretón, cortesía de Milo. Shaka, mientras tanto, se había dado a la tarea de visitar a sus compañeros con dos propósitos; primero conocerlos físicamente y segundo, comprender lo mejor posible, la forma de ser de los otros dorados.

-¿Por qué apenarse por algo que has hecho de forma inconsciente? Tuviste una falla normal en tu sistema, que te llevó a un momento hipnótico, provocado por el trauma extraordinario de volver a este Samsara, no es lógico avergonzarse…

Aldaberán enarcó las cejas y no supo qué decir.

-En fin, solamente quería conocer tu estado físico y emocional ahora que ya estas descansado… buenas tardes caballero….

Y así como vino, Shaka volteó sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse.

-Hey… espera –después de salir del aturdimiento mental que le habían dejado el par de frases que intercambió con el Virgo, decidió que sería muy interesante hablar con él, Shaka por su parte se devolvió sobre sus pasos y aceptó gustoso la invitación de su compañero a quedarse, Aldaberán le parecía un hombre agradable y gentil y tal vez podrían convertirse en buenos amigos -¿te gustan las películas Shaka?

-Yo… pues… nunca… no sé…

-Entonces podemos hacer planes para el futuro… -contestó un sonriente Aldaberán –tengo a mano un diario con la cartelera…

Shaka solo respondió con una sincera sonrisa y entró a la habitación de su compañero para disfrutar de un rato de conversación con una persona que legalmente era su hermano, pero con quien _nunca_ había cruzado más que unas cuantas frases.

* * *

**Sanatorio, habitación de los dorados, cuatro días después del Renacimiento**

-Hola…

Camus levantó la mirada de su ejemplar de la "Dama de las Camelias" y se encontró de frente con Milo de Escorpión, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-_Bonjour_, Milo –contestó algo incómodo.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas… -dijo el octavo caballero viendo para otro lado.

A Camus le extrañaba mucho la apariencia de su compañero de armas, su semblante estaba pálido y se veía ojeroso, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y daba la impresión de que sufría de ansiedad.

-Très bien, agradezco tu preocupación…

Milo sonrió de forma irónica, siempre viendo hacia donde se encontraba Aiorios, mientras tanto Camus no dejaba de mirarlo directamente, cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado en la cama, conocía al Escorpión y sabía que se moría por decirle algo.

-Además del evidente interés que despierta la presencia de Aiorios en esta habitación… ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Milo lo miró y decidió hablar.

-Tuve una pésima noche… -Camus enarcó las cejas- una pesadilla… terrible…

-Viniste a decirme que tuviste una pesadilla y que estás asustado –afirmó Camus con su aire de estoicismo que hacía sentir estúpido a cualquiera.

-¡Te vi morir… y sabes qué… te lloré como un idiota…! -Milo tenía los ojos humedecidos- fue casi real… pero bueno… ya que vi que estabas bien… me retiro…

Camus se había despertado el segundo día y al hacerlo, tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar al Escorpión hablando con Aioria, acerca de la _deshonrosa_ participación en la última batalla, de los cinco caídos en las Doce Casas, llamándolos _traidores, _y eso le había dolido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hades, ya se había vengado de ellos cinco, por eso aún permanecían en el sanatorio tratando de superar las heridas producto de las torturas recibidas por meses y eso lo sabían sus otros compañeros, ¿no había sido suficiente prueba de que habían traicionado al dios de la Muerte con tal de salvar a su diosa? ¿No acumuló Milo varios asesinatos a su haber, durante el reinado de Arles?... no, en la Orden Dorada, nadie estaba libre de culpa.

Si las cosas iban a ser así con Milo y Aioria, las dos personas más cercanas para él en el Santuario, entonces se mantendría al margen, como siempre debió ser, él era un caballero dorado, no un _socialité._

Así que sin más solo asintió con la cabeza una vez hubo finalizado el Escorpión su resumida conversación y continuó en su lectura, a tiempo que el otro se retiraba muy dolido y es que Milo no culpaba a Camus, la verdad pensaba muchas cosas negativas de su amigo, pero en el fondo lo quería y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido… quizá para siempre.

-Eres un orgulloso Camus de Acuario –Dhonko estaba cerca del caballero de los hielos y pudo escuchar la brevísima conversación entre los dos jóvenes- de esta forma _nunca_ podremos ser una Orden Dorada como se merece Atena y la humanidad… todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte si queremos salir adelante…

-Si hay algo que no voy a tolerar ni de Milo, ni de nadie, es que me llamen traidor y discúlpeme si le contradigo maestro, pero esto es una Orden Militar, no un grupo de autoayuda, los besos y los abrazos no son necesarios entre nosotros…

-Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, son hermanos de crianza y compañeros de armas, tienen que aprender a llevarse bien para que no cometan errores en el campo de batalla, no saben complementarse, ni siquiera se conocen, en una guerra se matarían unos a otros antes de tocarle un pelo al enemigo…

Camus frunció el ceño y miró a Dhonko casi con odio, detestaba que alguien tuviera más razón que él, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuó con la lectura, ignorando al sétimo caballero.

-_Au revoir, __maître__ –_terminó tajante el francés.

_Shion la va a tener muy, muy difícil…_ se dijo a sí mismo el viejo maestro.

* * *

**Estudio del Patriarca, cuatro días después del renacimiento**

-No puedes y no debes condenarte a una vida de soledad, sé que no es mi asunto Sahori, pero más que una diosa, eres una mujer...

-Lo sé, pero ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza -y dijo mirando a Hilda entrecerrando los ojos- por cierto... tú también eres mujer-diosa y que yo sepa no has hecho nada por buscar a alguien, o... estoy equivocada?

La peliceleste se echó a reír de forma sincera.

-_Touché... _pues realmente no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que posea gustos como los míos...

-¿Y qué tipo de aficiones tienes que no puedes encantarle a un hombre?

-Disfruto de actividades que más bien corresponden a una mujer mucho mayor que yo, así que tendría que comprometerme con un anciano, y… no me gustan los hombres mayores de treinta, no me queda de otra que... mantenerme como hasta ahora... evitando ese tipo de encuentros...

-Mereces a un hombre que sea... algo así como un príncipe...

-¡Un príncipe! –Hilda reía con gusto por la ocurrencia de su joven amiga.

-Sí claro… joven, preparado, caballeroso, elegante y muy muy guapo...

-Sí amiga -contestó Hilda riendo- esos príncipes... _no_ existen...

Desde el interior del estudio la imagen de Hilda con Sahori, tomando el te mientras conversaban, era por lodemás hermosa y Dante de Cerbero, quien venía con un mensaje para la diosa, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despertar del embelesamiento que le producía el efecto de la luz de la tarde, colándose a través de las amplias faldas de ambas mujeres, dejando entrever las bellas formas de sus pantorrillas.

Con un leve sonrojo, el caballero carraspeó para llamar la atención de las damas.

-Buenas tardes Dante -dijo Sahori saludando amablemente a su caballero - ¿todo está listo ya?

-Si, mi señora -dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia, un poco avergonzado de sus pensamientos anteriores- los caballeros del campo de entrenamiento de la Isla Andrómeda y de Algeria, se encuentran en el Santuario y están esperando en el Salón del Trono para ofrecerle sus respetos...

-Hilda… ¿me disculpas?

-Claro amiga, no te preocupes…

-Piensa en lo que te dije, por favor…

Hilda asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó a Sahori una dulce sonrisa; la tarea no podía ser más complicada; solamente tenía que empeñarse en encontrar a un príncipe…

* * *

**Salón del trono**

Cuando Sahori arribó al salón del Trono, se encontró con un grupo numeroso de caballeros y amazonas de plata y bronce ataviados con sus armaduras, unas más maltrechas que otras. Los maestros encargados de las Islas se adelantaron a los demás y se hincaron de inmediato delante de la diosa, gesto que imitaron los otros.

-Señora Atena Partenos, es un honor tenerla de nuevo en el sagrado Santuario –Albiore de Cefeo estaba a punto de las lágrimas ante la presencia de la niña, nunca había sentido el cosmo de la diosa y el solo hecho de verla le enternecía hasta la médula, era tan hermosa, tan delicada –los guerreros de la Isla Andrómeda nos ponemos a su servicio… y agradecemos mucho esta nueva oportunidad, mi Señora…

-Barahaim de Altar… -se presentó un atractivo moreno de ojos almendrados color ámbar- es un honor para nosotros estar de vuelta al servicio de nuestra amada diosa, el campo de Algeria se postra ante ti, amada señora…

A pesar de haber sido criada como una princesita de cuentos de hadas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de sumisión, a excepción de Tatsumi, por supuesto, quien era más bien un viejo lamebotas.

-El honor es mío por contar con guerreros tan fieles y valiosos dentro de mi Orden, espero que puedan permanecer una temporada en el recinto para que se familiaricen con el resto de sus compañeros… Albiore, Barahaim acérquense por favor…

Los dos caballeros de plata se acercaron y no se atrevieron a subir los cinco peldaños que los separaban de su diosa, al ver ella que los hombres no iban a moverse, bajó hacia ellos y los tomó de las manos, sin importarle la cara de sorpresa de los dos maestros.

-Gracias por haber creído en mi… hasta el final –y sin que los dos dieran crédito, les dio un acogedor abrazo, como la madre que recibe a sus hijos después de mucho de no tenerlos con ella- tienen un lugar _muy_ especial en mi corazón… bienvenidos sean…

* * *

**Escalinata de las doce casas**

June de Camaleón, decidió salir a dar un paseo después de la emotiva audiencia con la diosa, la verdad estaba muy feliz de tener a su maestro y compañeros de vuelta. Claro, su felicidad sería completa en el momento en que se encontrara de nuevo con su adorado caballero de Andrómeda. Se sentía dolida con él porque nunca volvió a la Isla, a sabiendas de que ella estaba sola y pasándola mal, situación que le había descrito en unas cuantas cartas que intercambiaron en dos años, sin embargo, June era conciente de que a él tampoco la había ido bien. Cuando se enteró de que _su _dulce Shun, fue utilizado como recipiente para el espíritu de Hades, sintió que el universo completo quería arrebatárselo.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, se encaminó hacia un claro que estaba rodeado de vestigios de esculturas, columnas y mosaicos, al llegar allí escuchó voces y como nunca había estado en el Santuario, prefirió esconderse detrás de un trozo de columna que aún se mantenía en pie. En medio del claro enzacatado conversaban dos personas, mientras jugaban con una cabrita, uno era un niño pelirrojo de unos nueve años y el otro era su adorado peliverde… sin embargo no parecía ser el mismo que ella recordaba.

Shun había crecido, su rostro ya no parecía tan aniñado y su expresión perdió su dulzura característica. Su cabello, ahora tenía algunos mechones color rubí intercalados con los esmeralda. Un deseo inocontenible de encontrarse con Shun se le vino de repente, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, una voz de hombre se escuchó un poco más lejos llamando a su amado y entonces prefirió mantenerse donde estaba.

-Hey… ¿no es cierto que deberías estar en cama?

El muchacho peliverde volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido al rubio que se le acercaba por detrás –me siento bien Hyoga, no puedo seguir encerrado en un dormitorio toda mi vida, los dorados necesitan más cuidados que yo…

-Ikki no piensa igual…

El chico le hizo una mueca de fastidio a Hyoga dándole a entender que Ikki siempre se comportaba así de sobreprotector con él y que no pensaba hacerle caso.

-¡Hyoga… Hyoga! ¿viste a mi cabrita?... se llama Nube!

-¿Alguien sabe que este animalito está aquí?... digamos… tu maestro Mu –Hyoga se agachó a acariciar el animalito, quien agradeció el gesto lamiéndole la mano- las cabritas son muy lindas Kiki, pero se comen todo lo que se les pone al frente…

-Se la regaló un aldeano porque Kiki le insistió mucho en que la cuidaría, aparentemente el animalito no tiene el tamaño necesario para dejarla con vida y –Shun bajó la voz a un susurro- la iban a sacrificar…

-Bien, entonces… dadas las circunstancias voy a fingir que no sé nada… eso sí, esperemos que Kiki la mantenga alejada de las doce casas… verdad Kiki…?

Kiki asintió no muy convencido, y salió corriendo detrás de Nube que se fue a pastar por allí cerca, dejando a los dos caballeros de bronce a solas, momento que Hyoga aprovechó para hablar con su hermano.

-Volvieron los del campo de entrenamiento de Andrómeda…

-¿Todos?

-Sip… ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Decirle la verdad, no puedo hacer otra cosa… no debería sufrir más por mi… no puedo darle lo que ella quiere… no puedo amarla…

_No puedo amarla…_

June sintió que se mareaba, al tiempo que un dolor terrible la hizo acuclillarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre y el sabor ferroso de la sangre se acumulaba en su boca, después todo se volvió oscuridad y no supo nada de Shun, hasta que despertó quince días después en el Sanatorio.

* * *

**Sanatorio, habitación de los dorados, cinco días después del Renacimiento**

Shura abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que volvieron, a los cinco días de estar en el Sanatorio. Tenía tanto tiempo de estar en la misma posición, que le costó muchísimo mover el cuello para ver qué sucedía a su alrededor.

Tratando de enfocar la imagen se encontró de repente con un par de enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con una curiosidad tan infantil, que si no fuera porque pertenecían a un corpulento moreno que estaba sentado en la cama del lado, él hubiera jurado que eran de un niño.

-Hola –soltó el moreno - ¿te acuerdas de mi?... porque yo si te recuerdo… _amigo mio_ –le dijo en español Aiorios de Sagitario.

Shura, seguramente nunca en su vida había abierto los ojos tanto como ese día, intentó pellizcarse a sí mismo para saber si estaba dormido todavía, pero tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado y el izquierdo adormido, su torso era una verdadera colección de moretones y cortaduras, tenía la cabeza vendada, y todo le dolió en ese momento a la vez… definitivamente, estaba despierto.

Sin poder contenerse, el llanto se le acumuló en el pecho y a la hora de sacarlo, lo único que pudo salir de su garganta fue un lastimero _perdóname…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aiorios se bajó de su cama y abrazó a quien siempre fue su mejor amigo sin expresar nada más que ese gesto, mientras el español se deshacía en llanto. Un rato después, Aiorios se separó del capricornio y lo miró a los ojos, tuvieron un momento de entendimiento entre ambos y eso le permitió a Shura calmar un poco los sollozos.

-Soy tan estúpido que acabé… con lo único bueno que he tenido en la vida… eres lo más… cercano… a mi hermano, Aiorios –para Shura aquello era sumamente doloroso, Aiorios, apenas un mes mayor que él, lo había aceptado en su familia cuando ambos tenían cuatro años con los brazos abiertos y desde entonces se consideraron hermanos- te traicioné y deshonré a tu familia… no tienes porqué perdonarme…

Aiorios negó con la cabeza, a la vez que le tomaba una mano al español, quien aún lloraba –te considero mi hermano y si entiendes el significado de esa palabra sabes que no hay nada que perdonar… ahora vas a comportarte como tal y me vas ayudar a adaptarme a esto- dijo el moreno sonriendo, mientras observaba su cuerpo de veintisiete años- tengo serios problemas de percepción espacial, entre otras cosas que no entiendo del todo…

Shura no pudo evitar reír en medio del llanto y apretando la mano del noveno caballero, asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, hermano… tengo que enseñarte _tantas_ cosas y _tan_ interesantes… que no sé si el leoncito va a permitirlo…

* * *

**Sanatorio, habitación de los caballeros dorados, seis días después del renacimiento**

-Maestro Camus, es un placer poder tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros -Hyoga se encontraba al pie de la cama de su maestro, junto con Seiya y Shiryu, haciendo una ronda a todos los caballeros dorados que se encontraban internados en el Sanatorio, desgraciadamente para el cisne, Camus estaba despierto y leyendo un libro, sentado tranquilamente en su cama- lo extrañé muchísimo, señor...

Camus asintió con la cabeza y una mueca apenas perceptible que indicaba que estaba complacido con el saludo, pero que ya lo habían interrumpido lo suficiente en su lectura como para tolerarlo mucho tiempo más; la breve charla, había finalizado.

-Bueno... es una felicidad ver ese semblante sonrosado, señor Camus -continuó Seiya, quien no conocía los ademanes del maestro tan bien como Hyoga y pensaba continuar con la conversación- de verdad... de verdad... de verdad, Hyoga nos ha hablado maravillas de usted y lo digo por todos los caballeros de bronce... nos encantaría poder conocerlo mejor... -Seiya se echó una risilla- nos contó que es mejor que un aire acondicionado para calmar el bochorno…

Camus enarcó las cejas, levantó la mirada de su libro y lo cerró de golpe, mostrando un levísimo intento de sonrisa. Hyoga por su parte conocía las señales y sabía que Seiya se había pasado de la raya con ese comentario tan… ¡estúpido!

-Dice Hyoga que sus conocimientos acerca de historia, antropología, sociología y cultura son bastísimos y que es como una biblioteca humana -Seiya continuó parloteando, a pesar de que el acuariano no hizo ningún intento de comunicarse... al menos de forma evidente para el dragón y el pegaso- también nos dijo que es excelente esquiador... sabe maestro, esquiar es algo que me hubiera encantado aprender a hacer algún día... sería un honor para mí que pudiera enseñarme y...

Camus se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a mordisquear una de las patillas, mientras la habitación comenzaba a enfriarse… mala… malísima señal…

-...no sé... también me encantaría verlo alguna vez haciendo un ataúd de hielo y... tantas cosas... esto de verdad es tan emocionante... tenerlos aquí a todos... juntos... es... es impresionante... imagínese, en esta habitación...

Hyoga le hizo una señal a Shiryu, quien de inmediato comprendió y tomó a Seiya del brazo para conducirlo hacia las otras camas, mientras se despedía del caballero de Acuario con la mano y una rebozante sonrisa. Hyoga por su parte, hizo una reverencia silenciosa y se dispuso a emprender la graciosa huida. Camus se puso los anteojos y abrió el libro de nuevo para continuar su interrumpida lectura.

-¡Hyoga!

El caballero de Cisne sintió que una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la frente.

-Mañana por la mañana salgo de aquí, a las ocho en punto estaré listo, ven por mi para ir a realizar un sondeo de los daños de la onceava casa...

Hyoga tragó saliva... podía darse por muerto...

* * *

**Habitación de Ikki, esa misma noche**

Un exquisito moreno dormía profundamente sobre un antiguo camastro de dosel que se había dispuesto él mismo, en la habitación más alejada del resto de los caballeros que se hospedaban en el Templo Principal, el calor era tan insoportable que el muchacho dormía con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y cubierto solamente con un pantalón negro de pijama, que se le había resbalado un poco, por lo que se dejaba ver parte de la hermosa curvatura de la cadera.

Ikki tenía el sueño pesado, sobre todo por la trabajosa rutina por la que pasaba la Orden después del regreso de los caballeros dorados, quienes aún se encontraban convalecientes, sin embargo unos golpes repentinos en su puerta lo hicieron levantarse de sopetón con las sábanas marcadas en la mejilla.

Limpiándose la saliva que se había abierto camino en su barbilla, se encaminó a trompicones hacia la puerta, preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Shun.

-Pato!... son las once de la noche, qué querías... matarme del susto… cabrón!

-Ikki… es que yo... -Hyoga miraba hacia el suelo, traía una almohada abrazada al pecho y se veía realmente como un niño asustado- ¿me puedo quedar?

Ikki no contestó, giró sobre sus talones y tiró la puerta, pero el cisne fue más rápido y detuvo el avance de la misma con un pie -Ikki, por favor!

-Dile a tu novia noruega que te acepte en su cama y déjame a mi en paz…

-Ya fui donde ella... -dijo el rubio apenado- pero Hilda me echó…

-¿Y el pony alado o la lagartija… o el pony cuernudo?… tienes nueve hermanos más... ¿¡por qué diablo tengo que ser yo!?

-¿¡Crees que fuiste mi primera opción!? … nadie quiso recibirme…

El puchero que Ikki observó en la cara de Hyoga fue más de lo que podía resistir, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo nunca, el fénix tenía su corazoncito y se tomaba muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor, así que después de pensarlo unos instantes le respondió al cisne.

-Está bien pato… pero este es mi territorio, así que aguantas mis malos olores y mis ruidos, pero yo no tengo por qué soportar los tuyos… ¿entendido?

El cisne asintió contento y miró de forma agradecida al fénix.

-Nada de abrazos, ni charlas… ni consejos... solo dormir -terminó el fénix haciéndole una señal al otro para que pasara, de inmediato se echó en la cama boca abajo y se dispuso a roncar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estoy asustado? -dijo Hyoga acostado boca arriba, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-No

-Bueno... te cuento... -el cisne suspiró de nuevo y acarició la almohada- resulta que hace unos días hubo un derrumbe en el sótano de la onceava casa...

* * *

**Sanatorio, siete días después del renacimiento, por la mañana**

-_Monsieur_ Eneas, necesito que comprenda que no puedo aplazar más una revisión en mi templo porque aparentemente hay muchos daños.

Camus estaba sentado en la que había sido su cama los últimos siete días en la habitación que compartía con los otros dorados que estaban en recuperación, tenía el semblante muy serio y era notorio que hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por no perder los estribos.

-El onceavo templo puede esperar, mi estimado maestro Camus… su salud no ¿será que tengo que recordarle que tiene algunas fracturas y que no puede moverse si no es con muletas? Si bien es cierto la recuperación ha sido impresionante, puede sufrir una recaída y eso no sería bueno para nadie…

-Pero…

-Lo siento señor Camus, puede tener el rango más alto en la Orden, pero aquí soy yo el que manda y el Patriarca Shion, me ha solicitado que le informe de cualquiera de ustedes que no quiera aceptar el tiempo de reposo que yo sugiera…

Camus era orgulloso como solo él podía serlo y sin decir nada le hizo una señal a Hyoga para que lo acompañara y con dificultad, porque no sabía utilizar bien las muletas, se encaminó fuera de la habitación para ir a instalarse a uno de los dormitorios del Templo Principal por ocho días más. Cuando el onceavo caballero hubo salido de allí, Hyoga, quien se había quedado rezagado, le guiñó un ojo a Eneas, quien le respondió de forma cómplice el gesto, levantando el dedo pulgar.

Si había algo que Hyoga tenía que reconocerle a Ikki, era su genialidad para dar ideas.

* * *

**Sanatorio, ocho días después del renacimiento**

Saga había dormitado toda esa tarde mientras veía moverse las hojas de un enorme manzano que se asomaba por la ventana, tenía ocho días de estar recluido en el Sanatorio bajo los cuidados del equipo de curadores y la verdad estaba harto. Normalmente era un hombre muy activo y el estar allí viendo pasar las horas muertas lo desesperaba, sin embargo tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a la rutina de trabajo-estudio-entrenamiento.

Él junto con Afro, eran los únicos dos caballeros que se mantenían aún internados, Shura y Camus fueron dados de alta el día anterior y Aiorios dos días antes. Lamentablemente el único intento de conversación que tuvo con el Sagitario se vio truncado por una acalorada discusión entre Aiorios y Aioria por la negativa de este último de perdonar a Shura por el asesinato de su hermano.

Por otro lado, los recuerdos acumulados de sus días como Patriarca, bajo el dominio de Ares, junto con el maltrato recibido por parte de los espectros, volvían a él en forma de pesadillas casi todas las noches y por eso evitaba en la medida de los posible quedarse dormido, sin embargo ese día había pasado tan aburrido que no podía evitar cabecear.

-¿Saga?

La presencia de Mu era refrescante y anhelada para él, ya que estaba muy alterado porque en los útlimos días trató, sin éxito, de mantener una charla de más de dos minutos con Kanon y estaba tan desesperado por hablar con su gemelo, que intuía que la única forma de lograrlo era por medio de Mu.

-Mu -dijo el geminiano con voz perezosa, quien pensaba conversar un poco de todo con su hermano menor, cuando detrás de él vio que se acercaba alguien mas, era su gemelo.

-Te traje a alguien para que hablen–añadió Mu sonriendo, Kanon venía muy serio y sin disimular que el estar allí era algo que hacía en contra de su voluntad- Kanon… por favor -Mu no era de forzar esas cosas, pero le parecía que en este caso había que hacerlo, era el colmo.

Ambos gemelos quedaron frente uno del otro, sin embargo no dijeron absolutamente nada, Saga era muy serio y Kanon todo lo contrario, pero ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser conversador, así que era difícil que alguno diera el primer paso, por eso Mu decidió entonces darles un empujón.

-Bueno… Kanon te presento a Saga, mi hermano mayor… Saga te presento a Kanon, mi otro hermano mayor… como tienen tanto de qué hablar, me retiro a cuidar un ratito a Afro, no se maten por favor, los necesito vivos…

Saga no pudo evitar reírse de la ocurrencia de Mu y Kanon nada más abrió los ojos indignado, debido a la carcajada de su gemelo.

-No sé qué te hace tanta gracia –dijo Kanon cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia otro lado.

-Él siempre me ha hecho reír… recuerdo que a ti también te hacía reír...

-Todo ha cambiado mucho, hermano… reía antes de que me enviaras a ahogarme a Cabo Sunión… o es que ya no recuerdas eso?

A Saga se le apagó la sonrisa y la mirada se le llenó de tristeza.

-Kanon... nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?

...

-¿Cómo te demuestro que no hubo día que no llorara por ti después de eso? ¿Qué anhelaba que estuvieras conmigo? ... haré lo que quieras... de verdad... pero no quiero que me odies por todo lo que nos quede de esta vida… no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Mu…

Kanon sintió que todo el rencor acumulado ahogó los renovados sentimientos de amor fraternal que emergieron en él por Saga en el inframundo y con todo el odio que podía inyectar a sus palabras sentenció:

-No… Saga... no tienes que hacer nada... porque ya no hay nada que hacer, los años perdidos están perdidos y no volverán... aquí soy nadie, tú me arrebataste todo, mi niñez... mi familia... mi armadura... -y con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la habitación para dirigirse al tercer templo, ya que tenía decidido marcharse esa misma noche del recinto- te devuelvo aquello que creí poder compartir contigo algún día…

-¡Kanon! ... Kanon por favor... -Saga estuvo a punto de tirarse de la cama para detener a su gemelo, cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz de Mu que lo llamaba desde la cama de Aphrodite.

-Saga... ¿Afro ha estado tan intranquilo hoy?

El caballero de Piscis gemía dolorosamente, mientras su frente brillaba por las pequeñas gotitas de sudor y su pecho se hinchaba al respirar. Una mancha carmesí comenzó a formarse en la almohada blanquísima en la que descansaba la cabeza del muchacho y también en algunas partes de la sábana. Saga asustado se trató de incorporar en su cama para tocar la campanilla que alertaba al personal del Sanatorio, cuando de repente Aphrodite comenzó a convulsionar…

* * *

**Escalinata, camino al Sanatorio, dos horas más tarde**

Se sentía estúpido por la forma en que huyó de la habitación de su gemelo esa la tarde y se retiró a recapacitar durante horas a cabo Sunión, acerca de todo lo ocurrido. Después de que los dorados desaparecieron en el Muro de los Lamentos, fueron a parar junto con él y Shion en algún lugar del inframundo, donde los encerraron y torturaron.

Saga compartía su celda con Kanon y era él quien calmaba el dolor de sus heridas de tortura y aunque sonara terrible, aquella experiencia, creó un sentimiento de admiración mutua y fortaleció el debilitado lazo que tenían los gemelos. Ahora, como nunca, Kanon admiraba a Saga por la fuerza con la que soportó todo el tiempo bajo el dominio de Ares y la gallardía al aceptar seguir a su padre, para salvar a la diosa a costa de su propio honor.

Sin embargo, aunque muy en el fondo Kanon perdonaba a Saga, no podía externárselo, primero, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin terminar reprochándole todo y segundo porque desde que se levantó de la cama, trató de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Mu y el menos con Saga... ¿por qué?... no tenía respuesta.

Unas cuantas horas después de su última pelea con Saga, se dio cuenta por habladurías que escuchó en los alrededores del Santuario, de que el caballero de Piscis estaba grave, así que se apresuró a llegar al Sanatorio para averiguar qué sucedía, ya que sabía que Aphrodite había pasado por lo mismo que su gemelo durante su encierro en el inframundo y un gran temor de que a Saga le sucediera lo mismo, se apoderó de él.

Al pasar por la "polvareda de Piscis", escuchó que una mujer lo llamaba y al volverse, se encontró de frente con dos amazonas de plata, no sabía quién era la rubia que gritaba su nombre, pero la otra volvía a su mente de vez en cuando desde que la conoció, era Kalia de Corona.

* * *

**Escalinata, Jardín de la casa de Piscis**

-Al fin te encontré… te he estado buscando por todo el Santuario, Misty necesita que le ayudes a ordenar las bitácoras con los informes de los dor… Kalia… ¿sucede algo malo?

Cuando vio que Kalia no contestaba, Dhorte se acercó preocupada por la actitud de su amiga. Acuclillada sobre la polvareda que quedaba de lo que era el jardín de Piscis, la amazona de Corona contemplaba un puñado de tierra seca entre sus manos, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decirle Dhorte, la máscara plateada, brillaba a su lado puesta en el suelo.

-Él está mal… Dhorte, dicen que no hay mucho qué hacer…

Dhorte se acuclilló junto a Kalia y se quitó la máscara para observar junto a ella el puñado de tierra seca que el viento se llevaba de entre sus largos y finos dedos.

_Kalia…_

-Qué voy a hacer… el universo _siempre_ conspira para quitármelo… -terminó la amazona de Corona echándose en los brazos de la otra, mientras sollozaba amargamente- pensé que ahora si podría…

-Amiga… _tienes_ que ir a verlo…

-No… no me van a dejar… entrar…

-Mmm… yo sé quien te va a ayudar a pasar… -Dhorte tomó del brazo a su amiga y poniéndole la máscara corrió detrás de uno de los caballeros de Géminis, quien pasaba en ese momento por allí hacia el Templo Principal.

* * *

Cuando Mu reportó que Aphrodite estaba convulsionando, jamás se imagino que el estado de salud de su compañero se vendría en picada en tan poco tiempo. Después de que el personal del Sanatorio ingresó a la habitación que el peliceleste compartía con su hermano, decidió ir en busca de Kanon a la tercera casa con el fin de conversar con él o golpearlo por su actitud con Saga, lo que tuviera que hacer primero y al llegar a géminis, se dio cuenta de que su hermano nunca había vuelto allí, así que salió a buscarlo al recinto sagrado por horas, hasta que rendido, decidió volver al Sanatorio, no sin antes pasar a aries primero por un frasco de belladona que podría ser útil.

Para su disgusto, al primero que vio al llegar a la salita de espera, fue a Kanon, quien tenía una habilidad innata para ocultar su cosmo de forma impresionante, habilidad que seguramente desarrolló de niño al tener que permanecer escondido la mayoría del tiempo.

Frente a Kanon y caminando de un lado a otro estaba MM, que mostraba un semblante de impotencia capaz de enternecer a cualquiera y Shaka, quien se mantenía silencioso en un sillón contiguo a Aiorios, que dormitaba cansado, Mu con su habitual parsimonia se adentró al aposento y saludó de forma cortés.

-Buenas tardes caballeros –los presentes respondieron con un gesto silencioso y Mu se dirigió a MM para consultar por la salud de Aphrodite- Máscara… ¿cómo está él?

Máscara hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza y respondió –nos acaban de sacar de la habitación, Shion y la diosa están hablando con Eneas, parece… que no hay mucho que hacer… su cuerpo rechazó su propia sangre y tiene hemorragias por todos lados… -MM bajó el semblante muy afligido y suspiró- verás carnero, los caballeros Piscis son hemofílicos, por eso su sangre no se coagula y pueden almacenarla, sin embargo tienen una regeneración de tejidos tan asombrosa, que son capaces de soportar el veneno que corre por sus venas y a la vez autocurar una herida en segundos evitando que se desangren...

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-El Abedul Sagrado murió –reconoció Shaka- para un caballero Piscis, la muerte de ese árbol significa su propia condena, porque el destino de ambos está encadenado, si el árbol estuviera vivo, Aphrodite saldría adelante, pero no es así. Además, recuerden que Saga y él fueron tan maltratados que volvieron muy débiles y sus cosmos no están lo suficientemente fuertes como para curarlos de lesiones como las que tienen ahora, al parecer los tejidos de Afro ya no se regeneran como antes y su sangre se volvió tan tóxica que su cuerpo lo único que hace es expulsarla…

La intervención de Shaka, ensombreció más el semblante de Máscara, quien siguió con su eterna caminata por el salón, momento que aprovechó Mu para tomar asiento al lado de su hermano Kanon.

-No me sermonees Mu, no es el momento…

Mu sabía que Kanon tenía razón, sin embargo no le hizo caso.

-¿Cuándo vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

…

-Quieras o no tienes que hablar con él algún día… lo que sea que te haya hecho no fue su culpa Kanon… son hermanos por la diosa... y además… gemelos!

…

-Bueno… no me respondas si no quieres, nada de lo que te digas o hagas va a lastimarme, soy más fuerte de lo que crees... -dijo Mu muy serio- te quiero porque eres mi hermano mayor y anhelo verte compartiendo con todos nosotros… como familia… confío en que Afro se pondrá bien y estaremos todos juntos de nuevo…

Kanon odiaba que lo sermonearan y aunque le doliera en el fondo de su alma lastimar a Mu, sabía que lo dañaría más si le decía lo que pensaba, así que como siempre, prefirió escapar de la conversación.

* * *

Shaina arribó al Sanatorio en cuanto Geist le contó que la condición de Aphrodite había empeorado, y decidió correr escaleras arriba para averiguar qué sucedía. En cuanto entró a la salita de espera del Sanatorio, se encontró de frente con Kalia de Corona quien salía de otra de las habitaciones abrazada de la amazona de Columba, ninguna de las dos le habló, solo Dhorte la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

Mientras MM caminaba de un lado a otro del salón, Shaka de Virgo se encontraba sentado en uno de los futones de frente a Mu de Aries, con los ojos cerrados. Al lado de Mu, con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia el suelo, estaba el gemelo menor, a quien por cierto nunca había visto de tan cerca, el tipo tenía sus largas piernas estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos y no paraba de mover los pies con ansiedad. El caballero de Aries, conversaba por lo bajo con Kanon y por lo visto, éste último no estaba nada contento con lo que el otro le decía, ya que escuchaba sin contestar y de un momento a otro, se paró y se fue.

Shaina no pudo evitar observar a Mu, quien suspiró y bajó el semblante, sin moverse de su lugar al frente de Shaka, quien después de un rato le hizo una señal de asentimiento al ariano con la cabeza, por lo que éste de inmediato éste se puso de pie y salió de la estancia, al parecer para alcanzar a Kanon.

Mu le parecía una persona de lo más agradable, había escuchado por allí que era pariente de Shion, y la verdad se lo recordaba mucho, tanto físicamente, como en el aura que despedía, era un hombre fascinante.

La amazona buscó con la vista un lugar para sentarse a esperar y lo encontró, justo al lado de Aiorios, que dormitaba en el sofá y al sentir su presencia se espaviló y le dedicó un saludo inclinando la cabeza.

-Señor Aiorios -dijo Shaina algo apenada- ¿sabe usted algo de Aphrodite?

Aiorios suspiró y le contestó en forma de susurro -la diosa acaba de salir de la habitación con Shion, parece... que lamentablemente... no hay nada más qué hacer...

La muerte de un caballero dorado era una tragedia para la Orden, seguramente por eso Shaina sintió un dolor profundo en su corazón al enterarse de la noticia y agradeció a la máscara que llevaba, que cubriera sus rostro bañado en lágrimas.

* * *

**Sanatorio, nueve días después del renacimiento**

La mañana había sorprendido a los que hacían guardia en la habitación del Sanatorio en la que agonizaba el caballero de Piscis, los brillos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, les habían abierto los ojos a algunos que se quedaron dormidos, presa del cansancio. MM, hizo todo lo posible para tratar de que la agonía del muchacho no fuera tan dolorosa, y el esfuerzo lo agotó de forma tal, que se quedó profundamente dormido con la cabeza recostada en la cama del enfermo.

Aiorios, quien se encontraba roncando en un sofá al lado de la cama, se estiró deliciosamente y aspiró aire con placer… -mmm… que bien, huele… a… a... ROSAS! –gritó de repente- Angello despierta!...huele a rosas!

MM se despertó de sopetón atontado y luego de unos minutos comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-Es ese empalagoso, exasperante y cursi aroma a rosas! –gritó y se volvió hacia su amigo, quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Cuando se acercó más a Aphrodite, notó que lucía un semblante tranquilo y que la belleza natural había vuelto a ese rostro de porcelana, los labios estaban sonrosados y húmedos, las mejillas tenían un leve rubor y el cabello había vuelto a ser como una cascada de rizos satinados color del cielo. Con cuidado lo revisó ligeramente y no parecía haber sangre fresca, entonces Shaina corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de un sanador, con el fin de confirmar si lo que estaban viendo era un milagro.

-Pez sinvergüenza... ¿me querías matar del susto cabrón? -dijo MM con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Angello el abedul, el jardín... ven a ver el jardín -Shaka había entrado a la carrera y al ver el estado del caballero dijo- ha vuelto, Angello, el ciclo ha reiniciado en la casa de Piscis.

* * *

Sahori sintió el cambio en el cosmo de Aphrodite desde su habitación y sin esperar más, se dirigió al Sanatorio. Cuando caminaba por uno de los corredores externos del templo principal, pudo constatar que el jardín de la doceava casa estaba lleno de brotes de plantas nuevas y saludables, los rosales brillaban con botones de color acuamarina y las aves y mariposas se habían vuelto a acercar en busca de néctar, "_esto tiene que ser bueno"_, pensó la diosa. Al entrar al cuarto todos los presentes le dieron paso y le hicieron reverencia. Shion se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama velando a su caballero de Piscis, quien aún no despertaba.

Al ver el semblante del muchacho, Sahori, sabía que con la ayuda de Deméter, se había logrado el milagro.

Y ante la mirada atónita de quienes estaban en la habitación, se acercó a la cama donde yacía Aphrodite y sin protección alguna para ella, tomó una de sus manos y la acarició.

-Atena... ¡no puede hacer eso! -Shion tomó el hombro de la niña con toda la intención de detenerla- el tacto con el muchacho es letal...

-¿Es que acaso mi Patriarca no confía en mí? –dijo ella mirándolo de forma tal que el lemuriano la soltó de inmediato.

Shion no supo qué decir y después de un momento se limitó solo a afirmar con la cabeza. Levantando un brazo detuvo el avance de los otros guerreros que estaban por intervenir por salvar la vida de su diosa.

-Aphrodite de Piscis -dijo Sahori al oído de su caballero, una vez que vio que los demás se habían detenido, sin embargo tenía sobre ella varias miradas llenas de angustia- soy yo, tu diosa... quiero que vuelvas conmigo -Sahori acarició suavemente una de las mejillas aterciopeladas con el dorso de la mano y peinó los cabellos empapados del flequillo con los dedos para descubrirle la frente, el rostro de la niña estaba muy cerca del de Aphrodite y pudo observar los detalles de aquellas facciones perfectas, mientras él abría lentamente los ojos, dejando semi-descubiertos, dos hermosos cristales celestes.

El caballero de Piscis se sentía confuso, agotado y adolorido, pero sobre todo sorprendido de sentir la piel de otro ser humano. Como había tenido que privarse siempre del contacto con otras personas, con animales e incluso con objetos que fueran a ser utilizados por otro ser vivo, su sentido del tacto no se había desarrollado.

Durante toda su vida, se acostumbró a no compartir alimentos u objetos personales, por eso comía aparte de los demás y nunca había nadado en el mar, un río o una piscina, usaba guantes la mayoría del tiempo y debido a la fama de su veneno, todo el mundo le tenía miedo, así que la cercanía de la niña con él, a quien además nunca había visto antes, lo puso muy nervioso.

-Todo está bien, mi querido caballero de Piscis –dijo ella adivinando la congoja del otro y diciendo esto, lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó en la mejilla, a lo que él, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del primer contacto físico que recibía en su vida.

Aphrodite de Piscis, jamás imaginó que algún día recibiría un beso, mucho menos que iba a ser de parte de su diosa.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Lo acepto, estoy pasando por una racha sentimental, prometo se me va a quitar pronto…_

_Aquí les dejo… provecho!_

_Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, de verdad que me alientan a mejorar y a continuar escribiendo, un abrazo… Shakary_

_* Deméter tiene algunos títulos además de este, asignados de acuerdo al lugar donde se le rendía culto o a los dominios que se le atribuían dentro del cosmos, sin embargo para efectos de este fic, el título que conviene es el de la Anesidora, diosa de los dones que da la tierra _


	6. ¿Cómo hermanos o cómo enemigos?

Nota obligatoria: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**¿Como hermanos o como enemigos?**

* * *

**Sanatorio, noveno día al amanecer**

-Seiya… ¿adónde vas?

-¡Parece que el caballero Piscis ha despertado!

Al oír la noticia, Shiryu corrió detrás de Seiya para confirmar la buena nueva por él mismo, ya que según le entendió a su maestro la noche anterior, la muerte de Aphrodite era inminente.

Seiya corría más rápido que él, ya que el Pegaso estaba muy emocionado con la vuelta a la vida de los caballeros dorados y no tardó en dejar al Dragón atrás. Cuando Shiryu llegó a la pequeña habitación al final del pasillo, percibió un refrescante aroma a flores... realmente no sabía a cuales, pero era delicioso inhalar. En ese momento se percató de que Sahori abrazaba por el cuello a Aphrodite, quien yacía sobre la cama y cuyos rizos celestes se desperdigaban sobre la almohada aún manchada de sangre. Ella le sonreía y al parecer estaba muy cómoda con él, ya que, justo en ese momento, le obsequió un suave beso en la mejilla.

Por instinto, Shiryu volvió a ver de inmediato a Seiya, y su rostro tenía dibujada, una evidente mueca de desilusión.

* * *

Miedo era lo que sentía en el pecho, aprisionando sus pulmones, provocando que respirara más rápido de lo normal… esos labios presionando sobre su mejilla fueron su primer beso y habían sido los labios de ella… de su diosa... y él era_ tan_ indigno de eso!

Mientras ella se recargaba sobre él y deslizaba los cabellos celestes por sus largos dedos, él mantenía los brazos paralizados a los lados del cuerpo y solo su delicado estado físico, le impedía huir de allí. Al sentir la diosa, la perturbación del cosmo causada por el sobresalto, le susurró un _"no temas"_ con tanta dulzura, que su alma dormida de tanto obligarse a no sentir, despertó de repente, provocando que corrieran libres las lágrimas por sus mejillas aterciopeladas, como si de un niño se tratara.

En medio de su vacilación, escuchó una voz que recordaba, una voz que le reprendía con cariño cuando era pequeño -correspóndele tonto, no seas tan descortés… - rió un conmovido Aiorios al verlo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Aphrodite inhaló aire con fuerza e hizo caso del consejo de su compañero, con algo de yerro y apretando los ojos, selló el abrazo alrededor de la niña, dispuesto a disfrutar cada segundo de ese contacto, y a partir de allí, se dejó llevar por todo aquello tan desconocido para él.

Una oleada de calidez lo rodeó como un torbellino y en su mente vio clara la imagen de la diosa de los ojos de lechuza, imponente, poderosa, pero a la vez llena de amor por la humanidad, cuya suerte no le importaba a ningún otro olímpico.

Mientras tanto, Sahori caía hechizada con el dulce aroma del cabello color de cielo y la suavidad de aquel abrazo inocente que él le devolvía algo inseguro... la verdad es que los dos llegaron a sentirse tan a gusto que olvidaron que _no_ estaban solos.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta enojado y diosa y caballero se respingaron, despertando de aquel repentino encantamiento.

-Yo no… -susurró Aphrodite con un hilo de voz- no sé cómo... agradecerle... señora...

La diosa le sonrió con dulzura.

-Dime que te vas a quedar conmigo y que vas a engalanar mi Santuario con los más magníficos jardínes…

-Es una promesa… señora -le dijo él débilmente, mirándola sin poder evitar que el camino de abundantes lágrimas siguiera empapando sus mejillas.

-Su sangre es tan letal como siempre -dijo Sahori al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás- pero el contacto con él no y todo se lo debemos a Deméter, diosa de la fertilidad, ella me dio una semilla de laurel de los campos Elíseos, para salvarte Aphrodite... la planté aquí y germinó -Sahori le puso la palma de la mano sobre el pecho- quiere decir que eres digno de ser el guardián de uno de los árboles de la vida…

-El Abedul Sagrado…

-Exacto, mi querido Shion, además en cuanto a él, todo el veneno que corría por su cuerpo se concentró en la sangre y mientras no haya una hemorragia, nadie morirá con su contacto -el peliceleste escuchaba todo sin poder creerlo.

_Entonces...ya no... mataré a nadie si..._ _le doy una caricia… pero ¿por qué me aterra tanto? ¿será alcaso que destruí mi propia capacidad de sentir amor... o deseo por alguien?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mirada de ella y a pesar de que sus labios no se movían, la escuchó claro en su mente.

_Estas libre de tu condena, has recibido un regalo de parte de una diosa, ama y déjate amar y asume orgulloso tu destino como guardián del árbol de la vida Aphrodite de Piscis..._

De detrás de Sahori, Aphrodite vio asomarse la figura de la persona más importante para él, estaba muy débil aún y para ese momento empezó a sentir los párpados muy pesados, pero su querido hermano Angello extendió la mano para tomar la suya y estrecharla, por primera vez en muchos años... tantos que no recordaba haber sentido ese contacto jamás -estarás bien, enano...- los ojos acristalados, dejaban entrever la felicidad con que el caballero de Cáncer lo recibía de nuevo a la vida y una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios del peliceleste.

-Atena… yo no sé... realmente no merezco... -fue lo poco que el cansancio le permitió expresar antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Sahori, le tapó los labios con un dedo de to_do_ eso, hablaremos después...

* * *

Seiya sentía su corazón hirviendo en celos.

Desde que había vuelto de su entrenamiento en Grecia, quedó prendido como un bobo de la delicada belleza de Sahori Kiddo y al parecer ella le correspondía, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que era la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, no pareció importarle involucrarse sentimentalmente con él.

Pero entonces… ¿_qué_ sucedió después?

Él sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, ¡por los dioses! En la última batalla se interpuso entre Sahori y la espada de Hades!… ¡¿qué más prueba de amor pretendía?!

Todo cambió, después de que a Sahori se le metió en la cabeza traerlos de vuelta… sí, esa idea que parecía tan absurda de volver a los caballeros dorados a la vida para compartir con ellos, lo que no había podido antes de que la Orden Dorada, sucumbiera completa en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Claro… y como el que se puso grave fue ese... al que llamaban el más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho, corrió de inmediato para llenarlo de cariños y besos porque resulta que el "pobrecito demonio" nunca había abrazado a nadie en su vida.

¡Aphrodite de Piscis era cualquier cosa menos un angelito!... Muchas eran las historias que corrían aún por los pasillos del recinto, acerca de lo fácil que ese tipo acababa con la vida de alguien, _solo_ porque lo volvía a ver... además de la lista de nobles caballeros que sucumbieron por su mano, cuando Arles gobernaba… ¡y ahora, ella llenaba de cariño a _esa_ piraña, como nunca lo había hecho con él!

Sin importarle que quienes estaban en aquella habitación, se dieran cuenta de que se sentía furioso, salió de allí dando zancadas y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a las afueras del Santuario, donde se sentó debajo de una frondoso sauce que se mecía perezoso al ritmo del escaso viento que corría en esos días de calor.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Seiya volvió a ver y debido al contraluz solamente pudo distinguir la silueta curvilínea de la persona que le hablaba.

-Saliste despavorido del Sanatorio, decidí seguirte, no fuera que te tiraras por uno de los acantilados…

-No tengo por qué hacer eso…

-Sí, claro que tienes por qué…

-No entiendo qué insinúas…

-Nadie más que yo te puede asegurar que en ese tema del amor, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos Seiya –Shaina veía hacia otro lado sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente y terminó por sentarse también, bajo la sombra del gran árbol.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato para calmar los ánimos, hasta que a él se le ocurrió hablar. Desde que Sahori se distanció, Seiya tenía que confesar que hacía mucho tiempo, una idea le bailaba en la cabeza.

_Y qué tal si…_

-Shaina –dijo volviéndose de repente hacia la amazona, como un chiquillo curioso- ¿tú crees que el amor pueda nacer... al pasar el tiempo?

Shaina, guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de que la razón no la traicionara, su piel se erizó y el labio inferior le tembló cuando le dio a Seiya su respuesta.

-Sí Seiya, creo que es posible que el amor pueda nacer y crecer… entre dos personas…

_Somos dos personas… nada de malo tiene… ¿qué podría pasar? –_pensó el pegaso.

Seiya se volvió de nuevo al frente y después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que dejaron que fuera la ligera brisa la que murmurara, se acercó a la peliverde y con cuidado le quitó la máscara que cubría el rostro y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, rozó los sonrosados labios femeninos con sus torpes dedos y luego los tomó con sus labios para besarlos con pasión, en un intento forzado de que su mente borrara los celos que su corazón sentía.

Shaina sintió que tocaba el cielo… sólo esperaba que la caída a la realidad, no fuera muy dolorosa...

* * *

**Terraza de los aposentos de la diosa, un día después**

Aún le preocupaba que sus caballeros dorados y en especial Saga y Aphrodite, no pudieran superar el trauma de todo lo vivido últimamente, así que se deshacía pensando en como ayudarlos a salir adelante con las mínimas secuelas emocionales.

Esa tarde, que todo parecía estar más tranquilo, invitó a los dos dorados de mayor edad a tomar el te con ella, la verdad la compañía de Shion y Dhonko la hacían sentirse muy tranquila y le encantaba la interacción entre ellos dos como amigos. Además, conocían al resto de los muchachos mejor que nadie y Sahori estaba muy interesada en saber todo acerca de ellos.

-Mi querida princesa, primero que todo, debe usted saber que un caballero dorado es una criatura fascinante –Dhonko, revisaba con curiosidad las pastas y canapés, primorosamente colocados en bandejas de plata, tratando de decidir cuáles iba a probar... al final se decidió por todos.

-Quiero que me hablen de ellos… de todos –dijo ella sin preocuparse por ocultar su emoción- cuéntenme los detalles de sus vidas… qué les gusta, que no, de dónde son, cuándo los conocieron, su relación con ellos…

Shion suspiró mientras probaba el te y luego sonrió de manera cómplice a Dhonko.

-Empecemos por el principio, los caballeros dorados son escogidos desde su nacimiento, así que cuando una de las doce constelaciones brilla, quiere decir que ha nacido un niño destinado a vestir la armadura correspondiente a _esa_ constelación.

-Eso es encantador… -suspiró ella con un gesto aniñado- ¿a qué edad llegaron?

Shion miró hacia arriba como tratando de recordar –vamos a ver…

-Saga y Kanon nacieron aquí –dijo Dhonko riendo- al igual que Aiorios y Aioria…

Sahori pudo notar el gesto del caballero de libra y a manera de reproche les cuestionó –mmm... me están ocultando algo... maestro Dhonko... ¿a qué se debe esa risa maliciosa?

Shion suspiró, mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de carmín –verá, mi señora… hace… treinta y dos años, conocí a una mujer maravillosa llamada Helena y pues… nos enamoramos e hicimos votos matrimoniales –la cara de Sahori era exactamente la de una niña escuchando un cuento de hadas, a lo que Dhonko sonrió complacido- y dos años después, ella dio a luz a gemelos… supongo que es fácil para usted adivinar quiénes son…

-¡Saga y Kanon! –dijo ella con un gritito de emoción.

-Sí… exactamente su alteza

-¿Y Helena?

-Helena murió, dejándome a los niños de menos de dos años… fue… muy difícil...

-Oh… realmente lo siento… no sabía que… bueno lo suponía, pero…

-No se preocupe, mi señora –dijo él con una ligera reverencia- es el ciclo natural… sin embargo criar a dos niños sin madre es complicado... verá usted, los gemelos tienen su carácter desde muy pequeños y eran... traviesos... terriblemente traviesos -terminó Shion recordando. Sahori asintió atenta al relato, para luego instar a Shion a continuar.

-Por esos tiempos, Aqueo, caballero plateado de Orión me había solicitado permiso para cortejar a una amazona de bronce, Nemea de Columba y bueno, un año después que los gemelos, nació un niño maravilloso al que tú le tienes especial cariño…

-Aiorios...

-Si mi señora, así es... Aiorios se quedaba bajo el cuidado de Helena desde pequeño porque sus padres tenían tareas dentro y fuera del Santuario... los gemelos crecieron junto a él y se llegaron a tomar mucho cariño...

-De hecho, podríamos decir que se criaron como hermanos, sobre todo se hicieron muy unidos cuando nació Mu -añadió Dhonko- pero me estoy adelantando mucho a los acontecimientos...

-Y… ¿cómo llegó Mu?

Shion casi se atraganta con su pastel de crema y Dhonko tuvo que auxiliarlo para que no volviera tan rápido al inframundo de nuevo -verá señorita, Shion conoció a una hermosísima lemuriana llamada Mey...

-La conocía desde... algunos años atrás… ella era sanadora en la Fuente… -aclaró Shion entre tos- después de un tiempo nos enamoramos y como los niños la querían mucho, entonces decidimos... pues… compartir nuestras vidas. Mu nació cuando los gemelos tenían casi ocho años... realmente fue... una gran sorpresa -dijo en medio de una carcajada- una bella sorpresa...

Después de allí la hora del te, se extendió por un par de horas más, y hubo de todo en el relato; alegría, tristeza, melancolía, miedo, dolor… pero sobre todo muchos secretos develados.

* * *

Mu con solo siete años había tenido que huir a un cerro solitario para vivir como un ermitaño.

Máscara fue separado de su maestro a los ocho años por exceso de maltrato físico.

Shaka era hijo de una niña de trece años, asesinada por su propia familia, debido a la apariencia anglosajona del bebé.

Shion encontró a Aldaberán de tres años, vagando por las callejuelas de una favela, muerto de hambre y sed.

Kanon estuvo recluido la mayor parte de su vida, escondido del resto de la Orden.

Saga, Shura, Camus, Milo, Aiorios, Aphrodite, Aioria...

Todos tenían al menos una historia terrible que contar de su vida.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, tuvo que aceptar que para ella todo había sido demasiado fácil.

Creció en un ambiente donde nunca le faltó el amor de su abuelo, donde se le cumplieron sus más absurdos caprichos, donde siempre fue el centro de atención y donde nunca tuvo que esforzarse por conseguir lo que quería... así fue su niñez... feliz... sin carencias, sin necesidades, sin malos tratos.

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, tomó la decisión de que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para compensar, aunque fuera un poco, los sacrificios hechos para ella... sentía un amor profundo y sincero por ellos y se dio cuenta de que muchos sucesos que rodearon sus vidas, desde que eran pequeños, fueron consecuencia de haber sido elegidos para ser sus caballeros.

Sí, quizá el haber sido elegidos como portadores de una armadura dorada, fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado en sus vidas.

* * *

**Habitación de Camus, Templo Principal, dos días después**

-¿Se puede?

Camus se encontraba recostado, tras las indicaciones de Eneas de que guardara reposo absoluto, por los siguientes días. Había decidido tomar una siesta larga antes de bajar a cenar al gran comedor al filo de las dos horas establecidas por el Patriarca para la comida de la noche, una vez que todos se hubieran retirado.

-Camus, soy Aioria… ¿puedo pasar?

Camus resopló fasitidiado.

-Pasa –fue lo más que dijo y se incorporó con algo de dificultad, dispuesto a levantarse para recibir al león.

-No te levantes… quédate recostado, escuché que tienes varias fracturas… no hace falta que te muevas

-Se te agradece… mucho –contestó el acuariano pujando por reacomodarse en la cama- ¿sucede algo Aioria?

-Quiero hablarte de Milo…

Camus enarcó las cejas y se quedó muy serio, a la espera de que Aioria continuara con la conversación.

-Sucede que –Aioria suspiró- Milo la ha pasado muy mal… me tiene preocupado

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

Aioria trató de armarse de paciencia, sabía que la conversación con Camus no iba a ser fácil, ya que el francés no poseía tacto para decir las cosas y tenía la maldita manía de dejar ver como un idiota a su interlocutor –eras su mejor amigo… -prosiguió tomando aire para no golpear a su compañero- por eso acudo a ti...

...

-Verás... dos días después de haber vuelto él tuvo una pesadilla…

-Sí, me contó… ¿es que Milo no es capaz de superar el trauma de una pesadilla él solo?

-Esa noche nos despertó a todos, Milo estuvo literalmente encerrado en su mente toda la noche y… no podíamos despertarlo… luchó contra sí mismo por casi ocho horas ¡casi se vuelve loco!

-Un balde de agua fría hubiera sido suficiente…

-Camus… por favor… la pesadilla era contigo… soñó que te asesinaban…

-Los sueños son proyecciones del subconciente, Aioria, es obvio que Milo se sintió culpable por lo que piensa acerca de mi accionar, debido a eso… soñó con mi muerte, seguramente las imágenes fueron muy realistas y tiene un trauma que estoy seguro superará pronto… no hay de qué preocuparse…

-¿De qué diablo estás hablando Camus…? no puedo creerlo –Aioria se sentó de golpe en la cama del acuariano, con las manos en el cabello haciendo el ademán de querer arrancarlo- Camus… Milo era tu mejor amigo…

-Bueno Aioria, felicidades, ahora es _tu_ mejor amigo… ¿crees que no se que comparten su forma de pensar acerca de que somos unos traidores?¿que no sé que nos llaman los _cinco caballeros negros_?

-Camus yo…

-Aioria, Grecia es un país libre, tienes derecho a pensar en lo que quieras, lo que no voy a aceptar es que nos difamen, ten por seguro que al menos mi conciencia está tranquila, estoy seguro que la de mis compañeros también… ahora, si me permites, necesito tomar una siesta, que pases… buena tarde…

El caballero de Leo, se levantó con aire ofendido y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba afuera, gritó sin importar la mirada de algunos que cruzaban por el pasillo.

-Espero que algún día aprendas a apreciarnos, Camus de Acuario, porque no creo que esos a los que llamas tus compañeros, te quieran como verdaderos amigos…

-_Bonsoir, monsieur Aioria..._

-Háblame en griego cobarde... escupe lo que ibas a decirme...

-Entonces... ¡vete al demonio Aioria!

* * *

Shion se encontraba enfrascado en la lectura de las anotaciones que escribía Saga, en los pequeños _lapsus_ de lucidez cuando ejerció como Patriarca. La lectura de aquellos pergaminos, era de por sí difícil, por no decir dolorosa, ya que Saga documentaba todo lo que le atormentaba durante sus períodos de posesión y para Shion, era terrible enterarse de todo aquello.

Tratando de mantener la ecuanimidad, repasaba cada párrafo, delineando con los dedos la caligrafía de Saga, cuyos trazos desiguales, reflejaban la angustia impregnada en sus palabras.

De repente los gritos entre Aioria y Camus, le hicieron respingarse de tal forma que tiró la maraña de rollos de pergamino al suelo y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

-Por la diosa... ¿_qué _pasa con estos niños?

* * *

Salió dando zancadas del dormitorio de Camus, no podía creer cómo el francés simplemente había ignorado su súplica, la situación con Milo era preocupante, el escorpión tenía días de andar dando tumbos como atontado por todo el recinto.

_Aioria de Leo, ven de inmediato a mi despacho_

Era el Santo Patriarca y su llamado no admitía excusas.

-Su Ilustrísima -saludó Aioria al llegar al despacho del lemuriano.

-Hola Aioria -dijo el mayor con calma terminando de juntar los pergaminos que habían caído al suelo- estaba... tratando de estudiar unos documentos importantes que encontré y de repente, fui interrumpido por una muy desagradable y soez retahíla, en un volúmen demasiado alto para mi gusto -la calma con que Shion hablaba, le inyectaba a sus palabras una dosis doble de ironía- supongo, que está de más recordarte a ti y al señor Camus de Acuario, que la diosa está en cuerpo presente en el Templo y que por lo tanto, vamos a tratarnos con el debido respeto y consideración...

-Señor... estoy muy apenado por lo ocurrido, no tengo excusa que justifique mi comportamiento...

-Quisiera pensar que tienes excusa para ello, Aioria

Aioria suspiró y se sentó frente al mayor.

-La razón es Milo, señor... él no está bien y discutí con Camus al respecto...

-Entonces llamemos a Milo… _Milo de Escorpión, ven a mi despacho…_

Después de un rato, en el que Shion sirvió el té de forma parsimoniosa, se escucharon los débiles golpes en la puerta del despacho patriarcal.

-Pasa Milo –dijo Shion sin perder la concentración en el dorado hilo de miel que vertía en su taza- ¿cómo estás pequeño?

Shion levantó la mirada de su taza, solo para confirmar que algo terrible le sucedía al muchacho.

-Milo, hijo… ¿pero _qué_ te ha pasado? –Aioria se levantó de su silla y ayudó a su compañero a llegar al lugar que estaba a su lado, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

-No lo sé señor… yo –el escorpión tuvo que detenerse porque no pudo seguir hablando debido a que un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta- no sé… si me estaré volviendo loco…

El Patriarca aún se encontraba algo débil y a como pudo se levantó del escritorio para acercarse a Milo.

-Pero pequeño... ¿fue lo que pasó en la dimensión donde nos tuvieron encerrados?

-He pensado cosas horribles acerca de los cinco que vistieron loslas las sapuris negros -dijo el muchacho a punto de las lágrimas- y... y mis pensamientos se volvieron en mi contra... torturándome de día y de noche al punto de que he perdido la noción de la realidad...

Shion guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Yo vestí un sapuri... y al igual que tus hermanos... me jugué mi honor al hacerlo, entonces Milo, por qué no me juzgas a mi también?

-Usted es usted, señor... no hay punto de comparación...

-Según tu, Milo, cuál es la diferencia? No soy acaso, un caballero dorado como los otros cinco?

-Legalmente es mi padre, llevo con orgullo su apellido… es la persona que más admiro, no podría jamás juzgarlo, señor…

Shion no pudo evitar recordar en esos ojos azules, aquel aire travieso del chiquillo de tres años, que encontró robando manzanas en Rodorio, y que las estrellas le habían señalado como el siguiente caballero de Escorpión. Una conexión instantánea los unió a los dos desde entonces y si bien es cierto Milo, se terminó de criar bajo la influencia evidente de Arles, fue Shion la única figura paterna que reconoció siempre.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Aioria, el Patriarca se acuclilló frente a su amigo y tal como lo hiciera cuando lo encontró robando por hambre en Rodorio, abrazó al muchacho y lo apretó contra si a la vez que este se deshacía llorando en su hombro.

_Lo lamento señor, lamento haberle obedecido a él alguna vez… lo lamento mucho…_

* * *

**Habitación de Shura**

-Cuatro nueves y un cinco… estás perdido Aiorios…

-Lo siento mi querido Shura –Aiorios puso su jugada sobre el regazo de Shura, quien se mantenía semisentado en la cama y abrió los ojos indignado- cuatro reinas y un seis –terminó sacándole la lengua al español- me debes otro euro…

-No es justo… acabas de aprender y me has ganado tres seguidas… ¡me vas a dejar en quiebra! –Shura hizo un mohín de enojo falso como para que el sagitario se lo creyera.

-¡Otra partida!

-Déjame terminar de recoger lo que queda de mi dignidad y continuamos jugando – Aiorios soltó una carcajada- revisaré si aún tengo algo de guita* en la cartera, porque al paso que vas me dejas sin nada…

-Shura…

-Dime –contestó el español sin dejar de revisar su billetera- valgo… seis euros, viejo…

-¿Qué cambió en ti desde los catorce?

Shura, se volvió hacia su amigo que veía hacia la ventana pensativo, el español no pudo más que soltar con gana una carcajada –Aiorios, hace diez días volviste a la vida y ya estás preguntando esas cosas…

-No, no pienses mal tonto –Aiorios le tiró una almohada al español en la cara- es sólo que quiero saber qué pasó contigo… o no sé ¿hay alguna señal de alerta? ¿algo que no sea normal?

-Pues… no… que yo sepa… pues… nunca…nunca me he dado… la verdad… no

Aiorios se carcajeó otra vez –no te pongas nervioso tonto…

-Si… es que esas preguntas… son muy complicadas de contestar arquero…

Shura sabía que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo difícil y se arrepintió de todo corazón, de haberle ofrecido a su amigo aclararle todas sus dudas acerca de la vida. Así que se preparó para recibir de frente el siguiente disparo.

-Te lo voy a tratar de poner fácil –dijo el caballero de Sagitario decidido- por ejemplo… ¿qué es lo primero que haces al levantarte?

-¿De qué?... no te entiendo…

-¿Cómo calmas tus ansias matutinas?

A Shura se le bajaron los colores del rostro… le esperaba una larga, larga mañana.

* * *

**Habitación de Saga, tres días después**

Ya era justo y necesario, Saga sentía que un día más acostado en una cama del Sanatorio y se lanzaría por la ventana. Al fin, ese día al despertarse, Ayura lo esperaba con la grata noticia de que el viejo Eneas decidió darle de alta, eso sí, con la condición de que debía mantenerse en reposo.

Lamentablemente para Saga, los arreglos en la tercera casa estaban lejos de finalizar y tendría que hospedarse en el Templo Principal, pero al menos podría pasear por los alrededores y comer lo que preparaban en la cocina, delicioso y variado, a diferencia de la insípida comida de la Fuente. Por otro lado, le dolía dejar a Aphrodite solo, pero él ya no podía más, de todos modos a pesar de que se encontraba fuera de peligro, el pez casi nunca estaba despierto y cuando lograba articular unas cuantas frases, se dormía en medio de la conversación.

Con ayuda de Mu, se preparó esa mañana para irse al fin de aquel lugar, pero antes de salir se acercó a la cama de su compañero de desdichas y con cariño le acomodó el flequillo de la frente, sin embargo el caballero Piscis continuó durmiendo como si nada.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vas a ponerte bien… de eso estoy seguro –y apoyándose en las muletas se dispuso a salir del Sanatorio hacia una habitación del Templo Principal que muy amablemente le había cedido Seiya.

De camino hacia los dormitorios, pudo visualizar el jardín de Piscis, y más allá, algunas de las ruinas de las doce casas, sin pensarlo mucho se detuvo a admirar el Recinto Sagrado, y a pesar de los destrozos, le dio la impresión de que una cálida luz bañaba todo el complejo, tal y como no lo veía desde hacía quince años.

Mu se había adelantado, cargando el modesto equipaje de Saga, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no lo seguía, se detuvo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y al acercarse al gemelo, percibió una profunda melancolía en su mirada.

-Saga... hermano ¿estás bien?

-Enano... -Saga volvió a ver al pelilila con cariño- ¿me puedes llevar a Géminis?

* * *

**Casa de Virgo, un rato después**

El letargo con el que los caballeros dorados habían vuelto a la vida era terrible. Después de cuatro días de no dormir, Shaka se sentía francamente agotado. El nivel espiritual al que había llegado su alma le permitía estar por encima de todas esas sensaciones; cansancio, tristeza, ira... sin embargo la experiencia vivida después del Muro de los Lamentos estaba por encima de la resistencia física de cualquier humano... y bien que mal, él también era humano.

El Templo Principal tenía pocos dormitorios habitables, ya que la mayoría se destinó para almacenar el menaje de cada una de las doce casas, mientras se hacían los trabajos de reconstrucción, por eso, en cuanto los compañeros convalecientes comenzaron a salir del Sanatorio, los que estaban en mejores condiciones de salud, cedieron sus dormitorios para que los primeros descansaran a gusto. Es por eso que desde que Shura fue dado de alta, Shaka dormía con Aldaberán, o al menos intentaba dormir con él; además de que el toro era un hombre enorme, solía comer constantemente hasta que se acostaba, por lo que roncaba de forma estruendosa toda la noche, eso sin mencionar otras situaciones muy molestas para el caballero Virgo.

Ese día, decidió bajar a lo que quedaba del sexto templo a meditar un rato, con el fin de matar al cansancio, antes de que el cansancio lo matara a él. En cuanto llegó, se fue a dar un vistazo general y pudo constatar que básicamente de la Casa de Virgo solo quedaban los cimientos, en el sitio en donde antes se encontraba el pedestal dorado en el que solía meditar, permanecía nada más que el mosaico del piso.

Con la vista trató de ubicar la pared donde, desde que era muy pequeñito, había registrado sus cálculos para armar una secuencia de _Fibonacci_, cuyos miles de dígitos, habían cubierto la pared con una trama oscura de grafito. El corazón se le hizo un nudo cuando encontró de pie, solamente la base de la pared, en la cual se distinguían los primeros trazos de un niño... 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21..., suspiró triste y con sus delicados dedos acarició la piedra, como quien no quiere dejar ir los recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

-Todo estará bien... la oscuridad no volverá Shaka... no con la diosa entre nosotros...

Un mano se posó sobre su hombro, con una calidez y una paz que solo una persona podía transmitirle, sin poder evitarlo cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le regalaba ese contacto.

_Mu..._

Y una oleada de cándida armonía llenó su corazón al instante y dejó los recuerdos de lado, agradeciendo los regalos del presente.

* * *

**Templo de Géminis**

-¿Qué diablo estás haciendo allí Kanon?

-Busco algo mío… y no te importa qué es…

-Me importa cuando desordenas _mis_ cosas…

Kanon buscaba afanosamente en uno de los armarios del tercer templo y todo el contenido de este, yacía desparramado sobre la cama y parte del piso. En los días anteriores, una encargada de aseo había ordenado, bajo instrucciones precisas de Saga la ropa y objetos personales que trasladaron desde la alcoba Patriarcal, por supuesto que al ver aquel desorden, el gemelo mayor sintió que la furia lo llenaba y se dejó llevar por el mal momento.

-¡Demonios Kanon!... ¡no puedes hacer nada como una persona civilizada!... ¡no te permito que vengas a desperdigar mis cosas de esa forma!

Kanon dejó de repente de tirar todo y se puso de pie para enfrentar a su hermano que se sostenía en el umbral de la puerta con un par de muletas. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Saga y se paró frente a él retándolo a una distancia en la que ambos podían oír la respiración del otro.

-Padre decidió que tú serías el civilizado Saga y si mal no recuerdas se olvidó de que yo existía…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Claro, tú te pavoneabas por el Santuario con tus ínfulas de supremacía, portando tu majestuosa armadura de Géminis, mientras yo me volvía loco enclaustrado en una habitación del Templo Principal, viendo a los demás gozar del afecto y cuidado de los mayores… temiendo a cada minuto que alguien más me viera… seguro por eso no aprendí a ser… _civilizado_ Saga…

-Pasas los días ahogándote en tu propia autocompasión… fuiste capaz de engañar al dios del Mar, Kanon y mírate ahora, tu mismo te has reducido a carroñear las sobras de los demás porque así lo quieres… ¿qué pasa Kanon? ¿Piensas que la Orden Dorada se va a hincar delante tuyo a suplicarte perdón por lo pasado? ¿Qué padre va a llorar arrepentido, por haber obedecido los designios de la diosa con respecto a tu destino?

-No te voy a permitir que me hables así… no tienes derecho… no sabes qué es lo que quiero, ni lo qué he pasado… ni te importa tampoco… –contestó Kanon arrastrando las palabras furioso, de pronto el exgeneral Marina comenzó a encender su cosmo de forma involuntaria- te recuerdo que puedo ser igual o incluso más poderoso que tú, así que no intentes meterte conmigo… Saga de Géminis…

* * *

**Casa de Virgo**

-Disculpa que no hemos podido hablar... sé que casi no he estado disponible desde que volvimos...

-No te preocupes, te he visto luchar por días tratando de unir a los gemelos... debe ser muy complicado... ambos tienen su carácter...

Mu suspiró sentado en el piso delante de Shaka, ambos en posición de loto.

-Sí, es cierto... padre dice que heredaron el carácter de Helena, la madre de ambos... pero te lo digo en confianza... creo que padre no quiere asumir la responsabilidad de su temperamento explosivo -dijo el lemuriano con una risilla.

Cómo extrañaba Shaka esa picardía.

-Quería saber... -continuó Mu, ante un silencioso Shaka- si... podrías… -Mu volvió hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su templo- bueno… es que entre los muchos daños de mi templo... perdí mi horno... entonces me encantaría que...

-Será un honor para mi ayudarte... pero ¿no harás sacrificios sobre un yunque de piedra, verdad?

Mu dejó soltar una hermosa carcajada, de esas tan características de él.

-No, para nada, no tengo el corazón para eso, así que emularé mi propia inmolación... pero primero necesitaré limpiar el lugar y coser una imagen de mí mismo, después invitaré a unos cuantos a la ceremonia ritual y... tu estarás entre ellos por supuesto...**

Shaka agradeció con una reverencia.

-Será un honor, mi querido _hommo lemurian..._

Los dos rieron con sinceridad... sí, cómo se habían extrañado.

-Hoy... le pedí a Kiki que durmiera con Shiryu... no sé si... sé que has estado muy incómodo y... tal ves… podríamos compartir… la habitación, si no te molesta…

-No tienes idea de lo que es dormir con alguien que ocupa el noventa por ciento de la cama... -suspiró Shaka con una mueca de aflicción digna de antología- me he sentido minúsculo en estos días...

Ambos hombres rieron con gana, tal como el caballero de Virgo no lo hacía con nadie más, de pronto un golpe de cosmo, acompañado de un temblor de tierra, puso a los dos amigos de inmediato en alerta, al tiempo que se abrían las uniones de los mosaicos con una vibración constante que no se detenía.

Mu se levantó de repente, estaba pálido y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, por no decir terror.

-Shaka... _ese_ es Kanon...

* * *

**Despacho de Shion**

Hacía unas horas, una representación diplomática aterrizó en un enorme helicópero en uno de los campos abiertos que rodeaban al recinto de la diosa, aparentemente solicitaron el permiso para ello desde hacía unos días y debido a la renuencia del Patriarca de enfrentar líos diplomáticos, aceptó la llegada de la comitiva, esto para evitar una seria afrenta a la sacralidad del Santuario y la seguridad legal de sus miembros, sobre todo, porque una gran parte de la Orden era extranjera.

-Su Ilustrísima, los tres delegados de gobierno están aquí, dicen que solicitaron audiencia con usted

-¿Son todos griegos? –preguntó el Patriarca al guardia que se mantenía en posición de sumisión.

-No su Ilustrísima, según informaron, solo uno pertenece al gobierno de Grecia, de los otros dos, uno es alemán y el otro estadounidense

-Oh, ya veo, hágalos pasar de inmediato y pida un servicio de te para cuatro, por favor…

* * *

-Señor Vangelis, espero que entienda nuestra posición al respecto, después de la última guerra… tenemos que tomar precauciones

Un hombre de unos sesenta años, de cabello blanco y barba cana, evidentemente anglosajón, se dirigía al Patriarca con un marcado acento alemán, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te, Shion por su parte se mantenía impávido en su silla, detrás del gran escritorio de roble, mientras juntaba sus dedos, con una expresión tan serena que era desconcertante, tampoco es que se esforzaba por disimular lo irritantes que le parecían los tres hombres sentados al frente suyo.

-Los caballeros dorados no son un peligro como ustedes argumentan, les aseguro, que han arriesgado constantemente sus vidas para mantener el planeta a salvo…

-Señor Vangelis, lamento contradecirlo – continuó el estadounidense, Shion por su parte no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado por su apellido y eso se le hacía muy molesto- personalmente no puedo dormir tranquilo conociendo la existencia de un grupo de jóvenes que son capaces de manipular su energía de esa forma que usted dice… me temo que si desea no tener conflictos políticos, va a tener que aceptar nuestras condiciones…

Shion no se inmutó.

-Hay reportes de masacres en distintas partes del mundo, durante el período que comprende los últimos quince años, los testigos confirmaron que los verdugos vestían armaduras doradas… señor Vangelis –el hombre de la barba sonrió de forma burlona, al ver la inexpresividad en el rostro del Patriarca.

-Sabemos lo difícil de su posición, tres de ellos están registrados como hijos suyos, incluso a otros tres, les dio su apellido… y creemos que cualquier desición que tome no sería del todo… objetiva -siguió tímidamente el griego, quien se había mantenido muy callado.

Shion se volvió hacia donde estaban los hombres y los enfrentó en la cara, la presencia del Patriarca era tan imponente que los tipos se quedaron de piedra.

-Considero a doce de los muchachos que forman parte de la Orden Dorada, como hijos míos, pero como su padre que soy, no voy a dejar pasar los daños que han causado sin un merecido castigo, eso sí, tomando en cuenta los reglamentos, bajos los cuales se rige la Orden de Atena, la cual, debo recordarles, funciona como territorio independiente… es por eso que no voy a permitir la injerencia en este Sagrado Santuario de personajes como ustedes, quienes no tienen el más mínimo respeto por la diosa, ni por sus servidores…

-Adquirimos el derecho de inbiscuirnos en el momento en que _sus_ hijos se salieron de control y dañaron a civiles, propiedad privada y gubernamental... –el delegado alemán golpeó el escritorio con impertinencia- muchos países están dispuestos a mantener la colaboración económica, con tal de estar a salvo… le guste o no el proyecto _Deucalión_ continuará aunque usted no esté de acuerdo con ello…

-No voy a permitir que fabriquen armas para "controlar" a los guerreros de este recinto, mucho menos que me obliguen a mantener delegados suyos de forma permanente aquí… es una falta de...

En el momento en que Shion casi ladraba las palabras, tratando de controlarse para no golpear a los hombres que tenía al frente, una elevación tremenda de un cosmo conocido, junto con el ruido de una explosión, sacudieron fuertemente el Templo Principal.

-A este tipo de… peligro nos referimos, señor Vangelis… -terminó el estadounidense cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras algo de escombro le caía encima- ¿será que uno de _sus_ niños se salió de control… otra vez?

Shion cerró los ojos, como quien no quiere creer lo que pasa… _no puede ser… era el cosmo de Kanon…_

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

Kanon lo estaba atacando con todo su cosmo sin importarle que él aún estaba convaleciente como para defenderse a sus anchas, sin embargo no iba a permitir que su hermano destruyera sus cosas y que además lo culpara todo el tiempo por lo que había pasado con él.

Los ataques del gemelo menor se volvieron más rápidos y más fuertes y entonces Saga decidió usar todo lo que tenía.

-TRIÁNGULO DORADO!

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

* * *

Shion se le teletransportó de inmediato al templo de los gemelos en cuanto sintió la explosión de los cosmos de sus hijos, eso sin importar que los delegados de gobierno que estaban en su despacho, exigían a gritos que se quedara a darles explicaciones sobre lo que ocurría.

Al llegar a la tercera casa, se encontró con los gemelos enfrentados frente a frente y usando sus técnicas del cosmo, Shaka y Mu habían llegado por el lado contrario y la expresión de este último al volverlo a ver a él, era de auténtico terror. Dhonko se unió segundos más tarde, junto con Misty de Lacerta, Argol de Perseo, Shaina de Ofiuco y Kalia de Corona.

Entrar en medio del fuego cruzado de los gemelos era un suicidio, así que los caballeros de plata se quedaron atrincherados a un lado de la columnata, y se dirigieron a impedir que más gente entrara al templo.

Shion por su parte, barajaba la posibilidad de detener a los gemelos antes de que se mataran, interponiendo un muro de cristal, sin embargo, él estaba débil para hacerlo solo, así que muy a pesar suyo, le pidió mentalmente a Mu que lo ayudara.

_Mu, necesito que levantes un muro delante de Kanon, yo haré lo mismo con Saga..._

_Padre, su energía se reflejará y los golpeará a ellos!_

_No discutas... sólo hazlo... Mu!_

_Shaka... mantente atento a quitarles los cinco sentidos si después del muro siguen peleando... quédate lejos porque no tienes armadura..._

_-De acuerdo señor... _

_-Dhonko... si fallamos, deja que Shaka intervenga primero, si él no lo logra tampoco, sabes qué tienes que hacer..._

_-Pero Shion... son tus hijos…_

_-Necesito que me obedezcas... no puedo dejar que comiencen una guerra de mil días, sería un desastre para todos…_

Dhonko asintió con tristeza desde donde estaba y vio la misma expresión de Shion en el rostro de Mu, para Shion todo se había complicado demasiado y estas batallas entre los dorados, podían llegar a costarle la cordura o la vida.

* * *

Kanon había esquivado con éxito el primer ataque de Saga y por eso no estaba en otra dimensión, pero su hermano no había sido tan afortunado y en ese momento yacía en el suelo aturdido por la técnica del Triángulo Dorado, sin embargo como uno de los caballeros más poderosos, Saga encontró las fuerzas para levantarse y continuar con la pelea.

-Déjalo ya, Kanon

Y la respuesta de Kanon no se hizo esperar.

-EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

-KANON! -Saga de inmediato supo que su gemelo no se detendría hasta acabarlo, así que haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, decidió responderle de la misma forma.

-EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

* * *

**Sanatorio, habitación de June**

-Valla... los psicópatas están pelando... por qué será que no me extraña...

-Ikki... no digas esas cosas... ¡CUIDADO!

Shun protegió con su cuerpo a una inconciente June, tratando de que el escombro que se desprendió del techo del lugar no la dañara. Con cada golpe que se propinaban los gemelos, los temblores estremecían los edificios, despegando trozos de piedra y mosaicos, de las ya de por si debilitadas estructuras.

-Deberíamos intervenir –dijo Shun levantándose de encima de June- sino van a destruir todo…

-Yo dejaría que se maten… favor que le hacen a todos…

-¡IKKI!

-En parte Ikki tiene razón, Shun –el maestro Albiore se mantenía casi de forma permanente al cuidado de June desde que ella sufriera un misterioso ataque en los alrededores del Santuario- no tenemos el poder para intervenir en una batalla como esa…

-Pero… maestro…

-Son caballeros dorados, hijo… nadie mejor que ustedes saben lo que es interponerse en el camino de cualquiera de esos hombres… es un suicidio…

Shun bajó la mirada y arropó a June, mientras con cada golpe sentían el estruendo bajo sus pies.

-Aunque –terminó de decir Albiore al ver la caída de material- pareciera que aún sin inbiscuirnos en su pelea… puede que no salgamos con vida de esto…

* * *

En el momento en que las dos técnicas, de exactamente la misma intensidad chocaron entre sí, las fuerzas se equilibraron y tal como Shion temía, una guerra de mil días parecía haber dado inicio.

Los caballeros de plata que se encontraban impidiendo el paso de curiosos hacia el tercer templo, se vieron empujados bruscamente hacia afuera, mientras se tambaleaban los cimientos de la estructura, ante los ojos aterrorizados de los miembros de la Orden que se protegían en todo el recinto, de los escombros que caían por doquier.

Mu volvió a ver a su padre angustiado y el lemuriano mayor asintió con la cabeza, dándole la señal para que actuara.

Las fuerzas se habían equilibrado y Saga sentía que no podría responderle a Kanon por mucho tiempo, se estaba debilitando, sin embargo el claudicar en ese momento no solo lo mataría a él, sino que destruiría el tercer templo y todo lo que estuviera cerca. Kanon por su parte estaba furioso y esa furia alimentaba más y más su poder, el cual descargó sobre su hermano mayor, él sabía que si seguía de esa forma ganaría y así quedaría demostrado cuál de los dos merecía más la armadura de géminis.

De pronto, en medio de la luz que se desprendió por el choque de las energías de los gemelos, un destello color lila se interpuso entre Kanon y su victoria, de repente una enorme pared reflejante se formó delante suyo y él no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de evitar que su propia energía reflejada lo golpeara, para cuando se recuperó del estruendo, estaba tirado varios metros atrás en la escalinata y el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo, le dificultó incorporarse.

-MU! -fue lo único que atinó a gritar, en el momento en que reconoció sobre él la larga melena lila del lemuriano- MU... respóndeme por favor... alguien ayúdeme!

El caballero de Aries yacía inconciente sobre Kanon, tenía un tajo abierto en el hombro derecho y otro en la cabeza, provocando que la sangre saliera de prisa, empapando la ropa del mayor- ¡Padre!... ¡Mu!... ¡despierta por favor!

Kanon parecía gritarle a la nada, pero momentos después, de entre un nubarrón de polvo, la espigada figura de Shaka se acercó hasta donde él estaba pidiendo auxilio -Kanon... ¿cómo estás tú?... oh por la Diosa!- exclamó Shaka al ver al lemuriano, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue quitarse la camisa para envolver la cabeza de Mu y hacer compresa al sangrado.

Kanon se incorporó con dificultad, ayudado por Shaka, procurando no lastimar más al menor.

-Shaka… dime que está bien –gritaba Kanon desesperado.

-Cálmate Kanon… no morirá… -le contestó Shaka firme, pero calmo, al tiempo que levantaba a Mu y se disponía a partir al Sanatorio, seguido por Kanon al borde de la histeria- debes estar conciente de que lo han estado lastimando por días… su falta de interés por arreglar las cosas, le ha hecho más daño que cualquier herida o golpe

-Pero yo…

Shaka se detuvo en medio de la escalinata con Mu en brazos, y se volvió hacia Kanon, quien venía agarrándose un hombro.

-¿Quieres que él esté bien?... deja esta estúpida rivalidad con Saga y respeta a tu padre… tienes un regalo que no tiene nadie más en la Orden Kanon y es a tu familia… un padre sabio, un hermano mayor ejemplar y un hermano menor que…

-Que… ¿qué?

-Que es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido… –y así como comenzó a hablar, así finalizó la conversación y siguió subiendo la escalinata, mientras Kanon le veía sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

* * *

Shion salió despedido por los aires en una trayectoria contraria a la del cuerpo de su hijo mayor. Saga mientras tanto, terminó partiendo una columna con su espalda y estuvo a punto de ser aplastado de no ser porque Dhonko lo empujó a toda velocidad fuera de la trayectoria del enorme pedazo de mármol. Lo poco que sobrevivió del templo de géminis, quedó inundado por una densa nube de polvo.

Shaina por su parte corrió a auxiliar al Patriarca, quien tosía del otro lado de la columnata, era evidente que el hombre se había lastimado de forma seria un tobillo, la fractura estaba expuesta y sangraba profusamente.

-Estos...dos... -se atrevió a murmurar Shion, mientras Shaina le ayudaba a incorporarse, ambos, Patriarca y amazona, cubiertos con una gruesa capa de polvo- Shaina... Mu... ¿cómo está Mu?

-Señor... su cosmo parece latente, no se preocupe, él está vivo...

La tos de quienes estaban dentro del templo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en medio de todo aquel caos -tenemos que trasladar a su Santidad al Sanatorio- Misty le daba indicaciones a Algor, quien era un poco más corpulento que los demás, para que él se encargara de llevar al lemuriano.

-No se preocupen muchachos -respondó Shion en medio de un ataque de tos- prefiero que trasladen a ese par de... _brutos_, junto a Mu primero... yo estaré bien...

-Señor -replicó Kalia- es obvio que tiene una lesión seria... tenemos que llevaurlo a la Fuente de inmediato…

-Sin peros... -Shion tenía un tono de voz que no daba pie a réplicas y los miembros de la Orden lo tenían muy claro, así que todos asintieron a la vez obedeciendo la orden y con una reverencia los plateados se retiraron para ayudar a los gemelos y a Mu, sin atreverse a contradecirle ni una vez.

* * *

**Habitación de Shion, Sanatorio, muchas horas después…**

-Pasen…

Saga y Kanon, entraron en ese orden a la habitación donde el Patriarca se encontraba descansando de las terapias que aplicaron por horas los sanadores en su tobillo destrozado. A pesar de los regaños de Dhonko y las recomendaciones de Eneas, Shion decidió que era ese el momento oportuno para tener una charla muy seria con los gemelos.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron de pie al lado de la cama del lemuriano, quien tenía su semblante tranquilo, pero cuya mirada furiosa ellos reconocían de siempre.

-Padre –Kanon intentó esbozar una disculpa- yo fui quien comenzó… y

-No me interesa cuál de los dos comenzó… el punto es que uno comenzó y el otro lo siguió, ese… ese es el aliciente para iniciar una guerra… voy a ser muy directo con ustedes dos… son los mayores, deberían dar el ejemplo a los demás y no lo están haciendo…

Los dos hombres escuchaban de pie sin chistar.

-Son mis hijos y los amo a los dos con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto que pusieron en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros de Orden, y entre ellos la vida de su hermano, saben que esto va a tener un castigo y una advertencia implícita… Saga…

-Señor

-Las estrellas te eligieron como portador de la armadura de géminis, Atena te exige que respetes tu rango y lo lleves con honor… si vuelves a incurrir en un acto de irresponsabilidad tan absurdo como este, deberás renunciar a tu armadura y no me importa, que tengamos que esperar docientos años más hasta que vuelva a reencarnar otro caballero géminis… ¿entendido?

Saga asintió en silencio

-Kanon…

El gemelo menor, permaneció en la misma posición en que estaba, sin inmutarse.

-No tienes nada que demostrar, queda claro que en cuanto a nivel de poder, igualas a tu hermano mayor, sin embargo hoy también dejaste en claro que no tienes control de tu carácter, eres impulsivo e impredecible, no puedes portar una armadura dorada mientras poseas estas debilidades…

El menor suspiró, pero no dejó entrever sus emociones.

-Y como, además de haber puesto en peligro la vida de los otros habitantes del Santuario, destruyeron el templo de géminis, deberán levantarlo con sus propias manos… ¡los dos!

-Pero padre no sabemos nada de…

Shion levantó la mano derecha y Kanon guardó silencio –buscarán la asesoría que crean conveniente y el resultado final será evaluado por un ingeniero estructural y un curador que yo escoja y no quiero réplicas…

Ambos hombres respondieron con una reverencia.

-Pueden retirarse

Una vez se quedó solo, el Patriarca se recostó de nuevo en la almohada, tratando de aspirar y exhalar profundo para contener el deseo de desquitar su ira con sus hijos mayores y cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, Mu estaba a salvo, y gracias a la diosa nadie resultó gravemente herido, incluso los gemelos se encontraban bien y eso era menos de lo que había previsto cuando se dio cuenta de la pelea entre ellos.

Además de que veía venir un problema diplomático con el gobierno de Grecia (la batalla entre sus hijos habían contribuído grandemente a eso), en la mente del Patriarca se arremolinaban todos los conflictos que sufrían los caballeros dorados, conflictos que desestabilizaban a toda la Orden. Si no lograba que los muchachos llevaran la fiesta en paz, esa mala semilla de resentimiento y odio se extendería por todo el recinto, de eso estaba seguro.

Repasando los hechos que había registrado durante esos días, una y otra vez, logró encontrar un factor en común entre todos ellos: conflictos territoriales, de alguna u otra forma los chicos estaban luchando por imponerse.

El Patriarca sonrió con los ojos cerrados, casi de forma melévola… en ese momento se le había ocurrido una idea.

* * *

_Continuará... _

_*Encontré en un blog, que de esta forma se refieren los españoles al dinero_

_**Estos eran rituales propios de los alquimistas metalúrgicos cuando construían un horno, hablaré de esto más adelante._

_Bueno, aquí les dejo otra entrega, los conflictos fuertes comienzan, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen el tiempo para escribir sus reviews, son muy importantes para continuar con este proyecto._

_**Princess Virgo, Jabed, Kaito, Amaranth y Asalea**, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo._

_A propósito de lo anterior, lo que sigue es una contestación a un review recibido en el úlimo capítulo, lo hago de esta forma porque no puedo dejar el mensaje en privado._

_Estimada yum:_

_Agradezco mucho tu extenso comentario, con respecto a tus inconformidades en la historia voy a aclararte algunos puntos._

_-Esta historia es una continuación de "Los asesinos de Arles", por lo tanto, hay situaciones que se arrastran desde allí y que van a continuar, aunque lamento que te molesten algunas._

_-Nunca he dicho que no me agrade el yaoi (basta con mirar mi lista de favoritos) y tampoco que Shaina será pareja de Mu ( sinceramente no se me había ocurrido). Cuando menciono que a ella le fascinó el tipo, pudo haber sido cualquier otro plata o bronce, pero en ese momento la que estaba allí era ella. Dentro de la historia, me interesa dejar en claro el carácter extraordinario de los caballeros dorados y como pudiste haber notado, ningún otro guerrero de más bajo nivel los tutea, eso por mencionar un ejemplo de la actitud que tienen los demás hacia ellos. La fascinación que siente Shaina, es por el poder y la calma que Mu emana, no porque esté enamorada de él. _

_-Siempre he tratado de que lo que escribo no caiga dentro de lo obvio y me gusta jugar con sutilezas para poder dar giros inesperados, así que no hay que sacar conclusiones desde el principio de la historia, te aseguro que faltan muchas situaciones por desarrollar o resolver._

_-El romance para mi es secundario, siento que no tengo el conocimiento, ni el talento para crear situaciones extraordinarias (buenas o malas) que sirvan de contexto para juntar a una pareja… mmm eso no va conmigo, así que si aparece romance es con el fin de catapultar hechos, que me parece, son más importantes dentro de la historia. Talvés algún día lo intente de nuevo con otro fic romántico, pero no creo que soporte escribir más de un capítulo (eso no quita que sí lea romance, sin embargo el escribirlo, se lo dejo a los que saben)._

_-Fanfiction, es un espacio en el cual lo que impera es la creatividad, por eso y por el hecho de que al ser Saint Seiya una serie con poco desarrollo de caracteres y muchos eslabones perdidos en su historia, cada uno hace su propia interpretación, por eso amiga, difícilmente podré imaginarme las cosas igual que lo haces tu o Vaire del Viento, cada una es un universo, pero te agradezco el consejo que me das._

_Para terminar, este capítulo está escrito de acuerdo al boceto original de la historia y como puedes darte cuenta ya dio algunos giros y estos giros darán pie a otras situaciones._

_Sin más por el momento y esperando que nos sigamos escribiendo dentro de un marco de cordialidad y respeto, me despido con un abrazo, Shakary_


End file.
